<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind Closed Doors by justheretoreadhannibalfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580374">Behind Closed Doors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justheretoreadhannibalfics/pseuds/justheretoreadhannibalfics'>justheretoreadhannibalfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barista!Will, College AU, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is a smooth flirting master, M/M, Will is a Mess, Will is an awkward bean, Will is anxious, coffee shop AU, stalker au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justheretoreadhannibalfics/pseuds/justheretoreadhannibalfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter enjoys watching people between classes. It gives him the opportunity to learn about behaviors as well as hunt his favorite prey. He is unchanging and unshakable. Nothing touches him, until he spots a peculiar fellow student. He is infatuated.</p>
<p>Will Graham just gets by, working in the on-campus coffee shop. He doesn't pay much attention to gossip, even when there is a rumor of a serial killer around. It doesn't have anything to do with him, or so he thinks. He only socializes with Beverly, until a customer shows up one day and refuses to stop talking to him whenever he comes in. Surprising himself, Will finds he is actually interested.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Infires/gifts">Stellar_Infires</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Hannibal noticed about the other boy was the logo on his shirt. It was from a local coffee shop. Not one Hannibal had been to more than perhaps once, when he was desperate. It was popular, but that didn’t guarantee quality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing Hannibal noticed was his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy was staring at his own hands with eyes so vibrantly ocean colored, Hannibal considered for a moment if he was looking at a god of the sea. The eyes were set into a face that could have been a Greek painting, so beautiful as to capture the mind and soul alike. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy was staring at his hands because he had just fallen, and they were scraped to the point where his blood was dripping onto the sidewalk. There were likely bits of gravel and dirt lodged in his skin, but he didn’t seem to mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy’s eyes tracked the trickle of blood with vapid curiosity. It was almost as if he was watching how the liquid behaved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal watched as the boy slowly came to his senses and wiped his hands off on his jeans. They left red smears on the fabric, and Hannibal hoped the boy was headed home so he could clean up rather than be seen in such a state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t in Hannibal’s nature to stare, but he was prone to watching people as they walked by the window of the diner he liked to frequent. He always sat in the same seat, and ate the same small dish that he found to be acceptable. It was a very good place to observe others when they felt at ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was also a very good place to hunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal paid his bill and left the diner in no more of a hurry than any other day. He stepped out into the afternoon air and took a breath in. He could smell the blood near his feet, and he tried to pick out what that boy might smell like. Even his sense of smell wasn’t that good. There were too many competing scents mingled in the outdoor air. It was a shame, really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal walked down the street in the same direction he had seen the boy go. The campus was not extremely large, so he didn’t see any reason he shouldn’t be able to find the boy again. He wanted to talk to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it was a whim, he mused. It was just so odd to see someone react to their own injury with such calm calculation rather than becoming upset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Hannibal walked, he noticed every few meters there would be another drop or two of blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was still bleeding, and was just letting it drip? Perhaps he didn’t realize he was leaving that sort of breadcrumb trail, but he knew he was injured. It was a terribly odd thing for anyone to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The campus wasn’t terribly crowded, so Hannibal easily picked out the mop of dark curls as they made their way to an apartment building. Hannibal stopped in the park across the way and tracked the movement of the boy as he found his door, three down on the left side. The boy slung his backpack off his shoulders as he opened the door, and he was soon out of Hannibal’s sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal sat on the nearby bench for a few minutes, simply watching the door he had seen the boy go through. He knew in that moment that he was going to be seeing more of the strange other, whether the universe granted it to him or he had to take it for himself. There was something unique about the boy, and Hannibal had always been fascinated by the unique. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will rubbed his face tiredly as he looked over the counter at yet another customer. He was really so exhausted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Classes were brutal at the moment, and it didn’t help that the campus had been crawling with police recently. There had been some disappearances, apparently, and rumor had it there had also been a few murders. The word on the street was that it was a serial killer, targeting people on the campus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will didn’t pay much mind to the gossip, being more focused on not failing a course because he didn’t sleep at night. The little gossip he knew, he heard while on the job and was entirely against his will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s life, personally, had been going okay. The people around him seemed to be getting nicer, or at least he thought they were. He had been in a few incidents with people who hadn’t exactly been kind, but after each he stopped seeing those people around. He wasn’t overly concerned about them. They had probably just found someone else to bother for a while, or they just hung out in different areas. There were enough people around that it wasn’t unusual to lose people in the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If anyone had suggested to him at that time that the people he had problems with were the same people going missing these past months, Will probably would have just shrugged and made whoever was talking to him their coffee. He wouldn’t assume something so ridiculous, and he wouldn’t bother explaining why it was ridiculous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will mostly didn’t bother actually talking to anyone aside from who he absolutely had to. He had a few friends, who were mostly just people who shared more than one class with him and weren’t completely tasteless. Most people didn’t like him, so the only ones that ended up hanging around were the people that didn’t care much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Will,” an accented voice greeted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will looked up with a raised eyebrow at the customer who had gone so far as to use the name provided by the name tag. As the accent would suggest, he looked European and noble. He didn’t look much older than Will himself, but he was wearing a three piece suit. It made him stick out like a sore thumb among the other college students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, what can I get you today?” Will replied, ducking his head back down and letting his hair fall in front of his eyes as he prepared to take the order of this strange guy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will felt the amusement roll off the guy in waves, hitting him with a strange warmth that he didn’t get from most people who were trying to get coffee. Most people Will came into contact with on the daily were indifferent to him, seeing him only as a means to getting their coffee. It was weird for anyone to read his name tag, much less use his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will took the guy’s order, trying not to overthink anything. He was probably just a friendly person who wanted to treat others well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I get a name for that order?” Will asked, glad to have a reason to get rid of the guy at last. It was off putting to have him stand there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will glanced up as he asked, and saw a warm smile on the guy’s face as he leaned slightly forward toward Will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hannibal. Thank you very much, Will.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will felt his gaze caught by the swirling maroon eyes of this guy. There was something in his expression that made Will’s face grow warm as he nodded and tore his eyes away to write the name on the cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Hannibal,” he said, trying not to look as nervous as he suddenly felt, “I’ll have that ready for you in just a tic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will felt the new spike of amusement from the guy when he said it, and he had to turn away to keep from turning completely red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was wrong with this guy? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will couldn’t stop thinking about it as he prepared the drink. He had never really liked being the subject of attention, and it was weird that this one customer didn’t seem to be affected by his distancing attempts. Will was very good at keeping people at an arm’s length, but this guy seemed unbothered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will called his name and Hannibal came up to the counter with a warm smile at the ready. Will held out the cup and Hannibal’s long fingers smoothly wrapped around it, their hands brushing against each other during the exchange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will pulled his hand away like he had been burned by the contact, feeling his face grow warm with frustration at himself. He normally didn’t care about how the customers acted. Why was this guy any different?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will had had his fair few customers flirt with him, too. He knew his boyish face and dark curls of hair made him look endearing to many, but the novelty of his looks wore off as soon as he started talking to anyone. He also knew he was not very likable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Will,” Hannibal said, his voice calm despite the buffeting waves of amusement and interest coming from him, “Your service has been exceptional.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guy </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>have been flirting. Will had never been accused of giving </span>
  <em>
    <span>exceptional</span>
  </em>
  <span> service before. He didn’t engage in small talk and he didn’t make enough eye contact. He made people feel uncomfortable, and it reflected in how people commented on his customer service.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very welcome, sir,” Will replied, inwardly grimacing at how distant and cold he sounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled, and Will felt the spike of amusement again. What was with this guy? Everything Will did seemed to amuse him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hannibal, please,” he said, tucking a bill into the tip jar on the counter, “I’ll likely be seeing you around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the wink that really did Will in. He knew he was probably as red as a beet in that moment, and he was speechless as Hannibal walked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How the hell was anyone so smooth? Hannibal seemed to have some sort of natural talent for flirting, or maybe Will was just oblivious. It might have been both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drake seemed to notice Will’s predicament and quickly swapped places with him so Will wouldn’t have to talk to another customer while he was so completely unprepared for social interaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will could feel eyes on him while he ducked into the back to sweep or <em>something</em>. The gaze was from the table at the window, and Will knew exactly who was watching him with such intense amusement. Will thought everyone in the shop would be able to tell.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. By Any Other Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hannibal watched as Will ducked to the back of the store. The deep blush on his cheeks was </span>
  <em>
    <span>terribly</span>
  </em>
  <span> becoming of him, and Hannibal hoped he would be able to be the cause of it more often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been incredibly fulfilling to finally speak to Will face to face. He had been watching the boy for a few months now, and his interest had only grown. The disappearances hadn’t yet been linked to their interactions with Will, and there was no reason they should have been. Hannibal’s prey was composed mainly of people who only met Will in passing and had not shown him proper courtesy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What surprised Hannibal was that Will himself had not made the connection. Will was taking law enforcement classes, and he was brilliant at it. Hannibal had been able to find that much out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he was too close to the issue, or simply was not paying attention to the vermin Hannibal was ridding them both of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The employee who replaced Will at the counter only looked at Hannibal once, raising a curious eyebrow. He supposed it was because very few ever managed to evoke such a reaction from Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal reveled in his victory. Not only had he finally spoken to Will, but he had made an impression. A good impression too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal leisurely sipped his coffee, watching passerbys through the window. He noticed immediately when Will came back out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will quietly thanked his replacement and took up his post with his usual expression of indifference. Hannibal made sure not to stare, or show an inappropriate amount of interest in Will, but he did offer a small smile when Will glanced up at him from the counter. Will’s cheeks regained a small margin of their earlier blush, and Will ducked his head back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal mulled over the situation, as he had done many times before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was truly a shame Will worked at the coffee shop. On a college campus, it was one of the places guaranteed to be busy almost constantly. Even, or perhaps especially, late at night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what Hannibal had seen, Will did not enjoy having company constantly. He was a fairly isolated person, having only a handful of close acquaintances. He would often spend days alone save for going to work and classes. He ignored most of the people around him, avoiding eye contact whenever possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal had considered that Will may be borderline autistic, just from observing his behaviors and tendencies. The thing that made him hesitate was the level of awareness Will seemed to have of his own condition and others’. He was able to act perfectly pleasant and agreeable when it was necessary. While he was at work, for instance, one would be hard pressed to find anything, other than the avoidance of eye contact, to identify his oddness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal wondered if it might be an abundance of empathy and mirror neurons that caused his ability to mimic normalcy so well. It would be fascinating to find out more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be having the same as last time?” Will asked, tapping his fingers absently on the counter between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only come by once before and you remember my order?” he asked, intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will glanced up for only a fleeting moment before looking back down at Hannibal’s tie. It had been two weeks since Hannibal had last come in. He had to make the impression of normalcy for the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a good memory,” he explained, “so is that what you will be having today, or would you like to try something different?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal considered it for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same,” he answered, “but last time it was a bit sweet for my taste. I’m sure you would know how to rectify that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded, putting in the order and snatching a cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going by Hannibal again, or was that just an alias?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Hannibal hadn’t known better, he would have thought Will was teasing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal Lecter is my true, given name,” he said, smiling, “and I think I shall continue to use it for the time. Is that to your liking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will once again turned pleasantly pink and he hesitated for a heartbeat before replying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-it’s really nothing to do with me,” he said, his hand shaking a bit as he wrote Hannibal’s name on the cup, “I’ll, uh, have this ready for you in a tic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will quickly turned away and began making the drink, and Hannibal watched. He knew Will was aware that he was watching, but Will refused to look over at him while he was working. It was an admirable show of defiance against his own instincts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you are, sir,” Will said, handing Hannibal his cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled, letting their fingers brush once again as he took the offered coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal, please,” he said, “I doubt I’m that much older than you, and I might just hold it against you if you make me feel so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will turned a shade darker and ducked his head so he was staring at the counter rather than Hannibal’s tie. He licked his lips, and he looked nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, si- Hannibal. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal huffed a quiet laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite alright, Will. That was mostly an attempt at humor on my part. Thank you once again. I have enjoyed your service immensely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal slipped another bill into the tip jar as he had last time, taking no small amount of joy in the look of amazement and wonder on Will’s face as he did. Hannibal turned to take his seat once again at the window by himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coffee was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed Will’s friendly coworker was not on duty at the time, leaving Will to stutter through the next three orders before he managed to get himself fully together again. Hannibal admired his ability to put the mask of normalcy back on, as it reminded him of himself in ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what Hannibal could tell, he and Will were almost nothing alike, but they were more alike than most. Hannibal’s natural curiosity had drawn him toward the psychological and medical, while Will had a natural aptitude for them and avoided them as much as he could. Hannibal’s unknown activities kept him against the law by nature, while Will worked to uphold and protect the law as his future career. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In every unguarded moment of Will’s that Hannibal managed to be witness to, he was able to see their similarities. Will had a mask he presented to the world, much as Hannibal did. Will’s was of a shy, unassuming college student who was unsocial and unlikable. Hannibal’s was of a noble and only somewhat aloof medical student who entertained himself by attending high quality social gatherings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of these personas was truly who they were. They both had a darker side that the mask hid from the population around them. The masks were tailored out of pieces of the personalities Will and Hannibal had seen or met during their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t know what was up with Hannibal, but he also wasn’t sure he minded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal just watched people walk by as he sat by the window, and drank his coffee so slowly Will thought it must be cold by the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal had been mostly amused during their interaction, again. He had been very interested in when Will said he had a very good memory, and he had clearly enjoyed watching Will make his drink. The continued spikes of amusement were boggling to Will. Almost every time Will said anything, Hannibal seemed to become more interested in talking to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was abundantly clear now that Hannibal had been flirting, and Will knew the comment about his name had made him feel it was reciprocated. He hadn’t exactly meant it that way. He had been half sure the guy had just used the name Hannibal the same way others came in and used the name Wonder Woman, although perhaps in a bit more of a nerd way. He wasn’t going to correct Hannibal in thinking he had flirted back, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was sure Hannibal would stop being interested if they ever managed to have a conversation longer than it took to make a cup of coffee. The truth was that Hannibal was objectively attractive. Will couldn’t claim he would mind it if Hannibal ever worked up the courage to ask him out. The guy certainly looked like he could pay for something nice. One date that started out nice would be fun. At least until it wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about the way Hannibal looked at him, his eyes warm and curious, made Will feel like he was familiar in some way. It was like they already knew each other. He had heard people say that was how they felt when they first met a best friend, but he had never really thought about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will tried to make sure he was busy whenever Hannibal looked over. He knew Hannibal was trying not to get caught staring at him, and he didn’t want to make it obvious he was tempted to do the same. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Would Look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hannibal had been making a habit out of stopping by the coffee shop. Of course, he made sure it wasn’t too suspicious. He went in regularly, but more often when Will was working than any other time. Will had continued to perfectly make his coffee every single time, and would blush almost every time Hannibal walked in. It was a small pleasure Hannibal indulged in whenever possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever do anything other than work, Will?” he asked, leaning casually on the counter as Will put down his order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will huffed softly, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Occasionally,” he answered, “why? I have to warn you, I’m not very good company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled as Will turned to make the drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you would absolutely be pleasant company. Perhaps others do not see you that way. I may just have something you might enjoy, though I wouldn’t want to intrude on your study time. I would guess you are a very good student. Perhaps we could study together sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will turned back with the drink and handed it to Hannibal, glancing over Hannibal’s suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not studying medicine,” he stated, “and I doubt many of our classes are anything alike. Have a good day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was mildly disappointing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Will. I hope you have a pleasant day as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal took his usual seat and looked out the window. There were not many people out today. There might have been something happening that would draw students away from the area, like a gathering. Hannibal only knew that Will was here, and so here Hannibal stayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was odd for Hannibal to have ignored a social gathering. He tried to give the appearance of a socially active and friendly student. If anyone were paying attention to his attendance, they would likely recognize that it was odd for him to be missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal began mulling over what he would say if anyone asked. He was a very accomplished liar, and well trusted by most. He wouldn’t be questioned much further than the initial inquisition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it was, for the time being, Hannibal was one of only five customers in the coffee shop. He had the opportunity to observe Will unimpeded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal knew Will was aware he was being watched. It had only taken a few visits for him to realize Will knew. Despite having recognized it, Will hadn’t started acting less civil to Hannibal when he came in. If anything, Will acted more familiar and almost friendly to him. There was something truly remarkable about Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back out the window to watch as a few people walked by, Hannibal smiled to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had guessed what he was studying just from looking at him. It was an impressive trick, and Hannibal was curious how he had pulled it off. Hannibal had never brought anything with him that would show others what classes he attended. He tried not to ever carry things like that around if he could help it. He knew Will hadn’t been following him around. It would have been impossible for Will to do so while Hannibal was busy following </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hannibal supposed he could have assumed he was a medical student based on his outfit alone, since most medical students did happen to be from wealthy families. It didn’t seem like something Will would choose to do, though. It seemed too careless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy Hannibal had seen sit in a park and take notes of every passerby like his career depended on it would not have been careless in an observation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was terribly curious. Hannibal could not quite figure out how Will had known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal turned his cup around in his hands as he thought, watching his own hands as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was something to do with his hands. He had been told once they were artist’s hands. Perhaps they looked like doctor’s hands to Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something caught Hannibal’s eye and he stopped the movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Written on the cup, just under the lip, in tiny, scrawling handwriting, was a short message.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You want to know how I figured it out?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The question was followed up by a phone number, and Hannibal felt like he might be the one to blush this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had known Hannibal was flirting with him. He had known Hannibal was curious. He knew he was going to make Hannibal even more curious with the comment. He had given Hannibal his phone number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal quickly wrote the number down in his pocket notebook before he pulled out his cell to enter it there as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal had not expected Will to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all things. He had expected for it to take a while of Hannibal talking to him, and then Hannibal would have to be the first to offer his number. He had expected Will to take his number, and then ignore him for a few weeks until Hannibal finally made him curious enough to contact him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never thought Will would be the first to act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Hannibal’s way out, he offered Will another wink as he slipped a bill into the tip jar. It had become a habit, and he knew Will could use some money anyway. It was certainly no skin off his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smirked in reply and waved him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was surprising Hannibal at every turn today, it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god. What had he just done?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt his face grow hot and he knew he was turning red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had just smirked at Hannibal? After giving him his number?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was definitely Beverly’s fault. He had to tell himself that as he furiously scrubbed a perfectly clean counter as he waited for another customer to walk in. It had to be because she had been poking him about it for a week. Something had finally snapped, and he had just done it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had planned it all out, not this way. This had not been the plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plan had been for Hannibal to make the first move. Sure, he had already sort of asked Will out, but he wanted Hannibal to give him his number first. Then, he had planned to “forget” he had it for about a week. He would call Hannibal up and say he was free, and see Hannibal jump at the opportunity.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was not the plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will tapped his fingers against the counter, counting his breaths and trying to focus. He couldn’t afford to panic at work, no matter how quiet things were at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would have to talk to Beverly. For one thing, he had to scold her for being the influence that had driven him to do such a thing. For another, he had to ask her for advice. He was terrible at relationships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did not! Oh my god Will! I didn’t think you had it in you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly punched him in the arm with exactly enough force to keep from hurting him. She was good at that kind of thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I instantly regretted it. It’s all your fault,” Will grumbled, “I had a plan. Everything was going according to plan. Then, your voice popped into my head and now I’m in this mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly smirked, taking a sip of the drink she affectionately called “unicorn blood”. It was something she had experimented with until she got it exactly how she liked it. Will had never seen anyone else drink it. It was fruity and sweet, and had just enough espresso to keep you awake for a week. Beverly had about one a day unless it was finals week. Will didn’t know how she was alive after finals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> Will Graham, right here, somehow managed to flirt with a cute guy without completely screwing it up. I am so proud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly wiped an imaginary tear away while Will dropped his head onto his folded arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was doomed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not just cute, Bev. He’s gorgeous. Have you ever seen him? I swear Michelangelo carved him out of marble. Why the hell is he even interested?” Will said, feeling dread and despair fill his entire body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, maybe because you’re pretty hot stuff yourself?” Beverly shot back, “Come on, Will. People flirt with you all the time. You know how it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will huffed, lifting his head and glaring at Beverly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not people like him,” he said dramatically, “and no one ever sticks around to flirt twice. I’m completely doomed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly patted him on the back as she took a long sip of her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, he might <em>not</em> call,” she offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will. You haven’t seen the guy, Bev. He is definitely going to call. He’s damn committed, and he is going to call me. Oh my god. He’s going to call me. What do I do? Do I even answer, or should I just ignore him? I might live if I don’t answer. But then I’ll have to see him at the shop again. There’s no right answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly rolled her eyes with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. You’re hopeless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bev!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. And Taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled. It had actually been Will’s number after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Will. This is Hannibal Lecter. How are you today?” he replied, closing his eyes and picturing Will on the other end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh. I’m-I’m fine,” Will answered, stuttering and hesitating before continuing, “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was terribly endearing to hear Will so nervous. Hannibal wished he was standing in the same room as Will so he could smell the sweat on his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am very well, especially now I am sure you gave me your real number,” Hannibal said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Will said, “You thought I would give you a fake number?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thought only crossed my mind for a moment. I didn’t think that lowly of you, I simply worried my forwardness had been too uncomfortable for you. It would have been my own fault for acting so. Might I ask you out to lunch tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, and Hannibal heard another voice. Will must have been with someone at the moment. If he was nervous about the call, it would likely be the classmate he spent time with. Hannibal thought her name might be Beverly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, uh, sure,” came Will’s reply through the phone, “uh, where? When? Uh. I’m not very good at this. What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s smile widened. Will sounded very nervous. Hannibal wondered if he had asked Beverly for advice before answering the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe there is a decent park on campus. I am a fairly good cook. Allow me to prepare a picnic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another pause, in which Hannibal thought he heard an excited squee from the other person listening. It was followed by some quick hushing from Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good. What should I bring? Should I bring anything?” Will asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed, as if he actually had to consider it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how I prefer my coffee. Now let me return the favor. Two of your regular orders, if that isn’t too much to ask. Does twelve work for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Will said quickly, “uh. Yeah. I can do that. Twelve works. Yeah. It sounds great. See you then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal wanted to laugh. He could picture the perfect blush Will now wore. It was something he had become used to, and he adored it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you then, Will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The call ended, and Hannibal put his phone away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a rather pleasant outcome,” he told the man on the table before him, “I had worried he would not enjoy the idea of a picnic. Now, I think I’ll take your liver, if it’s all the same to you. You’ll be dead anyway. I don’t expect you’ll be needing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A picnic!” Beverly squealed, shoving Will gently, “this guy really must like you. How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I want to puke,” Will answered, dropping his head so it made a thump against the table, “I just made a complete fool of myself. Did I just say “uh”, like, five hundred times? I could hardly get out a word without stuttering. Just kill me now, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly laughed and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know better than that. You’ll have to do the job yourself. I’m not going to jail before I finish college. He sounds fancy. What’s he like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will groaned, remembering who they were talking about. Not that he had ever forgotten. He had just managed to shove the images out of his mind for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s more fancy than you’re thinking,” he warned, “he wears three piece suits. Every. Day. I don’t even know how he pulls them off. Some of them are plaid, damn it. Why did he flirt with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly was holding her abdomen as she shook with laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will-ha, Will Graham-hehehe. Will Graham is going on a date, with-heh, with a silver spoon. I never thought I’d see the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Never thought I’d live up to their standards, huh?” he shot back, without venom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I never thought they’d live up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, actually. You may not realize it, Will, but you are a very picky person when it comes to this kind of thing. I’d know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt his face grow warm again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that he didn’t <em>like</em> Beverly. She was really nice. He just couldn’t picture himself <em>dating</em> her, or anything like it. He hadn’t meant to hurt her feelings when she confessed she liked him. He was just glad she got over things like that easily. He didn’t know what he would do without her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was</span>
  </em>
  <span> he picky?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, man,” Beverly said, interrupting his thoughts, “I didn’t mean anything by that. You know I’m over it. Right now is about you. You and your super hot, super wealthy date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will glared at Beverly over his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even know him,” he said, then realized something, “Oh my god. He’s not going to like the coffee. I know how he likes his coffee. Oh god. I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> how he likes his coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly laughed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if he gives up on you after tasting it, you’ll have two cups of coffee all to yourself,” she offered, “and then it’s over. No more to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will dropped his head back onto his arms and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He imagined Hannibal taking a sip of the coffee. It would be too sweet, he knew it would be. But Hannibal would just raise an eyebrow and look at Will with the same amusement he always did. He wasn’t going to give up that easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. He won’t give up on me for the coffee,” Will said miserably, “He’ll wait until I’ve <em>really</em> made a fool of myself. He’s too damn curious. I’ve dug my own grave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly was getting tired of Will’s worrying. He could feel it seeping from her, though she was still amused. She just wasn’t entertained anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least that means you have an actual chance to have things go well,” she said, “and who knows? Maybe he’ll actually like you the way you are. Wouldn’t that be something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had to admit it really would be. There were very few people in the world who actually enjoyed his company. There were some who tolerated it out of necessity, and some who avoided it at all costs. Beverly was one of the few who actively talked to him and didn’t mind his oddness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Hannibal ended up being another, it would be a cosmic miracle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will wasn’t attracted to many people, but those he was attracted to rarely returned the sentiment. The mere thought of it being reciprocated was almost unimaginable to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to help me,” Will begged Beverly, “It’s because of you I’m in this mess in the first place. You have to help me figure out what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly grinned. She had been hoping to hear exactly that, and Will had known it. She was the nosy type when it came to his dating life, and she was always willing to get involved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” she said, “let’s get a plan together, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal carefully prepared the liver and decided on what clothes he was going to wear. He considered dressing down a bit, knowing his suits could be intimidating. He ultimately decided that he could wear a sweater and a two piece suit. It would be more casual than his normal attire, but not wholly unacceptable for his tastes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered idly what Will would decide to wear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was in possession of few formal options when it came to his clothing. He owned a suit, likely reserved for weddings or job interviews. He mostly wore T-shirts and flannels with his jeans. It would be very interesting to see what he thought was appropriate for their picnic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal decided not to expect him to dress nicer than he did any other day. He would only be setting himself up for disappointment that way. He would be pleased whatever Will decided, but he did hope the idea of their lunch was motivation for Will to put some effort into his appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal wanted the picnic to go perfectly. He was confident that he could make Will feel comfortable, despite his anxious personality. He wanted Will to come away from the lunch feeling he was understood and appreciated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making Will become dependent or attached to Hannibal would take longer than one day, he knew, but a picnic was a very good place to start. He just had to make sure everything went well enough that Will would be amenable to more meetings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, and Hannibal still had to set up his display. The man in the basement simply could not be there during their lunch. It would not do at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Hannibal made all the arrangements he needed and transported the now lifeless body to where he thought it really ought to belong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked much nicer here, and it was certainly doing more good as a piece of art than it ever did as a vessel for the unfortunate personality of its host. The man had actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>insulted </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will when he had been given his coffee. He had been rude through ordering, and then he had literally added insult to injury with his parting remark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. This man truly deserved to serve Hannibal as a means to creating art. He had wasted his life, and Hannibal had the privilege of taking it from him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. And Smell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will shifted his weight nervously, tapping his fingers on one of the paper cups he held in the cardboard holder. They were still piping hot, and he hoped they didn’t have a chance to get cold before Hannibal came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was atrociously early, having paced around his apartment for a good two hours before finally giving in to his desire to just get the coffee and wait at the park. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting at the park wasn’t much better than waiting in his apartment, as it happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will stood awkwardly, trying to look casual and natural as he held the coffee and looked around like a spooked deer. He knew he must look insane to anyone who walked by, but there wasn’t really anything he could do about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will forced himself to take a deep breath and stop tapping his fingers. He walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. He looked down at the cups and set them on the bench next to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He imagined he looked much more normal now, like he was just waiting for a friend. He might even look somewhat comfortable, wearing a blue button up shirt and grey slacks. It was the nicest outfit he owned other than his suit, and Beverly had insisted he wear it. People might walk past and not even notice him. That was good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will continued measuring his breaths and forced himself to hold more still than he normally would. He focused on what his senses were telling him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could smell the grass and hear the rustle of leaves from a tree that was a few meters away. He could hear people talking as they walked together along the sidewalk that cut through the park. He could feel the very soft breeze as it brushed his hair along the nape of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will jumped slightly and looked up as Hannibal sat on the bench next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem very relaxed. I wonder what you were thinking of,” Hannibal continued, tipping his head back and closing his eyes as if he were sensing all the same things Will had just been focusing on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Uh. I was just listening,” Will said, feeling stupid for how he sounded, “but I didn’t hear you walk up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had only then noticed that Hannibal had managed to sneak up on him without making a sound. It was odd, and slightly frightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies. I saw that you were relaxed and did not wish to disturb you. I hope you do not mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed softly, feeling a bit of stress release from his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. I was just surprised,” he said, then picked up the coffee cups and held them out, “I brought the coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Will said it, he felt stupid. Hannibal would have seen the coffee from a mile away, and there was no reason for him to have thought Will wouldn’t bring the coffee. He felt his face grow warm and knew he must be blushing terribly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled and took one of the cups from the cardboard holder. He lifted it and inhaled deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it you like your coffee somewhat sweeter than I do,” he said conversationally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was impressed by how naturally he seemed to be able to talk. Will always felt like he was tripping over his words, but Hannibal used them with the grace of a dancer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Sorry,” Will said, “I know you don’t like it so sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal raised an eyebrow, and Will felt another spike of amusement. It was becoming normal for Will to feel those when Hannibal was around, but it was still confusing as hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal took a sip, and Will’s eyes inadvertently tracked the movement so his eyes landed on Hannibal’s lips. He stared for a moment before he realized what he was doing and tore his gaze away, blushing even more aggressively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I find it perfectly acceptable,” Hannibal told Will, “and though it is not how I prefer mine, I find it charming that you take yours so sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt like he couldn’t breathe. How did Hannibal manage to make everything sound so damn amazing? Was it the accent? Maybe it was just the words he chose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, um, so,” Will said, trying to clear his thoughts well enough to put together a sentence, “do you want to find a picnic table?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The amusement was rolling off of Hannibal in waves, and Will wasn’t sure how to feel about it. It wasn’t the sort of amusement that left him afraid of what was coming next. He had felt people maliciously amused by him before, but this was different. Hannibal didn’t find him funny, or at least not in that way. He was genuinely just enjoying being around Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t know how to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I brought a blanket, and I thought it would be rather pleasant to sit in the grass, if you are amenable to that,” Hannibal said, “The weather is certainly fair enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded, maybe a bit enthusiastically. He was trying to imagine what it was going to be like, but the words coming from Hannibal’s mouth muddled his thoughts like a warm mist. It was pleasantly thrilling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Yeah. Wherever you think works,” Will said, trying not to sound as anxious as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truly, Will thought it could not be healthy how anxious he felt about everything, but nothing mattered to him more in that moment than the fact that Hannibal was standing up and stretching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was lithe, lean, and had broad shoulders. He had a larger build than Will, but it was entirely becoming of him. It reminded Will of a statue of a Roman god, and he thought back to what he had told Beverly. He really could be carved from marble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know a very pleasant place in this park,” Hannibal said, picking up the large basket he had apparently brought with him, “it is just over there, and it is partially shaded in case the sun becomes too warm for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will only nodded numbly. He jumped slightly when he realized he was still sitting, and Hannibal was waiting for him to stand up so they could go. He stood up quickly, nearly dropping his coffee, and brushed himself down. He knew he was entirely red by this time, and he tried to calm down so he could just act normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a small spike in Hannibal’s amusement, and Will ducked his head down to look at Hannibal’s nice leather shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way,” he said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shoes turned and began walking off into the grass. Will followed, staring at the shoes and walking carefully. The last thing he needed was to trip and spill coffee all over both of them. He would probably actually die from embarrassment if that happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shoes stopped, and Will stopped too. He was a good four feet away from Hannibal, trying not to be too close or make Hannibal feel like he was trying to keep too much of a distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we are,” Hannibal said, setting the basket down and lifting a dark red blanket from within.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal flicked the blanket out with practiced ease, and Will was envious of the grace he seemed to have in all things. The blanket spread out and landed evenly on the grass as if obeying Hannibal’s thoughts and unspoken orders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal sat down on the blanket and waved for Will to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shuffled over and sat on the other end, leaving most of the blanket between them. It wasn’t a very large blanket, but it left a good two feet between them that Will expected to be for whatever food Hannibal had made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god. What if Will didn’t like the food? What would he do? There was no way he could tell Hannibal, but should he just eat it anyway? What was the protocol?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will became even more nervous as Hannibal unpacked several dishes that looked nicer than anything Will owned. What if it was some weird foreign food that Will had never tasted, and he ended up hating it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you are a fan of liver,” Hannibal said, taking the final dish from the basket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will wasn’t sure how he had fit all of this in the basket in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never had it other than liverwurst when I was a kid,” he said, swallowing a lump in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal paused slightly in his movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I hope I have prepared it well enough to make your first experience enjoyable. I don’t quite consider liverwurst to be on the same tier of food as what I enjoy. I hope that is not offensive to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed, and he felt some of his anxiety seep out of his muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I didn’t really like the stuff. I can’t imagine whatever you made can be any worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal raised an eyebrow at him with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should hope the bar is not so low, or else any success cannot be taken at face value,” he said, though Will felt he wasn’t worried in the slightest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of everything Will could feel from Hannibal, it was mostly anticipation and amusement. There were some more layers of less prominent emotions, but none that made Will terribly concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal took the lids off a few dishes and began serving the food onto the plates he had set out. Will felt like he should offer to help, but he was sure he would mess something up, and didn’t think it was worth the risk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he said instead, trying desperately to engage in friendly conversation, “You enjoy cooking?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. As Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will looked absolutely stunning, and Hannibal was almost sad he hadn’t seen Will like this before. He took solace in the idea that Will had dressed up for</span>
  <em>
    <span> him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and no one else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark blue of his shirt perfectly accentuated the color of Will’s eyes, along with his complexion and the dark shade of his hair. The pleasant blush was once again present, having appeared only moments after Hannibal had greeted Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is one of my hobbies, yes,” Hannibal answered Will’s question, “and it is something I enjoy greatly. I especially enjoy sharing it with friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded, his curls bouncing slightly with the motion. Hannibal’s attention was caught briefly by the way the sun glinted off the soft curls of his hair. He wanted to run his fingers through that hair terribly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal returned his focus to dishing the food out onto Will’s plate, making it look as presentable as he could given that it was a picnic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s eyes tracked his movements, and Hannibal found it endearing how they always seemed to do so. Whenever Hannibal moved, Will’s eyes would be quick to follow. He wondered what thoughts might be running through Will’s brilliant mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you knew I am studying medicine,” Hannibal said, breaking the lull in conversation, “I am impressed. I am terribly curious how you managed to put it together from the few interactions we have had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will swallowed, apparently not feeling as comfortable as he had that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Well, I’m studying law enforcement,” he said, accepting the plate Hannibal handed to him, “and I plan to be a profiler. Profiling can go both ways. Figure out what people are like by what they do, or figure out what they do by what they are like. It’s always been a sort of trick I can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded, humming softly as he took his first bite. He watched as Will cautiously lifted a bite to his own lips and rolled it around in his mouth before beginning to chew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is really good,” Will said, “Amazing, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I imagine your natural talent will benefit you immensely in your endeavor to become a profiler. What gave me away, if I might ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will glanced up, but only as far as Hannibal’s hands. He watched as Hannibal cut another piece of meat before he looked back down to his own plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The way you look at people,” Will admitted, sounding apprehensive about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal waited a moment before asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What way do I look at people?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will scrunched his nose as if he wasn’t sure how to say what he was thinking, and he frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not everyone,” he said, “but most people. You look out the window, but you don’t see people. You see pressure points and arteries. You see ligaments and joints. I don’t know how I can explain what I mean by that. It’s just the way doctors look at people if they are good enough. You’ll be a good doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel I look at you that way?” Hannibal thought aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shook his head, swallowing another bite of his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I said it’s not everyone. I want to say... you also study psychology?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded, wondering where Will was going with this observation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled, but it was a small thing. Just a twitch of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought so. You look at some people like they are brains, like they have something interesting trapped in their skull and you want to find out what it is. I’m guessing you are pretty good at psychology too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal huffed a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure that would be subjective,” he replied, “but now I feel you know so much about me, and I have not learned the same about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s blush darkened by a margin and he ducked his head further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask away,” he said, clearly trying to sound casual, “I’m an open book.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, that was not quite true. Will was more like a coded passage, with many layers of code, each leading to another. Hannibal was trying to decode each layer as carefully as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I look at people as if they are either simply parts of their physical form, or as a mind, how do you think<em> you</em> look at people?” Hannibal asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be interesting to see what Will said. Hannibal had some idea of what the truth was, but he wanted to see how Will managed to see himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hesitated a moment, taking his time chewing a bite of food so he could put his thoughts in order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he said, drawing the word out like he wasn’t sure he wanted to actually say the answer, “I’ve got this thing, where I can feel people, more than I see them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was fascinating, but Hannibal wasn’t sure what he meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, I can feel what the people around me are feeling,” he continued, “and I avoid eye contact most of the time. Eyes are distracting, especially when I already know exactly how people are feeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was entirely drawn into the conversation. He wanted to submerge himself entirely in what Will was saying, delving into every detail. He wanted to plunge his hands into Will’s mind until he was elbow deep in everything Will knew and saw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I may venture an observation of my own, from a psychological perspective,” Hannibal said, nodding to Will for permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will swallowed nervously and hesitated a moment, but nodded his consent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hannibal said, “what you have described is intense empathy. For someone who is no longer a small child, I would hazard a guess that you have an abundance of mirror neurons and perhaps another form of neuroses. These combine to give you the ability to slip seamlessly into the mind of others. It is an uncomfortable ability, I imagine. You can see far more than you would like, and it can be frightening to have that level of insight into the minds of others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will huffed a bitter laugh and ducked his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you were good at psychology. Maybe you should consider going into that rather than medicine,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I did not make you uncomfortable. It was a bit of an analytical ambush. I have considered becoming a psychiatrist. If something goes awry in my endeavor to become a surgeon, I will certainly fall back onto that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, like I said, you’re probably pretty good at medicine too. You think like a doctor. Don’t give up on your dream on my account. I hope I’m not making <em>you</em> uncomfortable now you know what I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal shook his head and took another sip of his coffee. He was entirely pleased to know how Will takes his coffee. It seemed to reflect him in such an endearing way. It was certainly more sweet than Hannibal preferred, but as he looked at Will, it was entirely appropriate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not uncomfortable, but I am entirely more curious than I already was. I would very much like to know what you have felt from me,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might not have dared ask if Will did not seem so at ease with his own ability. He seemed not comfortable, per se, but he had accepted that it was how he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will wet his lips and tapped his fingers on the underside of the plate he held in his lap. His blush darkened again, and he seemed to be breathing carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, I’m not sure you would still be comfortable if I tell you,” he said, avoiding Hannibal’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am sure of what I feel, so I don’t think anything should come as a surprise to me. I would be very pleased if you could tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal wasn’t sure what the best way to get Will to tell him was, but he was totally willing to do whatever it took. He would pout and beg like a child if he discovered it was the only way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed sharply, then covered his mouth like he was embarrassed about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. Uh. It’s okay. I’ll tell you,” Will said, waving him down as if he had already started begging, “Well, most of the time you are amused, at least when we are talking. I haven’t really been close to you when you are talking to or thinking about anyone else. It doesn’t work when you are across the shop with people in between.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal felt a warm rush in his chest, and he wondered if Will felt it with him. He traced the lines of Will’s face with his eyes, smiling to himself. Will truly was marvelous, and more so than Hannibal could have predicted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was so much more Hannibal wanted to learn about Will. There was so much he wished for, and he wanted to <em>have</em> Will. He just wanted to have him for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal had only felt that intense of a protective possessiveness once before in his life, and he was fascinated by the fact that Will had managed to bring it back to him at this time. He was not prone to obsession, but he admitted to himself that that was what he was experiencing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. To a Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated a day early, in celebration of Fannibal appreciation day. This is me letting you all know you are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t just amusement now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was radiating a cocktail of emotions now that threatened to overwhelm Will and drown his own emotions. The torrent was enticing and Will almost wanted to let himself be pulled under by the current. He wanted to just let himself feel what Hannibal was feeling, terrifying additions and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea that kept him from letting go was the memory of what could happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had let himself fall under once before. It had been a moment of despair and hopelessness on Will’s part, and he had thought anything would be better than what he was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t do that again. He wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine others find that terribly disturbing,” Hannibal said, amusement once again spiking to the surface despite the many other things he still felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded, still avoiding looking up at Hannibal. He swallowed and counted his breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal stretched out on the blanket so he was supported on his side and propped up on his elbow. He faced Will and seemed entirely relaxed on the outside. Will could feel his intense attention like a focused beam of sunlight on his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I don’t make a lot of friends,” Will said,  “My prickly personality makes it so most people don’t even get to the point where they find out about my weird thing. I guess that’s a bit of a blessing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a flare of anger from Hannibal, and Will glanced up in surprise. He realized immediately that Hannibal wasn’t angry with him. It must have been a sort of sympathy anger, where Hannibal was upset that others didn’t like Will. It was sort of refreshing, since no one had ever really cared. People usually decided it was Will’s fault, so it was Will’s problem. People didn’t want to make other people give Will a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only Beverly and Alana were the exceptions, and they still didn’t really do anything to defend him. They just tried to help him with the aftermath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, my apologies,” Hannibal said, preparing another bite of food on his fork, “I imagine you felt that. I cannot bring myself to forgive others who make unfair judgements with so little information. It’s an injustice, not just to you, but to the world at large.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will could feel Hannibal slowly calming down from his initial reaction, and it helped Will relax a bit as well. He felt his own frustration processing and releasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Will said, trying to move the conversation onto lighter topics, “do you just flirt with every barista you see, or am I somehow special?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t planned on asking, but it seemed like a normal thing to ask, and it would certainly be easier to talk about than his abundance of mental issues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled, and Will felt another flood of warmth in his chest, like had happened earlier. Will wasn’t sure why Hannibal was reacting so strongly to him. He didn’t seem like the type to be so easily attracted like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine you think I am a very friendly, flirtatious individual, having only seen me in that context,” Hannibal replied, “but I assure you, you are entirely unique. I knew the moment I saw you I wanted to at least get this far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was feeling overly warm now, and he knew he must be red enough to rival Hannibal’s sweater. The sweater that looked too soft to be real or fair. He desperately wanted to touch it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Will asked despite himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure why he was still talking, or how he was still breathing. His heart felt like it might explode at any moment, but he was just trying to drive the final nail in, it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another spike of amusement, and the same warm feeling from before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look at some people and see their minds,” Hannibal reminded him, “and yours is more beautiful than any others I have seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore, and his hands were shaking. The plate started to slip from his lap, but a large, confident hand plucked it away before it could spill onto the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear. I’m afraid I was a bit too forward this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s voice was closer now, and it pierced Will’s thoughts. He felt as if his lungs had opened, and he took a gasping breath. He turned his head and almost bumped right into Hannibal’s. Hannibal caught his gaze and held it, his maroon eyes staring deep into his soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was close enough to smell, and Will breathed in. Hannibal smelled like a fancy restaurant and spicy tree bark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, the smell made Will calm down further. His breathing slowed, and he felt his temperature lower as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed thoughtfully and raised a hand to Will’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are very warm, bordering feverish,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tend to run hot,” Will replied, finding himself staring at Hannibal’s lips, though he didn’t remember looking away from Hannibal’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed again and his hand moved down over Will’s cheek and under his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Will knew what was happening, Hannibal’s warm, soft lips were pressed to his. It felt perfectly natural, and wonderful in a way Will would never be able to find the words to describe. It was like he had been waiting for it his entire life, and maybe his past life as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal pulled away and smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies,” he said, “It seems I am unable to keep myself from acting on my desires when I am around you. I would almost claim I am bewitched.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed, and it almost sounded like a sob, which surprised him. He swallowed hard and stared right into Hannibal’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Which</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of us bewitched </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s smile stretched into a grin and he kissed Will again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it would not take as long as Hannibal had anticipated. Will had been entirely receptive to his advances, and had even responded with his own sort of reciprocation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal had been perfectly honest when he told Will he could not help himself. He had felt the impulse to kiss him, and he had not been able to ignore it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s lips had been slightly dried and flaked, probably from nervous biting. Hannibal had wanted to lick them, to wet them himself, and to claim Will as his own. He wanted to lick the sweat from the dip in Will’s collarbone, and taste his nervous energy on his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily for them both, Hannibal had enough control of himself to be satisfied with the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal cleaned the dishes from the picnic carefully, drying and stacking them mechanically. He had done it enough times that he hardly had to think about it at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house had been left to him by his uncle, who had died just a year before Hannibal moved to the United States. He had also been left enough money that he could have bought the house regardless. Hannibal knew he was certainly not in want of any comforts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal closed his eyes and recalled the memory of the picnic to the front of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had smelled almost as Hannibal had imagined he would. Hannibal had expected him to smell like saltwater and coffee. The smell of coffee certainly clung to him, but not as prominently as Hannibal had thought it would, and Will smelled like mint and fresh earth. Hannibal wondered if his skin would taste the way he smelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idly, Hannibal wondered if Will was aware of the disappearances and murders in the area recently. Surely he would not be able to stay ignorant for long, as he was studying law enforcement. His professors would have to bring it up, or at least address the fears or questions of the students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal wanted Will to see his design. He wanted Will to feel protected. He wanted Will to feel powerful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god! He kissed you on the first date?” Bev nearly screamed, “I told you he must be really into you. Tell me you didn’t do anything weird after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was more red now, thinking about everything after the fact, than he was when he was with Hannibal. Beverly would completely over analyze every little thing, and let him know exactly what Hannibal’s actions meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will wasn’t sure he was ready for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I did anything weird,” Will defended, questioning whether it was true, “I mean, we finished eating, and we talked about normal things. I mean, now he knows the worst about me, right? So it’s good that he didn’t bail right then. Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly raised an eyebrow with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Of course that’s good. He kissed you</span>
  <em>
    <span> after</span>
  </em>
  <span> hearing the worst, so I feel like we can be pretty sure you didn’t scare him much. Maybe he’s into the unstable type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shoved Beverly softly, feeling too late that he had not used quite enough force and had come off as weak. Beverly rolled her eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Bev, that’s not funny,” Will said, frowning at her pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly raised her hands in surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I mean, you have to admit, you aren’t exactly the epitome of mental health. I’m glad you could find a guy who gets that sort of thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make it sound like he’s mine,” he said, “We’ve been on </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>date, Bev. I don’t think you can consider it a serious relationship as of yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly shrugged and took a long sip of her unicorn blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, soon enough. I’m telling you. He is in love with you. He’s the one, unless he ends up being a creepy stalker guy. You should keep him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shook his head in both amusement and exasperation. Beverly could be one of the most annoying people he knew, but she was still much more tolerable than some. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Out of the two of us, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to end up being the weird one. Right,” Will said, making sure Beverly noticed the sarcasm that nearly caught on his teeth on the way out, “but we’re just in college. We shouldn’t expect relationships to be end-all be-all right now. I’d be okay with just getting to know him better, maybe date for a while. Nothing is permanent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly tisked at him, as if <em>he</em> was the one being silly. She stared off across the street, her sunglasses hiding her eyes, but doing nothing to cover the amusement she felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m meeting this guy,” she resolved, “You said he comes in every day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will wasn’t sure he wanted that to happen, but he knew Beverly was more stubborn than he was embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not every day,” he gave as a weak excuse, “but mostly. Make sure you only come in while I’m on shift, though. I want to be able to supervise this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be sure to be on my best behavior, then,” she said with a wink over her shades, “I just want to know what kind of dapper man managed to unlock the cage around your little heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Bev. I thought you said </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one in love. Now you’re making it sound like </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the smitten one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly shrugged again, taking another long sip from her drink. She really shouldn’t be able to survive that kind of caffeine intake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why you can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> be in love with each other. That’s how it’s supposed to work, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not going to dignify any of your speculations with actual answers. I am not going to confirm nor deny any involvement of love in any of this. Alright? Not going to say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly nodded somberly, as if she had expected nothing less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so when should I show up?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Of Such</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will smiled when Hannibal walked into the shop, and Hannibal returned the expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was good to see Will was happy he was there. He had considered that Will would overthink their date after the fact and become uncomfortable despite how he had reacted at the time. It was a weight off Hannibal’s shoulders to know they were still in good standing with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Will,” Hannibal said, “I hope you are doing well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes, but he was blushing again, so it had been well received.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, thanks. How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will talked as he wrote down the order. The shop wasn’t too busy just then, so he would be able to talk as he made it as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am doing very well today,” Hannibal replied, “and all the better for seeing you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed in surprise, turning back to him with the finished drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I should have expected your flirtations to gain a new layer after I gave in once,” Will said, “Are you going to make a habit of that as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal grinned, paying for his coffee and accepting the cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would very much like to, but I suppose that depends on whether you choose to make a habit of accompanying me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s blush deepened, and Hannibal allowed that to be the end of the discussion for the time being. He made his way to his usual seat, and watched out the window as, who other than Beverly Katz should walk past and enter the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal watched out of the corner of his eye, not giving away that he was aware of who she was. She walked confidently up to the counter and started talking to Will. Hannibal couldn’t quite hear what she was saying, but Will seemed to be concerned. They spoke for a moment before Will handed her two cups and she scanned the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her eyes landed on Hannibal, he inwardly prepared himself. She would be curious about him, for sure. He wasn’t entirely aware of what he should expect from her. He hadn’t gotten to know her yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she said by way of greeting, sliding into the seat across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal looked up and smiled politely to her. She was looking over him like he was a puzzle she had to solve. Hannibal wondered what she made of his appearance. He had opted for a more simple suit today, made of dark blue fabric that reminded him of the shirt Will had worn to the picnic. He had paired it with a dark green tie, idly hoping to subliminally convince Will to wear that color sometime in the future. He thought it would be entirely becoming of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon,” he said, “I don’t believe we have been acquainted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly’s lips twitched up in amusement, as if she had expected him to say that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t. I’m Beverly,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal decided he liked her. She was very frank, and there had to be something special about her. She was the only person he had seen actively choose to spend time with Will aside from himself. Will seemed fond of her company as well, which was enough to convince Hannibal she was special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Hannibal Lecter,” he said in reply, though he knew she was already aware of who he was. He wanted to see how far her charade would go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly nodded. She placed one of the cups she had ordered in front of him, taking a long drink from her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a drink of my own creation,” she said by way of introduction for the drink, “I call it unicorn blood. I want to see what you think of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal raised an eyebrow. He resisted the urge to glance over at Will. He wanted to know what Will thought of her activities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even touching either of the cups, Hannibal could smell their contents. The “unicorn blood” was incredibly sweet, likely far too sweet for his taste. It smelled of nearly every sweet option the shop offered, and Hannibal did not want to put it into his body. He would rather have a long life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing that made him do it was the thought of Will watching. He knew he had to get Beverly to like him in order to get her seal of approval. Friends were always the gatekeepers when it came to potential relationships. If he wanted to continue to see Will, he had to make a good impression on Beverly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal mentally prepared himself as he picked up the cup and raised it slowly towards his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The things he would do for Will Graham.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the liquid touched his tongue, Hannibal had to refrain from gagging on it. As predicted, it was far too sweet. Hannibal thought he would die instantly if he drank the entire cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully not spitting the liquid out, Hannibal put the cup down and swallowed. He allowed himself to make a displeased face as he nudged the cup away from himself and took a drink of his preferred beverage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly stifled some laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I approve,” she said happily, “Will doesn’t like it at all either. I just wanted to see if I should warn him you’re gonna die young. Looks like you have more sense than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Beverly turned and waved at Will. When she was sure she had caught his attention, she gave an exaggerated thumbs up. Hannibal smiled at Will as well, glad he had managed to please Beverly despite her terrible sense of taste. Will blushed deeply and quickly moved to wipe down the counter, though Hannibal was sure it didn’t need it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Beverly said, turning back to Hannibal, “now you know I’m Will’s friend. I think you’re smart enough you already figured that out though. It’s my job to make sure you’re good enough for him. Not many people make the cut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal raised his eyebrows and nodded, taking another drink. That terrible coffee had left quite the bad taste in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I hope I can make a good impression on you, miss Katz,” he replied, “I assume you have a few questions for me, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly nodded, pulling the cup Hannibal had rejected back over to herself, and he was slightly horrified to think she might actually drink out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, why did you start flirting with him in the first place?” she asked, taking a long sip from her own cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was put at temporary ease by the fact that she had not taken a drink from his discarded cup right in front of him. At least not yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal did allow himself to glance over to where Will was trying very hard not to seem like he was watching their conversation. Hannibal smiled fondly, knowing it would do wonders for Beverly’s perception of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I first saw Will,” Hannibal began, “I knew his mind was unique. I have always been fascinated by the workings of the inner mind, so I was curious about him. The moment I caught sight of his vibrant, sea colored eyes, I knew I would like nothing more than to convince him to give me a chance. I suppose it could be considered love at first sight, if everything works out in the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly was beaming at him, and Hannibal averted his gaze to seem a bit shy about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do hope you don’t say that to him,” he said softly, “I don’t want him to feel obligated into anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly crossed her heart, still grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my job to give you the seal of approval. It’s not my job to tell him anything. Your secret is safe with me. Now, after your first date, how do you feel about him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled again. Beverly was getting straight to the point. She didn’t beat about the bush at all, and knew what she wanted. It was a very good quality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you seem intent to bleed my reserve of secrets dry. I feel as if you ask me to bare my soul to you, when we know almost nothing about each other. Might we not enter some sort of agreement of exchange? A quid pro quo, of sorts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly narrowed her eyes at him, feigning suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Fine. I can’t promise to be honest, though,” Beverly said with a wink, “I’m not known for my ability to tell the truth about my personal life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t intend to ask anything nearly as personal as you are asking me,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly seemed impressed and pleased with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Fire away, unless you want to answer mine first,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you studying?” Hannibal asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forensics,” she replied proudly, “I want to specialize in fiber analysis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded. That explained how Will had come to know her and tolerate her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that the conversation is a bit more balanced, I shall do my best to answer your question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal decided to take a moment to choose his words carefully. The question she had posed dug far deeper than he knew she thought it did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are beautiful secrets that lie in Will’s mind that I hadn’t even the faintest clue of before I convinced him to join me for lunch,” Hannibal said, allowing himself to sound a bit wistful, “and he has the ability to be both stunningly confident, and endearingly bashful. He is brilliant, and clever. His natural ability to connect to others gives him a unique advantage when it comes to understanding and dealing with others. The fact that he chooses so often to isolate himself forces me to recognize that I have been given an opportunity that so few are. It would be truly shameful to let it go to waste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly looked like she might cry. Hannibal wasn’t sure what he would be expected to do if she did. He would be able to pull off something if it came to it, but he hoped it wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” she said, pausing for a moment, “You are the sweetest thing. If you hurt him, I am obligated to break your kneecaps, but I promise that if he ends up hurting you, I will make sure he regrets it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal still wasn’t sure how to react. He hadn’t ever had anyone promise to seek revenge on his behalf before, but it was an amusing concept. He wasn’t sure if he should smile and thank her, or pat her shoulder and comfort her. He was almost never at such a loss when it came to social circumstances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sudden motion, Beverly knocked back her cup of coffee, slamming it down on the table once it was empty. She grinned at Hannibal, and her emotional state seemed to be mended instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, pretty boy. Next question for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal inwardly sighed in relief. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bonus points for anyone who can identify the little slip Hannibal makes in this chapter. </p><p>I may or may not use it in the plot later. We'll see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Particular Taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will had almost burst into laughter when he saw Hannibal nearly gag on the unicorn blood. He had been horrified that Bevelry was going to ask him to try it, but he had to admit it had been funny. Hannibal’s palette was more refined than her sorry excuse for coffee, and Will had predicted that he would absolutely hate it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Beverly hadn’t required him to enjoy it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will watched them talk, feeling more at ease every time he saw one of them smile. He had felt justifiably nervous at the prospect of them meeting, but he knew Beverly would never let him hear the end of it if he tried to keep her away from Hannibal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Beverly came up to the counter on her way out, tossing the empty cup into the trash. She winked at Will and took a sip from the cup Hannibal had tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s perfect, psycho boy. Keep him around,” she said, walking out the door. She took swigs from the coffee cup like it was a good bottle of whiskey and it was the weekend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will only smiled and waved after her. He could finally breathe again. She was done bothering Hannibal, and it had gone well. At least as well as could have been expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal sat for another while, staring out the window as if he were deep in thought. He didn’t even glance over at Will as often as he usually did. Will hoped he wasn’t upset by something Beverly had said to him. He didn’t look upset, so Will let that comfort him a bit. When Hannibal left, he would pass by close enough for Will to know how he was feeling. Then, Will would know where they stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal stood up and walked toward the counter, cup in hand. Will had calculated that he was about done with his coffee, so he had expected Hannibal to be leaving soon. Hannibal threw the empty cup away and continued toward the counter where Will was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you rather owe me for the ordeal of tasting that monstrosity,” Hannibal said, sulking theatrically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will did laugh, then. He couldn’t help it. As he did, he felt the amusement and endearment roll off Hannibal. He wasn’t upset in the least, and they both knew Will could tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really am sorry,” Will said, though he knew it didn’t sound sincere through his laughter, “I hate that stuff, and I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy. I couldn’t exactly refuse to fill her order, though. I hope you don’t really hate me for it. I saw how much you hate it too. It’s really awful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled. Will knew he wasn’t in any danger from Hannibal holding it against him. He thought it was almost as funny as Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you can make it up to me,” Hannibal mused, pulling a bill from his wallet to slip into the tip jar as usual, “There is an art gallery in town, and I am obligated to attend this weekend. I would greatly appreciate having some company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal couldn’t be serious. He</span>
  <em>
    <span> looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> serious. College students didn’t go to art galleries, and fancy things like that. The fanciest things college students did was go to Olive Garden when they wanted to impress their date. People most certainly didn’t ask</span>
  <em>
    <span> Will</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go with them to anything fancy. He just wasn’t a fancy person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me think about it,” Will said by way of response, “I’m not sure I would know the protocol for that kind of thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be more than pleased to help you understand what would be expected, but give the notion some thought beforehand. You are not obligated to accept.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded, tapping his fingers on the counter between them. Hannibal was completely serious about everything. He wasn’t disappointed by Will’s reply, nor was he impatient for a real answer. He was content with where they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Hannibal turned to leave, Will caught his sleeve. He hadn’t exactly meant to do that, and he felt his face grow warm as Hannibal stopped and turned to him. He knew Hannibal was raising an eyebrow at him in question, but his eyes wouldn’t go farther than where his hand gripped the fabric of what had to be an extremely expensive suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get off in half an hour, if you’re not busy,” Will managed to say, his voice quiet. He hoped Hannibal could hear what he was saying so he wouldn’t have to stutter out a repetition of the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal turned his hand over so his fingers circled around Will’s wrist, humming softly. Will felt a rush of warmth from him, and was still transfixed by the sight of Hannibal’s hand on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you, I am never too busy. I shall be back for the end of your shift, then. I will require my sleeve returned to me, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt his heart flutter in his chest and he nodded, quickly loosening his grip on the fabric. Hannibal kept his hand for a moment longer, his skin warming Will’s in a pleasant way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall see you again soon, Will,” Hannibal said, finally letting Will’s hand go and walking out the door of the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will watched him go, feeling nervous anticipation and intense triumph at the same time. He had managed to finish that interaction with Hannibal without making a complete fool of himself. It had gone well. Hannibal was going to meet him after work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will finished his shift in high spirits, regardless of the customers. They were all just obstacles he had to overcome in order to see Hannibal again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit shorter than usual this chapter, but fluffy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. As This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hannibal had been greatly pleased that Will had invited him to meet after he finished work. Hannibal had already known when Will would be off, but he hadn’t planned on meeting him for it. It would be pleasant to walk with him, perhaps even all the way to his apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t drive nearly anywhere. The campus was easy enough to navigate by foot, and everything was close enough, that it was still practical to walk. It certainly made Hannibal’s habits easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had one errand he had to complete before meeting Will. It hadn’t taken long, but he was anxious to return to Will, so he had been watching the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was sure to stand casually near the door to the shop as Will walked out to meet him. Will grinned up at him, and Hannibal felt a rush of affection toward him. Will was perfectly lovely in all things, and he was directing his joy to Hannibal. It was more than Hannibal could have hoped for when he first fixated on Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Will said, stepping up to where Hannibal was standing, “you wanna walk with me? I think that’s what I had in mind when I invited you, but I was too nervous to really think it through. I walk almost everywhere. I hope that doesn’t bother you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s very environmentally aware of you,” he said in reply, “and I find myself walking most places as well. I do not mind at all. Please, lead the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Hannibal thought he probably did that to keep himself from doing something impulsively as he had done earlier. Hannibal didn’t mind. He had Will’s company, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope Bev didn’t say anything really weird to you,” Will said, staring at the sidewalk as they walked, “I mean, I know you didn’t like the unicorn blood, but I hope that was the worst of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That beverage </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> truly horrific,” he agreed, “but I think the conversation after the fact was rather more pleasant. She did promise to break my kneecaps if I do anything to hurt you. She is a very loyal friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will blushed lightly and laughed nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I thought she might do that. I hope she didn’t scare you too much. She’s mostly joking,” Will said, “but I also know she can ask really personal questions, so I was worried she would make you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal watched Will for a moment. His dark curls were framing his face so pleasantly in the sunlight. His eyes glittered with veiled intelligence, and Hannibal wanted to peel away the layers until only the true, raw beauty of Will was left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luckily for her, I am not easily discomfited,” Hannibal said casually, “as her questions </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> rather intrusive. I find I much rather those sort of questions over the inanities of small talk. I think you are much the same way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will swallowed, his throat clicking and his Adam's apple bobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I prefer the </span>
  <em>
    <span>intrusive</span>
  </em>
  <span> questions,” he confessed, “but you’re right that I don’t care much for small talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal wished he could just constantly bask in the wonderful warmth of Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That being said,” Hannibal continued, “her questions were all focused around you, and my interest in you. That is certainly something I am not uncomfortable discussing. The only thing that would make me refrain from it would be your request, though it is too late for miss Katz in that regard, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was very pleasantly red now, and he was bobbing his head to some mental beat, as if he were counting something. Hannibal thought it must be a calming technique. He knew about those for people who had anxiety and autism. It would be very apt for someone like Will to utilize them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess there’s nothing I can do about it now, then,” Will said, actually sounding a bit worried, “and I don’t suppose Beverly will ever let me hear the end of it either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal huffed a laugh and lifted his face toward the sky. He let the sun warm his eyelids for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are concerned, I can tell you exactly what I said to her,” Hannibal said, “but she has promised not to tell you herself. You might be a little safer than you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was silent for a moment, and Hannibal turned back to look at him. Will was frowning, with his brow furrowed and his teeth chewing on his bottom lip. He was probably trying to decide if he did want to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think Bev would feel obligated to relay everything to me,” Will agreed, “But I didn’t expect you to offer to do it in her place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to know, or would you rather not?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really was up to Will. Hannibal would do anything Will asked of him, and if he wanted to know what Hannibal had said, he would be happy to say it to him as well. Hannibal was aware the intensity of his feelings may frighten Will, but he wouldn’t hide it if Will asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe just sum it up,” Will said, running a hand through his hair, “I don’t know if I want to know all the details. I’m not good at that kind of thing. You can ask me the same questions you answered in return, I guess. That way we’re even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was caught up in sensations. He was envious of the hand that was allowed to feel what must have been the softest dark curls in the world. He was blessed to have the offer of reciprocation from Will. Will was embarrassed, and terribly lovely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not obligated to do so, but if you wish, you may,” Hannibal answered, then caught Will’s hand in his before it could return to the pocket from where it had only just escaped, “the only return I ask is that I am allowed this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will wet his lips and nodded, linking their fingers together as they continued to walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first question posed by your friend was why I began my advances to begin with,” Hannibal continued, pleased beyond measure at the sensation of Will’s skin against his own, “and the truthful answer that I gave her, you already know in part. The moment I saw you, I knew your mind was beautiful. Once I saw your incredibly lovely eyes, I was infatuated. That is what made me wish to catch your eye from the beginning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s breathing caught in his throat, and Hannibal saw him bob his head to a count again. It was an endearing habit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess you deserve to know why I accepted, then,” Will said, then paused, as if putting the words together properly, “I guess just the fact that you were persistent enough. I’ve had some people try their hand at flirting with the barista before, but they don’t typically try a second time after I respond. I mean, there was also the fact that you’re hella gorgeous-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will stopped abruptly in his words, as if he had made a mistake in what he had said. He glanced up at Hannibal, who felt he had never been more infatuated than he was just then. Will turned a darker shade of red and started stuttering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, oh god. Uh. That’s not what I meant to say. I mean, you are, but- God. I didn’t mean to say it like that. I’m sorry. I’m a mess. Ignore everything I just said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal laughed, pulling Will closer and pressing a kiss to his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s continue onto the next question I answered for Miss Katz, shall we?” he asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will snapped his mouth shut and just nodded silently. Hannibal smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She asked me how I feel now that I have succeeded in taking you on a date. Now that I know you somewhat better, and have seen you in an environment outside of your work,” Hannibal said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was trembling slightly, and Hannibal rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand in an attempt to soothe him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I informed her that now I not only </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you have a beautiful mind, but I am sure of it. You are quite capable of making a connection with whomever you choose. I feel uniquely privileged to be given the chance to be chosen by you for a connection of any type. Whatever you choose from here on out, I am content with having been allowed to see even a part of your journey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. I don’t know how you expect me to respond to that. Why the hell are you so eloquent and well spoken? It’s not fair to me. I just sound like a normal person when I talk. You sound like some sort of greek philosopher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sounded genuinely frustrated with it, and Hannibal wanted to take his worry away. If only he knew the best way to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever words you choose are the right ones, Will,” Hannibal said, smiling, “And remember that I do not expect you to answer the same question. It was meant for me, from Beverly. It was never intended to be put to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looked up with a scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna answer. You want me to answer it, you know you do, and I know it. Stop trying to give me an excuse not to. It would be rude for me to let you be the only one to say how you feel,” Will said, sounding honestly defensive, “just let me get my thoughts together first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled and nodded. Whatever Will wished, he would grant. He was powerless to refuse, and Will was gloriously determined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept walking for a moment, Will staring with a furrowed brow at the sidewalk. It almost seemed he wished some harm on the concrete, and Hannibal was terribly amused by the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Will said finally, “I guess I didn’t expect to get to this point. Most people get scared away after the first date. Sometimes before. It was kinda surreal that you were even there. You are way out of my league, and I could feel that you were actually interested in me. It was weird, and I felt like it had to be a dream. When I told you about my ability, I was sure you would leave. When you kissed me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will took a sharp breath in, closing his eyes as if he was being transported back to that exact moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to let myself drown in your emotions,” he finished, his tone soft and distant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal had never been more enamored. Everything Will said only tightened the snare around Hannibal’s mind. Everything about him was more fascinating, and more beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you?” Hannibal asked, curious despite his earlier reassurances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will opened his eyes and frowned again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s dangerous,” he stated simply, “I shouldn’t let myself fall under. I have to keep my head above the water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal tipped his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you drowned before, Will?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will swallowed and stared at the sidewalk again. It was certainly receiving plenty of Will’s ire today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once. It was a mistake, but I was young. I was damaged. I know better now. I can’t do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pulled his hand away from Hannibal’s and Hannibal ached at the loss. The hand disappeared back into the pocket of Will’s jeans, and Hannibal let his own drop to his side limply. If that was what Will wanted, he would let him have it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry if I have made you upset, Will,” Hannibal said sadly, “I did not intend to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed, and it sounded like he might be relaxing a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not your fault. I told you, I’m the one who always messes things up with people. This is just one of the ways that happens. I scare people. I get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That hurt Hannibal, but he couldn’t quite explain it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will, I hope you do not think I am frightened or upset in any way by what you have said or done,” Hannibal promised, “I am ever more intrigued and enamored by you. I hope now more than ever that you will join me to the gallery. Your absence from it would be a crime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled, and it was a small, shy expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’ll go. What’s the dress code? I hope I don’t need a tux. I’d have to rent one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal beamed, feeling almost giddy at the prospect of Will joining him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps something nicer than jeans,” Hannibal replied, teasing him slightly, “but nothing as extravagant as a tuxedo. Something like what you wore to the picnic would be entirely suitable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will glanced up at Hannibal, his expression thoughtful. His eyes lingered on Hannibal’s green tie, and Hannibal felt a slight moment of victory, thinking his attempt had worked. Will must have been thinking of wearing that color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I felt that,” Will said, turning to look ahead, “I know what you’re trying. If you think I should wear a specific color, just say so. I know all the psychology tricks. They don’t work on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal felt a rush of affection, and he felt he would never be able to give up Will Graham. Whatever happened, Will was his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies. I thought I was being rather subtle,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to see what I can come up with before the weekend.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Life's But</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They go to the Gallery</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will combed his hair again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly had assured him that Hannibal would drool over him no matter what he looked like, but that hadn’t made Will feel any less nervous. Art Galleries were places where people who had taste went. There would be more high society people there, and he was desperate not to embarrass Hannibal because of his appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly had laughed at him when he insisted on this specific shirt, too. He had been adamant that it was the only one that was the right shade. It wasn’t as if he actually knew that much about what looked good on him, but he figured matching the shade Hannibal had worn was a good bet. Hannibal was particular about things, so he would only have worn the tie to try to get Will to wear that color if it was exactly the right color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will wore some black slacks this time, Beverly having told him they looked better with the green than the grey ones. He had trimmed his scruff, but hadn’t shaved because he looked like a teenager without it. He wanted his hair to look exactly right, though. He wasn’t sure why he cared so much. He didn’t even know what way looked best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at his apartment door, and Will felt his heart flutter in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to spend an entire evening with Hannibal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Hannibal was entirely in love with him, now. The cocktail of emotions that always emanated from Hannibal had made it hard to ignore. It wasn’t just attraction, or amusement, or even simple interest. There was possessiveness and desire and energy in every action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will still wasn’t sure how to feel about it, but he couldn’t help but feel like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel the same way. He didn’t think he had ever felt like this before, about anyone. He just didn’t know if it could last, or if any of it was real. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be the only thing Hannibal thought about. He wanted it to be real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Will opened the door, he felt his breath catch when he caught sight of Hannibal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal looked amazing all the time, but today he looked almost unreal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe in an attempt to help Will not stand out, he had foregone the blazer. He was wearing a black suit vest, and a green tie that matched the shade of Will’s shirt exactly. It was probably even the one he had worn before to prod Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled, and Will felt like he had just been lit on fire. It shouldn’t be possible to stand this close to something so damn fantastic looking. He should be catching fire, like Icarus, too close to the sun. He should be falling from the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look wonderful, Will,” Hannibal said, “I was correct in thinking that color would compliment you terribly well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt his face grow warm and he ducked his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you dress to match me without even knowing what I was going to wear?” he asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere that was threatening to suffocate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew well enough,” he said, “now allow me to lead you to the car. You will look even more radiant under the gallery lights. They were created to emphasize the beauty of masterpieces, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed. Hannibal had managed to make what should have been a cheesy pickup line sound like something crafted by a poet. It was a skill Will never thought he would have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I wish I had the right words to say how </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> look,” he admitted, following Hannibal out and locking his door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was rather charming last time you attempted it,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will gawked for a moment, trying to remember what Hannibal was talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I said you’re hella gorgeous?” Will asked, knowing he sounded as disbelieving as he felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal grinned, flashing his teeth to Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal drove a Bentley. Will felt like he should have expected that, but he hadn’t thought anyone’s parents would be foolish enough to buy that kind of car for a college student. Hannibal opened the passenger door for Will, smiling as Will slid into the seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Hannibal was behind the wheel, sitting next to Will, Will felt it was alright to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are your parents letting you borrow their car for the weekend or what?” he asked, sure there was no way the car was actually Hannibal’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed noncommittally as he pulled away from the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It is my car,” he answered, “and my parents are no longer alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will froze, feeling like he couldn’t breathe anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he had been stupid enough to ask about a sensitive topic like that. He was so damn clumsy when he talked, it was a wonder he had gotten this far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god. I’m sorry. That was stupid of me,” Will said, wringing his hands anxiously, “I should have thought before I asked. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to worry, Will,” he said calmly, “They passed away many years ago. It is no longer a fresh wound. You had no reason to think it would be, either. No harm done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will knew it was true. Hannibal was completely calm, if a bit sad at their memory. Will could feel his calmness like a warmth in the air, and it soaked into him. He felt his muscles slowly relax as well as his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’m still sorry. If you ever want to talk about it, I’m here, but if you don’t then don’t worry about it. I’m fine with whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt Hannibal’s genuine gratitude, and he thought he might have actually managed to say the right thing this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a tale for another time,” Hannibal said, “Tonight is for lighter topics, and enjoyment. There will be some lovely works of art at the gallery, and I am pleased to be able to share the experience with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled. He was excited as well, if a bit nervous. He was still unsure if the other people there would recognize he didn’t exactly belong. He didn’t know what was expected of him, but he knew there would be a lot of people there. People that he would be able to feel, like currents around him. He hoped he would be able to fend them off well enough to actually enjoy himself a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The building was tall and proud, and Will could imagine the high ceilings that were within. It was a place designed specifically to be grand, rather than serve any practical purpose. Will had thought they were silly, as a child. Buildings that didn’t give anyone a shelter from a storm, but rather to house the rich for only moments of pleasure. He decided he maybe shouldn’t say that to Hannibal, though. Some things weren’t exactly suited for high society.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will took a deep breath to prepare himself before they walked in. Hannibal moved just behind him, his presence like a ghost and a solid comfort at the same time. He leaned in close to Will and whispered in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not obligated to make small talk with anyone. If we are approached, feel free to allow me to do the talking if you are uncomfortable, though I would be more than pleased to hear what you might say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will huffed a soft laugh and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How considerate of you, mister Lecter,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal grinned at him and they headed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights were bright on each piece of art, and low everywhere else. It drew the gaze toward the artworks with clarity and direction. The ceilings were indeed vaulted, as Will had imagined. There was not a crowd, though there were plenty of other patrons of the arts milling around in the spaces provided. Will thought the high ceilings must help keep the rooms from feeling too crowded. . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal walked casually, as if he had all the time in the world, and directed Will to any piece he seemed to think might strike Will’s fancy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were so many religious paintings, Will wondered if it were some fantastic fever that affected only artists. They should by no means have been short on subjects to paint, yet so many seemed intent on having the best depiction of the Virgin Mary or Christ. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one scene that Will found was repeated in art, that he didn’t mind so much. It fascinated him nearly as much as it must have fascinated the old painters, but he wasn’t exactly sure what the reason was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sacrifice of Isaac. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were several paintings capturing  the moment of the angel’s intervention, and Will found himself staring at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many artists depict Isaac as very similar in appearance to you,” Hannibal said softly to Will as they stood in front of just such a painting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hummed. He supposed it was true. They almost all showed Isaac as having a boyish face, and dark curls of hair that did look remarkably similar to Will’s own. The one they were looking at specifically had a very close resemblance. Will thought Isaac must look much nicer than himself, though. Artists always portrayed the virtuous as unnaturally lovely in their work. It was almost unfair to the rest of humanity, who had only those to see as what was desired in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a very unassuming way to look,” Will replied, his tone soft to match Hannibal’s, “though they make Isaac seem extremely innocent and boyishly beautiful for the sake of his character.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will could feel Hannibal’s amusement, and he held onto it like an anchor. It was easier to ignore the emotions swirling in the air around them when he could just narrow his focus to Hannibal’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are lovelier than even the finest of these,” Hannibal said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was very close to Will, nearly at his shoulder. Will blushed and turned to face Hannibal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Will said, “did you invite me here just so you could say silly things like that all night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled, and Will felt the answer in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I asked you in hopes that I might convince you to join me at my home for dinner tonight,” Hannibal replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed softly and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have just asked me to dinner,” Will grumbled, though he was smiling and blushing, “you know I would have said yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose so, but I was being truthful when I said I wanted to see you under the gallery lights. You are more radiant than could have been expected. If the night were to end now I would be satisfied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hummed, turning back to look at the painting again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would hope not,” Will said, feeling his face keep getting warmer, “I know you haven’t got what you wanted yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was incredibly pleased with that response, but before he could say anything they were spotted by someone who seemed to recognize Hannibal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal, dear, I haven’t seen you in ages. I was worried the death of your uncle made you drop off the face of the earth entirely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both turned to face a pleasant looking older man. He was grinning as if the sky had opened up to rain angelic blessings onto his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had something sinister about him, though. Will felt he wasn’t just pleased to see someone he had been missing. He had something else on his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will kept his eyes down, looking at the small pattern of the man’s tie. He was a rather round man, and his suit was composed of three pieces, much like many of Hannibal’s. It was a simple grey color, but the tie was orange and yellow with small red flowers printed on it. Will thought it was rather ugly, but he kept his mouth shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mister Hart, I am pleased to see you again,” Hannibal said, smiling politely and shaking the man’s hand, “It was not the death of my uncle, but rather my studies that have kept me occupied this past while. I hope my absence was not seen as rudeness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hart shook Hannibal’s hand with enthusiasm, and kept the too bright smile plastered on his face through the entire thing. Despite how he looked, Will could feel some unease radiating from Hannibal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. Not at all, young Mister Lecter,” he said, “no one would consider you rude at all. You have been taking some time for yourself, though, right? Not working yourself too hard with your schooling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to worry, Martin. I am quite capable of taking care of myself. May I introduce Will Graham? We attend the same university, and met on campus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hart turned to Will, and his expression grew hungry. It wasn’t the same predatory look Will had seen before, from people who thought he shouldn’t be able to refuse them. It was worse. He didn’t know what it meant, but it made his skin crawl.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Walking Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will shook Martin’s hand with slight hesitation. He seemed to be suspicious of the man for some reason or another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was slightly unnerved by the way Martin was looking at Will, and he wanted to make him leave as soon as possible. He kept Will’s hand for too long, and raked his eyes over Will like he was a pig at auction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pleasure to meet you, young mister Graham. I have to say, I have rarely met anyone Hannibal brings along with him. I thought for sure Hannibal was to be a hermit in his old age, should he ever get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled, wanting nothing more than to snarl at the man and tear off the hand that had dared touch Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you are very invested in Hannibal’s future?” Will asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal stared at Will, feeling a sense of awe he couldn’t quite explain. Will had just managed to cut directly to the heart of the man, and revealed something Martin did not want others to consider too much. He had been exactly articulate enough to sound as if he belonged, yet direct and blunt so his point was made clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin hesitated in his grin, a look of concern flashing over his features slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?” he asked. It was the only thing he could do that would not make him look much worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded, excusing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You implied Hannibal rarely has company to these outings, or that he just neglects to introduce them to you, and then you expressed concern for his future if he rarely has companions. This shows you are invested in some way in Hannibal, and his acquaintances,” Will stated, “I would guess you must have been very close to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncle</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if that is the case, though you did not refer to his uncle by name. What other reason might you have to concern yourself with his affairs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin was absolutely speechless, and Hannibal had never been so in love. He felt every moment he spent with Will was only causing his affection to deepen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-uh, I have just known Hannibal for a time, and I want what is best for him,” Martin said, glancing at Hannibal as if to ask for help. Hannibal didn’t meet his gaze, only having eyes for Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you believe you know what is best for him,” Will concluded, tilting his head defiantly, “so you concern yourself with his future so much that you believe you know what it should be, what it should look like. If Hannibal were to </span>
  <em>
    <span>choose</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be alone for his life, that would not be what is best, because you do not wish it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will said it with such finality that Martin couldn’t respond. His jaw worked slowly as he tried to think of something to say, but he eventually just turned to Hannibal and excused himself. He quickly made his way off into the room, disappearing into the other groups of observers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed heavily, and Hannibal could only stare at him in wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I think I just insulted one of your friends,” Will said, ducking his head and letting some hair fall over his brow, “I just don’t like him. He isn’t right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal stepped forward and placed his hands on Will’s shoulders. Will looked up, meeting his eyes, and Hannibal saw a flash of confusion there before Will’s pupils grew wide, nearly eclipsing the colors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?” Hannibal whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer he received was Will pulling him into a kiss. It was rougher and more heated than the one they had shared in the park. Hannibal knew there would be people looking, and he would be hearing from quite a few of his acquaintances in the next few days, or even weeks, but he didn’t care. He just cared about Will’s lips meeting his, and he gave into the temptation to wet them with his own tongue. Will pulled away after a moment, his cheeks red and his eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s exactly proper for this setting,” Will whispered, glancing around and likely seeing the quickly averted eyes of those around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind in the least,” he said, “though you are right. This is not the place. Let us continue touring the art for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will swallowed and nodded, keeping his eyes down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal linked their arms together and led Will over to a particularly pleasant statue that he had always liked. He wondered what Will thought of it all. Perhaps Will would let him know later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal had Will pressed up against the side of the Bentley. The air was hot between them, and their breaths were gasping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t quite remember how they had ended up there, but he knew he was feeling too much to care. He could feel Hannibal’s desire, reflecting and magnifying his own. He felt Hannibal’s hands on his hips, holding them together as if they weren’t even two separate beings. He felt Hannibal’s hair between his fingers, and the hot brush of their tongues as they almost devoured each other right there outside the gallery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t even dark yet. The sun had started setting, but Will knew they were perfectly visible out here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were going to make me dinner,” Will said when he finally managed to break away for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nipped along his jaw, humming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that not what I am doing?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will huffed a laugh, pushing Hannibal away slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on. I’m serious,” he said, though he wasn’t sure he believed it himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal sighed, but nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not the place,” he said, echoing his earlier words, “let us finish the night properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded and they stepped away from the car so Hannibal could open the door for him again. Will slipped in and had a moment of quiet after Hannibal shut his door before he walked around and opened his own. He managed to calm himself a bit and take a breath before Hannibal slipped in behind the wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky lit up in bright colors as they pulled up to a building Will thought couldn’t possibly be where Hannibal lived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What kind of college student was he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The house was left to me by my late uncle,” Hannibal supplied, pulling up the drive and shutting the car off, “I hope you are not uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shook his head, not sure what he could possibly say. He was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span> so much. It was like all his senses had been heightened. He was acutely aware of every sight, sound, and smell. He felt the fabric of his clothes against his skin. It was almost too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal led Will into the house, which was grand on the inside to match the personality of its inhabitant. Will let his gaze travel along the walls, seeing the paintings and pictures that matched how Hannibal portrayed himself to the world. Will wondered how long Hannibal had lived here. It had been long enough for the house to develop a similar feeling as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s hand brushed Will’s shoulder, and Will turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you will follow me, I will prepare something for dinner,” Hannibal said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded and Hannibal turned away. Will followed Hannibal deeper into the house, until they were both standing in a large kitchen. Hannibal easily moved about as if he belonged there, placing out all the things he needed to prepare the food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will just looked around for a bit, feeling out of place, but not uncomfortable. It was like he was somewhere no one else had been before, but he had always been on his way toward it. Everything before had been building up to this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are welcome to sit down,” Hannibal said, gesturing to a small table with chairs, “I should not be long, but I rarely have the luxury of company while I am cooking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded and pulled out one of the chairs. He watched as Hannibal worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal moved with natural grace, as if every action was one he was born to do. His hands were as graceful with knives as they were without them, and his long fingers seemed to dance over the food as he worked.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Poor Player</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You have not said a word since we arrived,” Hannibal noted, “I do hope that is no fault of mine. I do not wish for you to feel your comments are not welcome. I am always pleased to hear what you have to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will swallowed, realizing Hannibal was right. He hadn’t said anything since they pulled up to the house. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel comfortable saying anything, he just hadn’t thought to actually speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Will said, “It’s not you. I was just thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal glanced over his shoulder with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to interrupt your thoughts, either. I just want you to know they are welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering how long you have lived here,” Will offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just over a year, now,” he answered, “I had stayed here before for short periods of time, but I only moved in permanently after my uncle died and left it to me. I lived with him in France before, but we spent much time in the states.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will whistled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re not from France, but you lived there. What’s your accent, though? It’s not French.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal huffed a soft laugh as he tossed a few things into a pan on the stove that sizzled and popped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lithuanian,” he replied, “from where I lived as a child. My native country.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded. That made sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might have guessed you lived in France before,” Will mused aloud, tracing a pattern over the tabletop with his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal turned slightly, raising an eyebrow and smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t doubt it, though I am curious,” Hannibal said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re real fancy, in case you hadn’t noticed. You wear tailored suits, and you go to art galleries. Add to that the fact that you’re from Europe, and it’s an easy assumption. Art lovers go to France all the time, and you were already in the area, so to speak. It would have been a shame if you came here to live without ever having been to France.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was very pleased with Will’s words. Will could feel his pleasure like tendrils of smoke in the air. It was intoxicating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though I admit to having visited many galleries in France,” Hannibal said, “My favorite gallery is one in Florence. Perhaps the only reason I might regret coming here is the loss of it from my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will tilted his head. Hannibal was being honest, though Will had a hard time imagining the move was really worth it. Someone like Hannibal would feel so much more appreciated and at home somewhere like Florence. Everything would be more to his taste. The buildings, the people, the art. How could he honestly say he was happy to have come to the states?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you don’t regret meeting people like me, who insult your friends the first time they meet?” Will asked, not wanting to make Hannibal too nostalgic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was entirely amused by that, and he huffed a soft laugh as he worked, putting their food onto the plates he had at the ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never referred to Martin as my friend, Will,” he said, “and I find him to be less than tasteful at the best of times. I admit to being completely besotted after you pointed out his uncomfortable interest in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re not upset about it. Honestly, he made my skin crawl. Nothing about him was real. It was like he was just a plastic man trying to fit in with the real, flesh and blood people around him,” Will said, “I’d regret upsetting him if it made you upset too, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal walked over to the table with their plates, the food placed perfectly, as if it was from a fancy restaurant. He slid one plate in front of Will before he sat across the small table from him with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not upset in the least,” he reiterated, “and I was impressed by your observations. I am curious, however, by your manner of speaking. You did not sound like yourself when you spoke to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt his face heat up and he took a bite of the food to stall. It was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten, and he didn’t even know what it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh, I sometimes do this thing,” Will started, trying to figure out how to make it sound less weird than it really was, “when I’m around someone, or talking with them. I sort of adopt their way of speaking. Most people think I’m making fun of them, so I try not to. Sometimes I don’t even realize I’m doing it though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed, considering that. Will could feel his intrigue, and his still intense adoration. It was almost dizzying how much affection Will could feel from Hannibal all the time. It was addicting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you take on Martin’s way of speaking, to soften your words?” Hannibal wondered aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will grimaced. Even the thought of sounding like that man left a bad taste in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said, maybe with more agitation than he had intended, “I mean. I didn’t copy </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> way of talking. I didn’t want to soften the words either. I just wanted to be taken seriously. I was, uh, I was actually talking like you. I mean, he clearly listened to you, or at least pretended to. I had to be sure I didn’t sound like just some egotistical kid. I wanted him to feel like I was on the same level as him. I hope you don’t mind. I’m not going to do it anymore, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will knew he was starting to ramble a bit, and he was just staring down at his plate of food as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was he such a mess around Hannibal? With anyone else, he was just blunt and mostly quiet. When he was around Hannibal, he just kept talking, and it was strange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal reached over the table and grasped Will’s hand in his, drawing Will’s gaze back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need not apologize for that, Will,” Hannibal assured him, and it was paired with another warm rush of feeling, “I admire you more every moment, and I am honored to have had you speak through me in that way. If you ever have need of my words again, do not hesitate. Nothing would please me more than to have you feel as comfortable with them as with your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will took another bite to give himself a moment to think about that. There really was something different about Hannibal. Nothing Will did seemed to upset him. Will knew he wasn’t just someone who never became upset. He had felt Hannibal’s annoyance while they were at the gallery. When Martin approached them first, then later when someone had bumped roughly into Will. Hannibal certainly could get upset. He just didn’t towards Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t understand how or why he did that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I want to say this is witchcraft,” Will said, referring to the food, “I have never tasted food this good. Are you secretly a culinary student and you were just humoring me when I said you’re a med student? I swear, you have to be a professional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he replied, “I do not cook professionally, nor am I studying to do so. I simply enjoy the art, and it is my hobby. It is all the more gratifying to be able to share it with someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hummed as he chewed his next bite, really appreciating how well made it was. It was like magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re some sort of savant in the kitchen,” Will said, deciding this was a much better topic for conversation than his own state of mind, “Do you think the extrinsic motivation of going into it professionally would outweigh the gratification of being able to share it, or the enjoyment of the act itself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence, and Will realized how he had just sounded. He felt his face grow warm again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he said quickly, “I do that sometimes. People never know what I’m talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal grinned, and Will felt that he wasn’t even mildly put off by the oddness of Will’s speech patterns changing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You needn’t apologize, Will,” Hannibal said, and he sounded to be enjoying it, “I would guess it is partially my fault as well, as you sounded slightly more like I do just now. I hesitated responding, not because I was upset, but out of surprise. It is rare I find anyone who follows my line of thought in that vein. I believe I</span>
  <em>
    <span> would </span>
  </em>
  <span>be able to pursue a career in this field, and I am confident in my ability to retain the enjoyment for the craft. I simply enjoy it without the added incentive. Some things needn’t be incentivized, and I am certainly not short for opportunities in my future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hummed in agreement, smiling softly. He was relieved Hannibal didn’t feel confused or upset by the way he seemed to constantly talk in a different way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal really did have the world at his feet, it seemed, and Will was only just now getting a real feel for it. Hannibal was already independently wealthy, as a college student. He hadn’t mentioned having a job, yet he had a very nice house and wore exclusively tailored clothes. He was intelligent, probably more so than Will even knew. He was already a good enough chef to go into it professionally if he chose, and Will had guessed before that he would be a very good doctor, of the mind or the body alike. On top of all of it, Hannibal was attractive and social.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing in the world Hannibal couldn’t have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Will more acutely aware of the dichotomy between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will lived in student housing, working overtime at a coffee shop to pay rent. He wore almost exclusively flannels and jeans when not in his work polo. He was probably mentally unstable, and he couldn’t even make people like him long enough to have more than a few friends that didn’t mind his oddness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. That Struts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will poked at his food in silence, his brow slowly creasing and knitting. He seemed concerned and confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal wanted to know what he was thinking, and what he could do to help ease his confusion. It was always a delight to hear what was contained in Will’s skull and how he worked, but it was distressing to be in the dark. Hannibal </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> not knowing things, especially when it came to Will Graham.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something bothering you, Will?” he asked at last, unable to contain his concern any longer. The night had been going so well. He didn’t want it to end poorly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looked up and chewed his bottom lip. His fingers tapped along the handle of his fork, and he seemed to be considering whether or not he was going to tell Hannibal what he was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m still a bit unsure why you would even be interested in me,” Will confessed at last, “I mean, you can have anything you want. I just don’t know why I would fit into your plan for your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Understanding dawned on Hannibal, then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t think he was desirable. He only saw the disparity between them, and thought them incompatible for some reason. His own self doubt made him unable to recognize that their differences may not create a chasm between them, but may compliment each other in their contrast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal sighed, albeit dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can have anything I want, aside from your faith in yourself, it seems,” he said, drawing out the words as if the thought truly made him miserable, “how long must I suffer by witnessing your doubt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will turned red almost immediately, and Hannibal took great relish in the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not joking, Hannibal,” Will said, though he really did look so lovely with his blush, “I don’t really think I fit into all the stuff you like. I’m not all that much like you, and I don’t think this is sustainable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Will. Overthinking already. While most would not consider their relationship to be serious enough to worry over after so short a time, Will seemed to recognize the intensity of Hannibal’s infatuation. He realized that Hannibal honestly intended to keep him, and the thought frightened him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal stood up and walked around the table to Will. Will’s eyes widened, and Hannibal smiled down at him before he extended a hand. Will accepted it warily, seeming unsure what the gesture meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal kissed Will deeply. Will made a slight sound of surprise, but returned the affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it is not sustainable, then let us enjoy it before the inevitable collapse, shall we?” Hannibal offered, “My next goal for the evening was to convince you to stay the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In truth, he was determined to sustain this if it meant selling his soul. He would kill anyone who came in between them, and destroy any obstacles that stood in their way. He would not let Will go, but he had to let Will feel comfortable with the amount of seriousness he showed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled shyly and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal led him to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning light shone through a part in the curtains and fell perfectly in Will’s wild curls. It cast a halo in his hair that was almost irresistible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was intent in his task of sketching the sight. It would last much longer once it was on paper, and Hannibal would be able to revisit it later, when Will was not readily available to lay asleep in his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal still marveled at the idea that he had ever managed to make it to this point with Will Graham. He had watched the boy for months, and slowly fallen so deeply in love he had been sure the intensity would consume him entirely. He had learned all he could from just observing, and listening. He had sketched Will in so many places he had seen him in. The shop, the park, his apartment, walking between classes, even in a psychology class Hannibal had managed to enter unnoticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Hannibal managed to make contact, he had been overwhelmed by the reciprocation he had been able to get from Will. The responses to his greetings had developed into small conversation, and then obvious flirting. It had never really occurred to him that Will would respond in kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How blessed Hannibal was to have Will in his home. In his bed. Here willingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will began to stir, and Hannibal frowned slightly. His sketch wasn’t quite done. He truly wanted to capture the moment. His movements quickened slightly, trying to work faster before Will woke fully. If the moment was broken, he may not accurately implement the subtle curves of Will’s form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will turned his head and the sunbeam landed over his eyes. He furrowed his brow and frowned. He made a quiet huff and took a breath deep enough to let Hannibal know he was awake. Will moved and shifted, rolling over and opening his eyes. Hannibal stood up and drew his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Will said, moving to sit up, “I almost panicked that you weren’t in bed. Why were you up already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and his cheeks turned pink again. It was as if the mere act of being awake brought new color to his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal slid back into the bed beside him, content to remain if Will wished it of him. He placed the sketchbook on the nightstand and turned fully towards his companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I often wake up earlier than most,” Hannibal supplied, not quite true, but easy enough to believe, “and you looked so pleasant I thought to sketch you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s cheeks gained a new layer of pigmentation, and he ducked his head. His curls fell over his brow and he looked up at Hannibal through them and his long eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re an artist too?” he asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled and retrieved the book from the nightstand. He handed it to Will, knowing the contents were innocent enough. He had a separate book dedicated completely to Will, but most of those were from times Will didn’t know he was being observed. This book was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to think so,” he replied, “simply another one of my hobbies I enjoy. I’m sure you would be able to tell me if I am truly successful in my pursuit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will cautiously opened the book and his eyes grew wide when he saw the first sketch. It was of a cathedral in France Hannibal had visited a few times. Will flipped through the next few pages with equal wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wrong,” he stated, “you’re not a savant. You’re just perfect. Everything you do is perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled and watched silently as Will flipped through more of the drawings with hungry eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Will landed on the most recent sketch, the one of himself just a moment ago, his breath caught and he swallowed nervously. Hannibal briefly worried that he was displeased, but Will’s slowly darkening blush, and the way he wet his lips when he glanced back up to Hannibal put him at ease quickly enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair,” he said, closing the book and handing it back to Hannibal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal raised an eyebrow as he accepted the book and put it back on the nightstand for the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is unfair, Will?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will chewed his lip and his shoulders lifted a bit towards his ears like he was drawing in on himself. It was clearly something he was trying not to do, but Hannibal noticed all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made me look…” Will floundered for words for a moment, “good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled and leaned forward to kiss Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not lying when I told you you were the loveliest artwork at the gallery last night. I only drew honestly what I saw. Perhaps now you can see why I felt so inspired to capture the moment when I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really look like that,” he argued, “It’s not fair for you to make me look like that in your picture. It’s just not true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is how you look to me, Will. If you have any imperfections, I am ignorant of them,” he said, “I believe you see flaws in yourself that I would not consider to be such.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will dropped himself down onto the bed and pressed his face into a pillow. He groaned dramatically in distress, muffling the sound with the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled, and appreciated the new angle provided by the change. He was able now to view the expanse of Will’s shoulders and back, down to his hips where the sheet lay over him. He really did have a striking resemblance to the depiction of Isaac they had seen the night before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will tightened his grip on the pillow and Hannibal watched the muscles in his shoulders and down his back flex under his skin. It was one thing about Will that differed from the paintings. His form was not as soft and full as theirs. Hannibal thought he very likely didn’t feed himself well enough, but he looked perfectly lithe and beautiful to Hannibal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal leaned over and pressed a kiss between Will’s shoulder blades. Will was warm and soft, and Hannibal’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will lifted up and Hannibal had to pull away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Bev was right,” he said, sounding serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal tipped his head and raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was clearly having a hard time keeping himself from smiling as he finished the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>the crazy one out of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will grinned and Hannibal couldn’t help from returning the smile. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. And Frets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed pleasantly as he prepared breakfast for them both. Will had tried to offer to buy them something from a nearby bakery, but Hannibal had just smiled and insisted that homemade food was always better. He had also taken the opportunity to say that Will needn’t get dressed as long as they stayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had opted to dress anyway. He just wore what he had been wearing the day before, leaving the top few buttons of his shirt undone. Hannibal had pretended to be disappointed, but Will could feel that he was actually just as pleased with his appearance in the clothes as without. Hannibal had donned a rather casual outfit, and hadn’t combed his hair yet. It fell in an endearing fringe over his brow, and Will thought Hannibal might be hoping to tempt him to brush it away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was working. He was very tempted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will wasn’t sure what Hannibal was making for them. Hannibal had warned him not to ask, saying it ruined the surprise. As he watched, Will slowly became more and more sure it was crepes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had asked to see more of Hannibal’s drawings before they had come to the kitchen. He had felt a bit awkward about it, but Hannibal had seemed so pleased that Will didn’t worry about it after. Hannibal had handed him two sketchbooks, claiming they were both full, and saying Will was welcome to look through them at his leisure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will flipped through them slowly as Hannibal made their breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal really was very good at drawing. Will didn’t think he had ever seen someone who could compete with his skill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were recreations of famous paintings, detailed sketches of ornate buildings, casual sketches of random individuals Will was sure Hannibal had simply seen around, and studies of human anatomy Will was convinced had to do more with Hannibal’s classes than anything else. Each seemed to have been given the same level of dedication and attention to detail. They were amazing. Will found himself staring at some of them, when he just couldn’t understand how anyone could possibly capture the level of accuracy and feeling with just graphite on paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had gotten so completely wrapped up in looking at the drawings that he almost jumped when Hannibal slid a plate of crepes in front of him. Hannibal pressed a kiss to the top of Will’s head as he did, and moved around the table to sit down with his own plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crepes looked perfect. Will hadn’t ever seen anyone manage to make crepes that looked that good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Will said, feeling his face grow warm, “I was distracted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled warmly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no need to apologize, Will,” he replied, “I am pleased you are enjoying my work so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hummed his response, putting a bite of food into his mouth. The crepes tasted perfect too. Will felt like he must be dreaming. No one could be this perfect. Everything Hannibal did was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, I would pay you to cook for me,” Will said, “if that was an option, and if I could afford it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t really meant anything by the comment, other than to compliment Hannibal’s cooking. As it was, Hannibal tipped his head and watched Will curiously. It was like something about what Will had said made him think of something profound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you, any meal is free,” Hannibal said after a moment, smiling to himself as if it were some sort of inside joke, “and you may ask whenever you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will furrowed his brow and frowned. That was not what he had expected to hear. He wasn’t even sure what he had expected, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t it. Hannibal always managed to make Will feel like he was a step behind. It wasn’t even like he didn’t know what was going on, it was just like there was more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God. You always do that,” Will said, “you always turn my words around back at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal blinked, as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t expected that. At least it was a mutual occurrence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies. I hadn’t meant to make you uncomfortable. The offer was genuine. I enjoy cooking, and I enjoy it more when I can share it with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I know you meant it. I know you didn’t want me to feel uncomfortable about it. I know you like cooking. I know you like to watch me eat what you cook. I just don’t know how to react to all this,” he said, gesturing around him, “like I said, I don’t really fit into your lifestyle. I don’t know why you would want me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal frowned, and Will could feel he was sad. Will wasn’t sure exactly what he was sad about. Then, there was a glimmer of understanding that seeped through, and Will watched as Hannibal pressed his lips together with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have shown you that I am willing to let you fit into my lifestyle, Will,” Hannibal said, “and I believe your concern now is about how I fit into yours. Will you allow me to try?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t know what to say. He realized Hannibal was right. Hannibal had everything he wanted, and could have whoever he wanted. That meant whoever he wanted fit into his life. Having Will here wasn’t going to be even an inconvenience to him in the long run. He didn’t have to worry about it. Will was the one who had things to worry about in his life. He had a job, and he had to pay rent. He had to save up money so he could keep paying to go to classes. He only had a few options for his future career. He couldn’t just do whatever he wanted. It was his life that limited what he could do, not Hannibal’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will cursed under his breath, earning a curious look from Hannibal. Will ran his hands over his face, feeling tired all of a sudden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Hannibal,” Will said, “I didn’t even realize I was doing that to you. I just feel so inadequate. My life isn’t as easy as yours, and I don’t just get to choose whoever I want to have in it. I realize now that that’s what has been making me so anxious. I don’t know how to get over it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal grinned and reached across the table to grasp Will’s hand in his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You start by finishing your breakfast,” he said softly, “and then we take it one step at a time. As we go forward, you will be able to discover whether or not I truly can fit into your life. You may learn that you have more agency over your circumstances than you realize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded, trying to relax. He just felt tired. He took another bite of the amazing food Hannibal had made, and they continued the morning in mutual silence. It was nice to not feel like he had to say anything. Will didn’t feel like Hannibal was waiting for him to speak, and they were both just content with having each other’s company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Will gave into temptation and brushed Hannibal’s hair out of his face. The act was met with a smile of perfect adoration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will still wasn’t sure he deserved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal dropped Will off at his apartment. Will kissed him before he got out of the car, and Hannibal watched him until he was securely behind the door of the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to convince Will that they could coexist. Will still questioned himself when it came to his ability to have anything truly meaningful in his life. Hannibal could see it clearly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt as though he had obligations in his life, whether to himself or to the world at large. He was obligated to become something, and do things to better the world. He was working hard to accomplish something, and be seen as having worth. He had misinterpreted his own doubts as being about Hannibal’s feelings rather than his own sense of worthiness. Will felt he was not doing anything to earn good and fine things in life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal wanted to show Will exactly what he was worth. He wanted to shower Will with only the finest luxuries, and make it so Will would never have to work again. He wanted to allow Will to use his abilities and intelligence at his leisure, rather than out of necessity. He wanted to worship and adore with every fiber of his being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will wasn’t ready for that yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was still too unsure of himself, and acts of worship would be seen as acts of charity. Hannibal couldn’t afford to have his actions misinterpreted like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal had a lot of work to do in order to convince Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal pulled away from the apartment building and made his way to the home of one Martin Hart. He may not have been disrespectful or rude to Will outright, but he had certainly earned what he had coming to him. Simply the way he had looked at Will when they had met would have earned Hannibal’s ire. Will hadn’t liked him, and was clearly able to sense some portion of Martin’s more sinister tendencies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal had been aware of the things Martin had been doing on the side, but he hadn’t had any reason to act against it until now. He had certainly been planning to do something about it, but now he had all the motivation he needed to actually go through with all of the meticulous details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will would be at home all day, aside from walking to the coffee shop at around noon to get himself a pick me up. He would likely talk to Beverly, whether by his choice or hers. They might meet at the coffee shop, or they might go to the park. Either way, he was in good company. Hannibal didn’t have to worry about anything happening  to him today. Will was safe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. His Hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bev is the love of my life. This chapter is for her. &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beverly was waiting for him in the coffee shop when Will walked in. She had two cups in her hands, and an expectant look on her face. Will swallowed, knowing she would probably make a scene when she drug all the details out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not in here,” Will said, accepting the offered drink. It wasn’t unicorn blood, because Beverly actually wanted to get something out of him today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly raised her eyebrows and smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. How about the park? I don’t think anyone should be around today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded, grateful she didn’t insist on staying. It would be so much worse if she squealed and screamed in his workplace. Even if he was off the clock at the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made the short walk over to the park and found a table to sit at. Beverly had been right. There weren’t many other students around, and those that were walked past without sparing them even a glance. They weren’t there to stay. Just passing by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. You owe me some serious info about your date,” Beverly said, “What did he wear? What did he say? Did you meet anyone? How did it go? Did you have dinner after? Spill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed heavily. She really was going to ask for all the details. He almost wished he had whiskey rather than coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wore a tie to match my shirt,” Will offered, “and he forewent the blazer to make me fit in better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly squealed happily, making Will already glad they had chosen the park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cute,” she said, “I guess the color really did matter that much, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded absently. He wasn’t really thinking about her and her questions anymore. He was fully immersed in his memory of the night. The sights, sounds, smells, and the swirling tide of emotions around him. He was feeling it all again. It was a blessing and a curse that came along with his particular condition. Memories were everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We went to the gallery,” Will continued, “and the entire time he said the cheesiest things to me about the artwork. He manages to make them sound so </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, give me an example. Tell me something he said,” she prodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt his face growing warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we were talking about the paintings that show Isaac when the angel saves him,” Will began feeling warmer than could be healthy, “and how they look sort of like me sometimes. You know, the dark hair, and the face shape and stuff. Well, uh, he said…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt the words catching in his throat. It was like he wasn’t supposed to say them. They had been said for his benefit only. Not to mention all the fun Beverly would poke at him for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spit it out, Graham,” Beverly said, “I don’t have all day, and it sounds like you have a lot more to tell me than just this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will swallowed the lump in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are lovelier than even the finest of these,” Will finally said, knowing full well that his quiet tone wouldn’t stop Beverly from hearing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly broke out into hysterical laughter, and Will buried his face in his arms. He couldn’t believe he had just told Beverly that. He would never hear the end of it. It was just something so intimate and sweet. He felt like he had betrayed Hannibal for telling her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the most adorable thing I have ever heard!” she said, looking like she was on the verge of tears, “tell me you weren’t weird about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will swallowed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked him if he asked me to go to the gallery with him just so he could say that kind of thing to me,” Will confessed, feeling so stupid about it now, “And he said he asked me so I might go over to his house for dinner after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my GOD, Will!” Beverly said, reaching across the table and grabbing his wrist. Her grip was tight enough Will worried it would bruise. “Tell me this ended the way I hope it did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will knew he was completely red now. He pulled his hand away and dropped his face into his palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eventually,” he admitted, “but I made a complete fool of myself first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, Will, you didn’t! Tell me what happened. Tell me what you said next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him he could have just asked me over for dinner. I wish someone would hit me with their car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly patted his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. It’s salvageable. What did he say?” She offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he had wanted to see me under the gallery lights. We got interrupted by one of his friends after that. I was so rude to the guy. Oh my god, why am I such a disaster?” Will felt like he might be the one to cry now. Why was everything worse in hindsight?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if there’s one thing I’ve learned from you telling me this, it’s that nothing you do is going to deter Hannibal. He’s smitten. If the night ended right after all that, you can’t do anything to get rid of the guy. You’re stuck with a boyfriend now. How does it feel to have escaped singlehood?” Beverly said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sounded so sure of everything she had said. Will wished he could be that sure of anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I want you to put me out of my misery,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, not until I finish college. I hope you don’t talk that way around your boy, ‘cause he might feel like you don’t actually like him,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s perfect. I don’t know what to do. He’s so damn perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in mutual silence for a minute, Beverly allowing Will to mull over the oddity that was his relationship, and Will spiraling into an existential crisis as he considered the disparities between himself and his significant other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Beverly said, breaking the silence and taking a long sip of her own drink, “Is he good in bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will really wished she would just hit him with a car instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so he is literally perfect in every way,” Beverly said with a shrug, “I don’t see why that’s a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shook his head and pulled one of the sketchbooks from his bag. Hannibal had asked if he would like to take them with him until they saw each other again, and Will hadn’t known how to say no. Not that he wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not kidding, Bev. Just look at this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped it open to a safe picture of a cathedral, which was still in <em>stunning</em> detail. He showed it to Beverly and saw her eyes grow wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re right,” she admitted, “but the question now is, what are you going to do about it? You found the perfect man, and he’s obsessed with you. The answer seems like a no brainer to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will groaned again, pulling the sketchbook back to himself. He wasn’t about to let Beverly leaf through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re forgetting the part where I may or may not be completely mentally unstable,” he spat bitterly, more upset with himself than with Beverly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly sighed, giving him a sympathetic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you actually talked to anyone about that?” she asked, “I mean, it wouldn’t hurt, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will grimaced. They had had this conversation before, and Beverly knew exactly what he was going to say. He had never told her <em>all</em> the reasons he didn’t like the idea of talking to a psychiatrist, but he had given her enough reason that she felt like she understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know why I don’t do that,” Will said, “and besides, I can’t afford therapy on top of everything else. The best I could do is get a diagnosis of insanity and be locked up for the rest of my life. Right now I can still function as a person, so I don’t think I need to go that far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly shrugged again, but Will could feel her concern. She was always worried about him. He could stand being around her because she let him make his own decisions despite it. She would remind him that she cared, and then leave him to his own devices. It was a nice balance they had fallen into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one bringing up the fact that you’re crazy. I’m just trying to make you see the godsent guy you have your hands on,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really do appreciate it, Bev. I just don’t feel like it can last. Good things don’t tend to last for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly had heard it all before. She knew what he meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I hope you aren’t done giving me all the details. If he’s this good at drawing, I bet he’s drawn you at least once before,” Bev said, returning to her playful teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt his face heat up at the memory of the drawing Hannibal had shown him. He remembered the soft lines Hannibal had used for his face and chest, and the way he had shown the light shining on his hair like a halo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, he did!” Beverly squealed, “And you totally got to see it! Was it a steamy drawing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bev! I am not telling you anything about it. You’re such a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh. It was.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter gets kinda intense. Just a warning, and maybe a bit of a tease~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Upon the Stage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Panic attack, and a description of the symptoms from an outside perspective. </p><p>Also, there's a dead guy, but we all could have guessed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hannibal was content in the knowledge that Will would see his latest work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was by no means his finest, but it was all for Will. The next work would be much better, but he had to be sure Will would pay attention. He had to be sure Will would see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was on his way to class when his phone rang, and he frowned. There was typically no reason for anyone to call him at this time in the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh! It was Will!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal answered, smiling brightly as he stopped outside of the building. He leaned casually against the wall a short distance from the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martin is dead,” Will cut in. He sounded like he was having a hard time breathing, and his voice was shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will. Tell me where you are. I’m on my way,” Hannibal said, letting his concern bleed through his voice as he pulled away from the building and started off toward the crime scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t expected Will to be on his way to work so soon. He must have been called in to cover for someone. It was a terrible inconvenience to have to deal with the variable that other people posed in his plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m about a block away from the coffee shop,” Will answered, still gasping for breath, “In the direction of the park. God, Hannibal. I- I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded like Will was trying to say something, but he either didn’t have the oxygen or couldn’t find the words. Hannibal was walking faster than he normally did, cursing the world for making it so Will saw his work before he was supposed to. He was going to miss class now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep talking to me, Will,” Hannibal urged, recognizing what was probably a panic attack in the other, “I’m almost to you. Keep talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another shaky, gasping breath from the other end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal,” Will said, “I just- Hannibal, I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal felt a rush of emotion at the sound of his name from Will’s lips, in his moment of despair. Will might have been struggling to find words, but he still had Hannibal’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time Hannibal had heard Will say his name, it had been an almost spiritual experience. Every time he heard his own name roll over Will’s tongue, Hannibal wanted to taste it. Hearing his name with desperate intonations and anguish made him want nothing more in that moment than to have Will in his arms again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal finally caught sight of Will from across a walkway, and he was breathtakingly beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was curled up next to a park bench, his knees pulled up to his chest. He had his phone pressed to his ear, and his eyes shut tight. Hannibal could see his chest heaving in time with the labored breaths through the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal would remember the sight for the rest of his life. He could see his work, a backdrop to Will’s beautiful suffering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin’s hands had been slowly burned to the point where the flesh had charred, recompense for having the audacity to touch Will after having committed such terrible things as Hannibal knew he had done. Hannibal could smell the stench of it from where he stood. It was an unfortunate side effect of Hannibal’s brand of justice. Martin was hanging from a tree near the walkway, suspended like a puppet, with fishing line attached to his limbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hurried up to Will and knelt in the grass beside him, putting his phone away and listening to Will’s labored breathing from the source. Will’s spine was curved in on himself, looking terribly uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will,” Hannibal said, reaching out and placing a hand between Will’s shoulder blades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will seemed to stop breathing once Hannibal touched him. He began trembling throughout his entire body, and then he turned and clutched at Hannibal. He grabbed Hannibal’s arm and curled himself around it like a lifeline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal huffed a soft laugh at the pitiful, almost childlike, reaction. He pulled Will up and cradled him against his chest. He rubbed soothing circles into Will’s back. He held Will for a few minutes, feeling his muscles slowly relax. Will took a few deep breaths with his face buried in Hannibal’s chest before he opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Will said, looking up at Hannibal with a tear stained face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you sorry for?” he asked softly, “whatever it is, you needn’t be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed, but it was a choked, sobbing sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a mess. I don’t even know why I called you. You were probably on your way to class or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hushed Will, running a hand through his beautiful dark curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense. I wouldn’t want you to have called anyone else, and you should not be alone after this experience. You must have someone with you at this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shuddered and buried himself further into Hannibal’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s curls and just held him until Will felt well enough to walk. Will stood shakily, his hands clutching to Hannibal’s arms for support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suggest you call in to your work and explain the situation,” Hannibal said, “You are in no condition to be working just now. You need rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded, still clutching at Hannibal’s suit. They stood for a moment, neither moving. Will’s eyes kept flicking over to where the police were trying to process the crime scene. It seemed, as much as he hated the fact, Will couldn’t keep from wanting to look. Hannibal wondered if it was just the typical morbid curiosity of the masses, or if it might be more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He daren’t hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be alone,” Will said softly after a moment, “My apartment is close. I don’t have a roommate. Will you come with me? I mean, you probably can’t. You probably have classes today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s grip on Hannibal’s suit loosened and Hannibal caught his hands before they could fall to his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have nothing of any importance,” he replied, “and you certainly should not be alone. If you would like, I will join you home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed in relief, nearly laughing, and he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank god. I didn’t know what I was going to do if you said no. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pulled at Hannibal’s arm, and Hannibal allowed himself to be led with a smile on his face. This would be the first time he would be inside Will’s apartment by invitation. The first time he had been welcomed into Will’s life in that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s hands were trembling slightly as he pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. He took a deep breath and just held the door handle for a moment before turning to Hannibal with a blush on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not very nice, and it’s probably a mess,” he said, keeping his eyes on Hannibal’s tie rather than his face, “And I know it’s nothing near as nice as what you’re used to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will, you know exactly how I feel at all times. Have I given you any reason to expect that I will be so judgmental?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s blush deepened and he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just doubting myself again,” he said sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed the door open and pulled Hannibal in behind him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. And Then</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will wasn’t sure exactly what was making him feel so off. Something about Hannibal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hannibal had walked up to him near the crime scene, he hadn’t been radiating fear or concern, or even disgust. He had been absolutely glowing with affection and adoration. It was weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had to be weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Hannibal’s concern had been overridden by his affection once he saw Will. Will had heard that was something that happened. He had never experienced it before, but he supposed it was a possibility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Drake,” Will said when the phone was picked up, “I can’t make it in today, actually. I’m real sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drake huffed unhappily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What could possibly have happened since I talked to you last?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stumbled across the scene of a murder, actually,” Will answered, feeling his voice shake a bit at the memory, “and it’s close to the shop too. You might want to look into shutting down the shop for the day too. It might help the cops out a bit. Cut down on foot traffic near the scene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drake sighed, and Will could imagine how he would be rubbing his brow tiredly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’ll need you to come in tomorrow, though. I’ll have to move people’s hours around a bit, and no one is going to be happy about it. Don’t skip out again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I won’t,” Will said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The call ended, and Will sighed. Drake had been nice to Will, despite his oddities, since he had been hired on. He had trained Will and worked with him, and switched places when Will had been too flustered by Hannibal’s advances to take orders. Will hated upsetting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will took a deep breath, filling his lungs with Hannibal. He was curled up with him on Will’s small couch. Will had been too nervous to turn on the TV. He was afraid he would have to see that terrible murder again. Hannibal was so solid and real, it almost made Will dizzy with how real everything was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before meeting Hannibal, Will would have come home and zoned out for hours until he was numb enough to work again. He had never had a support system like this that anchored him in reality. He wasn’t sure it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yet, but it was definitely more pleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your supervisor was not pleased?” Hannibal asked, carding his fingers through Will’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hummed, leaning his head against Hannibal’s shoulder so his nose was brushing the fabric of his suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manager, actually. And no, he wasn’t happy. I’ve never even called in sick before. I don’t get sick. I was actually going to cover for someone who got sick when I was on my way earlier. He just really depends on me to be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed in consideration, the sound vibrating through his chest against Will’s ear. It was odd, but pleasant for him to feel so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do hope he does not hold this against you,” Hannibal said, “nothing about this situation was in your control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t take it personally,” he assured Hannibal, “I know the guy. He’s pretty nice. I understand why he’s upset though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do,” he mumbled, “there is nothing you cannot understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt his breathing hitch, and he wasn’t sure how to react to that. Hannibal seemed to have an elevated perception of Will’s condition, and saw it as some sort of gift rather than the curse it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t understand what you see in me,” Will shot back, feeling it was the wrong thing to say a moment after the words left his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal moved so quickly Will didn’t have time to react until he was already on his back on the couch with Hannibal pressing down on top of him. Hannibal’s eyes were burning with something intense, and Will could feel a rush of hot desire and determination fill him from Hannibal. Hannibal pressed their lips together and kissed Will with all the emotion Will could feel coursing between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I cannot dispel your doubts, perhaps I can distract you so thoroughly you will forget them,” Hannibal said, then ran his tongue from Will’s collarbone to his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt like he was burning up, and he lost all ability to think when the hand in his hair tightened and pulled just enough to sting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s mind was so beautiful. Hannibal wanted to take every available chance to admire it. The only thing that got in his way was the intense desire to continue to experiment with the ways he could make Will stop thinking completely. Hannibal savored every sound he could draw from Will’s delicious lips, and reveled in the times when Will would lose his restraint and allow his hands to roam as much as Hannibal's did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was so controlled normally, and Hannibal was making it his goal to strip him of his control whenever possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was satisfied with his most recent endeavor as he watched Will sleep lightly beside him. Hannibal had expected him to be rather worn out after the day’s activities. It wasn’t yet even supper time, but Will had been through much already. Panic attacks would wear most out, and Hannibal hadn’t simply tucked him into bed afterward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s chest rose and fell slowly as he slept, and Hannibal just admired him in silence. He had never had a chance to be this near Will as he slept in his own bed before. While Will had looked stunning in Hannibal’s bed, there was a level of natural comfort that he had as he slept in a familiar place that Hannibal could appreciate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal wanted to slip from the bed and make Will something to eat, knowing full well he wouldn’t have eaten well enough under his own watch. What stopped him was the memory of Will saying he had nearly panicked that Hannibal had not been in bed when he had woken up. Whether he had said it in truth, and Will feared waking up alone, or if it had been merely a passing comment, it didn’t matter much to Hannibal. He would stay and wait for Will to wake. He would not give Will reason to worry today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal just watched Will as he slept, admiring the curls of his hair and the angles of his face in the low light that managed to filter into the room from a window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing Hannibal would not do for Will Graham. He knew it, and he was committed to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shifted in his sleep and moved to press himself into Hannibal’s chest and side. Hannibal smiled down at him, feeling nothing but affection. He nuzzled into the dark hair and inhaled. He loved the way Will smelled. The mint and earth of Will’s skin mixed with the salt of the sweat that had dried as he slept. The taste of it still lingered on Hannibal’s tongue, and he considered refreshing the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will somehow managed to appear both delicate and athletic simultaneously. He was lithe and thin, yet muscular enough to seem ruggedly handsome. If he were to wear older or worn clothes, he would be seen as almost brawny. If he were to wear clothes similar to Hannibal’s, he would look lanky. Hannibal thought it was terribly apt of him to wear what he usually did. T-shirts and polos may not have been incredibly flattering on most frames, but they managed to reveal the true nature of Will’s physique. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will breathed in deeply and his eyelids fluttered as he slowly came to consciousness. Hannibal made sure he was met with a smile when he opened his eyes fully and looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled in return and pulled away from Hannibal to stretch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize I was so tired,” Will said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “sorry for falling asleep on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal sat up. He watched as Will mimicked the movement and the sheet fell and pooled around his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to worry, it gave me time to consider that I would like to fix you something to eat. I trust you have not been eating well enough recently,” Hannibal replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will blushed, and the pink spread over his chest as well. The sight made Hannibal smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got me,” Will confessed, “I’ve never been that good at remembering to eat. I don’t even know if there’s anything in the apartment you could put together to cook. I usually just grab a pastry or something from the shop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal leaned forward and gave Will a kiss before standing up out of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am confident I will be able to surprise you,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do you ever not?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Is Heard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will had been right in saying he had very little by way of ingredients in his small kitchen. Hannibal was hard pressed to imagine something fit for consumption as he stared at the cupboards full of instant noodles and canned food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It truly was sad to think so many students must live this way. More so to think his own, dear Will ate such horrid things in replacement of actual meals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will did happen to have some eggs, and Hannibal managed to fix them each an omelet despite the kitchen’s shortcomings. Will watched from the small table with a smile, seemingly amused at the struggle Hannibal was putting himself through in order to feed him. Hannibal would have to try to convince Will to buy actual groceries, or at least allow him to supply him with some. His diet was atrocious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal brought the omelets over and placed them each in front of a chair at the table. Will grinned at him as he sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I applaud you, sir,” Will said, “you have done the impossible, and made real food from what I own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal bowed his head in thanks, playing along with Will’s teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A true feat of artistic genius, if I do say so myself,” he added, cutting a bite of his own omelet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed, and Hannibal relished the sound. Will’s laugh was truly as magical a sound as could exist in their reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will took a bite of his food and nodded in approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s delicious, as always. I really am very impressed. I don’t eat much real food. Mostly packaged stuff or fast food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was almost in physical pain at the thought of Will eating so poorly, and he wanted to force Will to allow him to feed him every day. Will didn’t have to live like this. Hannibal could fix it and make it all better. Hannibal could take him away and he would never want for anything ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will wasn’t ready for that yet. Hannibal knew he wouldn’t be able to accept that if he tried at this time. He had to be patient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I would be pleased to provide you with proper meals as often as you like,” Hannibal said. That was the closest he could offer at this juncture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. You already offered. I really do appreciate it, cher. I’m not a charity case, though. I get along just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal swallowed his food and reached to Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I did not intend it that way,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I know. I’ve had a few people see me as incapable of taking care of myself before. I just want to make sure you know where the line is,” he said, taking a drink of water, “I’m my own person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Will. I would never deign to question your individuality. I only hope to help you in any way I can. I enjoy cooking, and would love to cook for you whenever you need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will huffed a laugh, ducking his head sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he said, “Really. I’m sorry. I know what you mean. I guess I overreacted. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal rubbed his thumb over Will’s hand, smiling. He lifted Will’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to worry, Will. I understand it’s a justified concern.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. Honestly, most people don’t try to understand. I’m just rude to them, I guess. At least in their eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was criminal how Will had been treated by the world up until this point. He deserved to be worshipped, but he had instead been abused and feared. The fear was justifiable, if Hannibal had anything to say about it, but he would do everything he could to return the abuse to the sources. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justice was very seldom dealt by the world, so Hannibal would deal it where he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How unfortunate for them,” Hannibal said softly, flicking his tongue over the veins in Will’s wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will couldn’t stop thinking about the murder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with Hannibal there, trying his best to distract him, Will’s thoughts were consumed with images of Martin. The man had been hanging from a tree, with his hands charred nearly beyond recognition. He had been suspended like a puppet, and his chest had been opened in the same way they did for an autopsy. The Y-incision had exposed his ribcage and internal organs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite how horrific the sight had been, Will didn’t feel afraid. That hadn’t been why he had panicked. He was not afraid. At least not in the way he should have been. He was disgusted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of burnt human flesh was nauseating, and Will felt like he had handprints burning into his own flesh. He remembered shaking Martin’s hand, and felt as if he would have charred flesh instead of skin where they had touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must have been some crazy coincidence that Martin had been killed so soon after Will had met him. There was no way it was connected at all. Maybe they had just followed him home from the gallery in order to kill him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that meant they were at the gallery, hunting. They would have seen Will. Will was pretty sure no one had missed him, with the way Hannibal had been showing him off. They would have seen Hannibal too. If they were just looking for people to murder, Hannibal and Will were both on the chopping block.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal ran his hand through Will’s hair while Will tried to focus on his work. He had a textbook on a chair next to the couch, and a thick notebook in his lap. He needed to analyze the evidence from this old case, and write out everything he saw. It was just hard to do it the right way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will dropped his head back and it bumped against Hannibal’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the answers,” he said, “but I can’t explain exactly how I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed, picking up the papers that detailed the crime scene. He looked over them for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are the answers, Will?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, obviously the guy’s brother in law shot him from the building to the north, third floor up, second window over. The brother in law was jealous of the love his wife showed her brother, and knew she would embrace him even more once her brother was dead. She would need a shoulder to cry on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed, reading through the evidence again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What gave away his position?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The angle of trajectory based on the direction he was facing and his position when he was shot, combined with the correlating bullet hole in the glass of the café makes it easy to trace back to the exact point of the trigger being pulled,” he explained, “not to mention, when that room was searched, they found casings for the same caliber he was killed with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will could feel the adoration and pride Hannibal felt as Hannibal rubbed his cheek on Will’s hair and looked at the papers again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what shows who the killer was?” Hannibal asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t anyone else who has even a little bit of motive,” Will said, “He didn’t have any life insurance or assets that would go to anyone after his death. He had no enemies, and didn’t owe anyone any money. In the interview with his sister, she is inconsolable, and asks for her husband. She was clearly closer to her brother than anyone else, and it’s easy for a guy to get jealous of that if he is prone to obsession or has experienced rejection before. The brother in law declined to be interviewed, saying he needed to be with his wife. He was the only one who acted suspiciously, and he had training in the army where it was rumored that he was the best sniper they had. He never went into the field, so that never came to light. From the research I have done, he was more than capable of doing it, and he was definitely the type. He was prone to obsession.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal laughed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds to me that you know exactly how you know the answers. Simply write what you just told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sat up suddenly, bumping into Hannibal’s forehead lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” he said quickly, turning to make sure he hadn’t hurt him, “You’re a genius. I really needed that. I guess I just needed someone to talk to. Thanks a million.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will kissed Hannibal quickly and immediately got to work writing everything down. The evidence explained everything. He didn’t need to seem like he got the answers out of nowhere. Everything was right there in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was onto his second page when he felt something warm on his neck and he jumped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was pressing warm kisses to his skin wherever it was exposed. Will keened and writhed under the touches, trying to pull away. Hannibal had him trapped in his arms, though, and he was left squirming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal! I need to get this done! Come on,” Will whined, “let go. God.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s grip loosened, but Will could feel him smile against his skin. Hannibal was amused, and still adoring Will with everything he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, Will,” Hannibal said softly, “I am overcome by your brilliance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will huffed, still trying to untangle himself from Hannibal’s long, strong arms. Hannibal was making it purposefully difficult. It didn’t help that Will really didn’t want to pull away in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Will said, “but I thought you were trying to help, not distract me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal pouted, but allowed Will to finally escape his grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I <em>have</em> helped,” he defended, “and you have written more than a page in so short a time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shook his head, feeling amused himself this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you figured you earned a reward?” he asked, moving closer to Hannibal on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will saw Hannibal’s pupils blow wide and the constriction of his throat as he swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smirked and repositioned himself so his legs were in Hannibal’s lap, taking up his notebook again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After I finish,” he said with finality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal gave a soft sound of distress, but resigned to his fate by caressing Will’s ankles and calves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was distracting to have Hannibal touching him in any way, but Will really did need to finish the paper. Especially now that he had gotten to a point where he was actually able to write it. He had been trying for days to figure out the words, and he didn’t want to miss this chance.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. No More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lunch date! (Bev wishes it was a double date, but what can you do)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the most tempted Hannibal had ever been. Will was so near, so determined, so brilliant. And yet, Hannibal had been forbidden to claim him the way he wanted. He could do nothing but watch the delicate way his brow creased as he thought, and the way he scratched his head with his pen at a pause. Every now and then, Will’s tongue would poke out from between his lips as he took a longer breath. Will didn’t seem aware of the little mannerisms, but Hannibal found them endearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was incredibly impressed by Will’s ability to put the evidence together. He would make a wonderful profiler in the future. The mere fact that he had initially struggled to articulate where his conclusions had come from showed that it was an innate ability. He was just naturally brilliant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal watched in adoring silence as Will wrote through several pages, detailing the conclusions he had been able to draw from the evidence given. He felt it was only a matter of time before Will managed to put together some clues concerning the disappearances and deaths on campus. It was a unique thrill to know another so well and feel known in return. Even if Will didn’t yet understand all that Hannibal was, he had the capability to learn it, which was what Hannibal desired above all else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any classes today?” Will asked suddenly, not looking up from his notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin split across Will’s face and he set his notebook aside. His feet wiggled on top of Hannibal’s legs and he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what should we do?” Will asked happily, “I mean, I’ve just finished the one thing that I needed to do before next week and I don’t have another class until tomorrow after work. We should do something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, Will’s phone buzzed, drawing his attention away from Hannibal. He pulled it from his pocket and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we go out for lunch?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Hannibal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal didn’t want to see Will eat anything he hadn’t made with his own hands, but it seemed as if he had just been invited to spend time with his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you suggesting we go?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled, and he seemed amused about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beverly and Alana are at the sandwich place on campus right now. Bev has been talking you up, apparently. Alana’s paying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal knew of Alana Bloom. She shared one class with Will, but a few with Hannibal. They had never spoken but in passing. She was pleasant, but plain as far as Hannibal was concerned. He would choose Will over her without giving it another thought, though that could be said for anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I suppose we should be on our way,” Hannibal said pleasantly, trying not to show or feel any distaste for the small shop they were going to be eating at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will considered him for a moment before nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s impressive how well you are covering your hesitance,” Will noted, “I know you aren’t exactly excited about eating the cheap campus food. I’ll eat it for you if it’s too bad. I bet you can engage Alana in a conversation interesting enough she won’t even notice. She won’t be offended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will seemed pleased at the notion that Hannibal was incensed, but was willing to overlook it for him. He didn’t know exactly what Hannibal was willing to do for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we can make do,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will grinned and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal mourned the loss of contact, but stood as well to follow. Will quickly ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to tame his wild curls and looked around for his shoes. Hannibal watched fondly, familiar with the sight of Will preparing to go out into the world. He had seen Will begin his day enough times, and it was endearing to see every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Will found his shoes and had them on, he looked up and raised an eyebrow at Hannibal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something on your mind?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal pulled him up into a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am incredibly grateful that you would suffer through the food you are about to eat for my benefit,” he said, earning a huffed laugh from Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m not as picky as you are about food,” he replied, poking Hannibal in the chest lightly, “so it’s really just a free meal for me. You know it will be better than what I’ve got in the cupboards. It’s free food. I can’t say no to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled, and Will led the way out the door and down to the sidewalk. They walked together to the shop, and Hannibal talked genially about different people in his classes. He had learned that Will preferred not to feel obligated to fill the silence, and anything Hannibal talked about would interest him enough. Hannibal enjoyed having someone who understood when he talked about deeper issues, and remembered small things. Will really did have a very good memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon entering the shop, Hannibal easily spotted Beverly. She was joined by the pretty, delicate Alana Bloom. Beverly grinned when she caught sight of them, and Alana furrowed her brow, likely trying to remember where she recognized Hannibal from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will waved, and Hannibal offered a friendly nod as they approached. Beverly gestured to the bench across from her at the table for them to sit. She and Alana were sitting next to each other, affording Hannibal the luxury of sitting alongside Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they took their seats, Alana spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal Lecter. I knew I recognized that name. You’re taking abnormal psychology with me, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was unsure if you would recognize me,” he replied, “as we have hardly spoken to each other. Obviously an oversight on my part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alana grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I recognize you,” she confessed, “there aren’t many students in our class as smart as you. I always tend to notice the smart ones. That’s probably how I got trapped into being Will’s friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed softly, and Beverly shook her head in amusement. Beverly slid them each a glass of water that had apparently been asked for before they had arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, miss Bloom. It is a high compliment from someone who is as intelligent as you. I do agree that Will’s mind has no equal, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will choked on his sip of water, turning away to catch his breath and likely hide his blush. Beverly only beamed, and Alana laughed lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When Beverly said you were a charmer, I wondered how you could have made that impression on her. She’s a difficult one to endear yourself to. She wasn’t exaggerating, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I assume that was meant as a compliment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alana laughed again and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will finally turned back, still slightly pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you around recently, Alana. You been busy?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alana raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, Will Graham. I didn’t think you would notice, being as unsocial as you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shrugged, taking a drink of water carefully, still wary of the liquid after having inhaled it a moment ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I work at the coffee shop,” he stated, “I see most people around. Is that a yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alana nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been flooded with research recently,” she answered, “I just haven’t had the time to get out very often. I was trying not to encourage a caffeine addiction in myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that comment, both Alana and Will pointedly looked at Beverly, who was cradling a coffee cup which likely contained the atrocity she had forced upon Hannibal. Beverly smiled and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say?” she said, “Everyone has a weakness. Alana’s is being nice, Will’s is this guy, and mine is unicorn blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she mentioned Will, she gestured at Hannibal. Hannibal raised his eyebrows and turned to Will, who was turning a pleasant shade of red. Alana grinned, and Beverly gave Will an apologetic smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoever said Hannibal is my weakness?” Will objected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal tipped his head and nuzzled behind Will’s ear, obviously knowing the effect it would have on him. Will froze, Beverly squealed, and Alana giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> weakness,” Hannibal whispered into Will’s ear before pressing a kiss to his jaw and pulling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal returned to his relaxed position and took a sip from his own glass of water. He could see that Will was extremely red and flustered, and he enjoyed it. Alana and Beverly looked at him with some strange expressions of wonder and confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what?” Will said after a moment, “Fine. Whatever. I don’t have to tell you guys anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly laughed, and Alana seemed thoroughly entertained.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Be Bloody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More of the lunch date! (Bev is really, very sad it's not a double date)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will couldn’t believe Hannibal had just done that. It wasn’t as if he had expected Hannibal to suddenly become shy and anxious around his friends, but he hadn’t anticipated the blatant display of affection. For the first time ever, he felt terribly exposed in front of Alana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point, Will had thought about dating Alana. He had asked her out once, but it had not gone well. They were still friends, thankfully. Will still sometimes wondered how they would be together. Whatever he could imagine with her, it was nothing like what he had with Hannibal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange, though. He had never thought he would be able to have a relationship like the one he had with Hannibal. He had always given more than he got, in every type of relationship he had ever had. It came with his empathy. He ended up knowing what the other needed, and giving it to them, when they couldn’t do the same for him. It had always been exhausting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was perfect in every way, and Will actually felt like Hannibal had been doing more for him than the other way around. Hannibal hadn’t needed anything from Will yet, and had freely shown affection. Will wasn’t used to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alana ordered them each a sandwich, and Will started on his own right away. He could feel Hannibal’s distaste for the dish as he began to engage Alana in a discussion of Psychology and its applications to medicine. Beverly was content to eat her own sandwich in silence as well, finding it entertaining to see how easily Hannibal conversed with Alana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was done with his sandwich pretty quick, and he slowly slid Hannibal’s plate over to himself, replacing it with his empty one. Alana didn’t even blink, being too distracted to notice the switch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Will picked up the sandwich and took a bite, Beverly gave him an impressed and curious look. Will smiled and tipped his head toward Hannibal in silent explanation. Beverly raised her eyebrows and smiled, apparently having received the message. She looked like she might be about to laugh, but Will gave her a reprimanding look and she raised a hand in surrender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly was the only person Will had ever been able to communicate with so effectively without saying a word. She was good at picking up the slight changes in his expression, which was both good and bad. There had been a few times when he hadn’t wanted her to know what he was thinking and feeling. Will thought there might be a point where he and Hannibal were able to do it as well, but he didn’t count on anything. He never did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alana was speaking very animatedly, gesturing to illustrate and emphasize. It was in stark contrast to the cool amusement Hannibal had as he calmly exchanged thoughts and opinions with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the course of their conversation, Will found himself just watching the way Hannibal’s throat and mouth worked as he spoke. He watched the muscles in Hannibal’s jaw move and the shapes his lips took to form words. He might have become mesmerized at some point, because after a while Hannibal turned to him, smiling and exuding amusement thicker than soup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are your thoughts on the matter, Will?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will knew Hannibal was well aware that he had not heard what was being discussed, and he blushed slightly as he turned to see that Alana had raised an eyebrow and was expecting an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sorry,” Will said, feeling sheepish, “I guess I zoned out there. What am I supposed to be giving my opinion on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s amusement grew, and Will thought he could see the minute change in his expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alana and I were just discussing the benefits of having an education that reaches farther than a specialized field of study,” he offered graciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Personally, it’s important to know about a lot of things that don’t really have to do with profiling, because a profile can become more accurate if you know about something the subject of the profile knows about. If they know about African wildlife, it’s beneficial to have at least a base understanding of the subject. That way it is easier to understand and potentially predict their actions. I know a bit about almost everything, and it tends to help a lot when I’m trying to think the way someone else does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alana nodded thoughtfully, and Hannibal was extremely pleased. He was radiating pride and affection. It was almost intoxicating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice save,” Beverly said, drawing their attention, “you were totally watching your boy with a dreamy look, but you saved it by being smart. Nice one, Graham.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt his face grow a bit warmer, and Alana smiled. Hannibal huffed a quiet laugh next to him and leaned in close again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I was no longer trying to distract you,” he whispered, “what a shame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will knew he was probably red again, and he knew Hannibal loved it when he blushed. Will didn’t know why, because he thought it made him look like a complete mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always trying to distract me,” he shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled and kissed him. Will didn’t fight it, but he hmphed unhappily to let Hannibal know he wasn’t off the hook yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you they were the cutest,” Beverly told Alana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pushed Hannibal away and shot Beverly a look. She raised her hands in surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only speak the truth,” she said, “I never thought you would find someone so perfect for you. I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just entertained,” he accused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I’m living vicariously through you. I have two Bi best friends, but I’m not either of their types. I’m glad <em>somebody’s</em> getting it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t know how to respond to that. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He was at a loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to say you are not my type either,” Hannibal said, saving Will from having to reply. He sounded almost proud of the fact. “So vicarious is the only kind of help I can be for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously. I don’t think anyone who’s interested in Will would also be interested in me. We are not the same when it comes to the dating scene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never met anyone like Will,” he said, as if that explained everything away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly looked at Will, and he knew what she was thinking. She felt her point had been proven, and that they were, indeed, the cutest. He replied with a look of neutrality, knowing she would get it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess unsocial baristas with empathy disorders aren’t that common,” Will said with a shrug, “Or else you would have found someone like me a long time ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal wasn’t pleased with that. Will could feel his displeasure, and he was almost worried he had made him angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The concern was dispelled when Hannibal leaned in and pressed a kiss behind his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can discuss that later,” he promised quietly, “when you will not be embarrassed in front of your friends by my words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt his face grow warm, and he knew Hannibal was going to be pleased about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why hold back?” He snapped back, “you love embarrassing me. Why should them being here make a difference?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will could feel Alana and Beverly watch the interaction with curiosity. Beverly was thoroughly entertained, probably rooting for Hannibal. Alana was just interested to see what would happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Will met Hannibal’s eyes, he knew he had made a mistake by taunting him. He had a glint in his eye that told Will he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>royally</span>
  </em>
  <span> messed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal moved to cage Will into the booth with one arm on the table and the other on the back of the bench. He moved in very close, to the point where Will had his back pressed up against the wall and he was caught, in body and soul. He stared into Hannibal’s eyes, and they were swimming with deadly intensity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal leaned in so his lips were brushing the shell of Will’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this better?” he asked, “I only have so much self-restraint, Will. At least when it comes to you. I have never found myself unable to control my own emotions and actions before meeting you. Do you enjoy seeing me disregard social niceties to show my affection?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt like he couldn’t breathe. Hannibal had leaned into the side close to the bench, leaving the other side of his face open and exposed for Alana and Beverly to see. He was so close, and Will could smell the soap he had used at Will’s apartment. He felt Hannibal’s hot breath on his ear and neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Hannibal. I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean it. Just stop. I might have a panic attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal pulled away like he had been burned, and stared at Will. Waves of concern and worry buffeted against Will’s mind from Hannibal, and Hannibal’s eyes were wide. Will had never seen him like that before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal cleared his throat and straightened his posture, pulling away and frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies. That was uncalled for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will furrowed his brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal didn’t meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry Will. I should have known acting so would bother you. I will not do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly and Alana were watching with wide eyes and confused, concerned expressions. They didn’t know if they should intervene, or say something, or let it all play out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will reached over and grabbed the lapels of Hannibal’s suit. He pulled him roughly to face him again. Hannibal was unsure, maybe for the first time since Will had met him. Will could tell he didn’t know what to expect or what to do. For the first time, Will felt that Hannibal was scared.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just as I did last year, I am taking a hiatus during November in order to participate in NaNoWriMo. I will not be updating any fics, nor will I be replying to comments during the month. I will return on the first day of December with a new chapter and will then return to my usual update schedule. Feel free to comment regardless, and I will get back to you in December. </p><p>Sorry that it's a tiny bit of a cliffhanger. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Bold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will finally explains what he needs, and Hannibal can't believe his luck.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hannibal didn’t know what to expect. Will’s words had felt like a slap to his face, and he had felt suddenly terrified that he would<em> lose</em> Will. It was odd for him to feel fear about anything. He simply was not used to it anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Hannibal considered what this might mean within himself, he felt Will pull him so they faced each other. Will was studying his face, looking worried but determined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal didn’t know what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pulled him into a kiss, and Hannibal was stunned. He didn’t allow himself to reach to Will. He only allowed Will to do what he would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they separated, Will looked at him with the closest thing to anger Hannibal had ever seen on his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare do that,” Will ordered, leaving Hannibal still as speechless as before, “We will talk about this later, but just stop thinking whatever you are thinking. It won’t do you any good. Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded numbly. Will gave a single, curt nod in reply and turned to his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I think we need to be going. I have some work to do before class tomorrow, and I bet Hannibal does too,” he said, waving at Hannibal to exit the booth and allow him room to get up as well, “I’ll see you guys soon. Hopefully we can do this again, minus the awkward bits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly grinned, apparently no longer worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But those are the best parts, psycho boy,” she objected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes fondly and turned to Alana, who still seemed unsure of what to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alana nodded slowly, and Hannibal felt obligated to also offer some sort of goodbye to the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until next time, I hope you will not hesitate to say something should you see me, absent of Will,” he said, “I do believe we can be at least considered acquaintances now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alana gave a small smile in return and Beverly gave him a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will took hold of Hannibal’s arm and all but pulled him out of the shop. They were both silent until they made their way into the park and walked along the path there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed heavily, as if something weighed on his soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Let me explain,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was about to object, saying he was the one who need explain, but Will held up a hand to stop him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say anything until I’m done. I’ll lose my nerve if you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal closed his mouth and nodded, bidding Will to continue. Will nodded back and took a deep breath. His head bobbed gently, and Hannibal recognized the mannerism. He really must be counting something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I don’t like all your… attention. I honestly do. I just, with my thing, with my ability, to feel everything other people feel, it’s just best if you keep it sort of lower-key in public. I can feel everything other people are feeling, which means I felt Beverly’s excitement, Alana’s curiosity and hesitance. I felt the sadness of the girl sitting with her back to mine across the bench, and the anxiety of her friend sitting near her. I felt the boredom and distraction of the waitress, and the pain of the boy who walked by after his significant other broke up with him. I was already so overcome with other people’s emotions. It didn’t feel fair to you or to me, but it also became too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was fidgeting nervously as he spoke, and Hannibal knew he was not done yet. Hannibal remained quiet to let him continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Will said after a moment, “like, it can be almost overwhelming when it’s just us. It’s probably more because what you feel is usually what I feel, so it sort of increases exponentially. It’s usually all good things, though, so don’t worry about it. I just can’t handle all of that on top of everything else from everyone around. I might end up snapping, or drowning. I don’t know. I understand if you are upset with me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled softly, feeling inordinately blessed and fortunate to have ever caught sight of Will Graham through the diner window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not upset with you in the slightest,” he promised, “I am merely reprimanding myself for not having anticipated it. I should have known.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed bitterly, staring down at the sidewalk once more with a peculiar ire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have told you, you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The level of self-deprecation Hannibal heard was startling. He knew Will did not think much of himself, but it seemed to run far deeper than he had expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal carefully reached out to take Will’s arm, slowly turning him so they were facing each other. Hannibal hoped he would be able to feel how sincere his next words were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will Graham. You are not to blame. I care very deeply for you, and I want to help you understand what I see when I look at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will huffed softly and ducked his head again to stare at the sidewalk. He shook his head softly and wet his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he said, “I know what you feel. I can feel it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will lifted his hands and held onto Hannibal’s wrists near his own shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the things in my head are mine to confront, and I am responsible for warning you when they might impact you. I should have told you before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal sighed lightly. He wasn’t sure what he was allowed anymore, and he feared crossing the line without knowing it. He didn’t want to push the boundaries so soon after nearly breaking them. He didn’t know what to do now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled softly, lifting his head and looking at Hannibal’s tie. It reminded him of the first time he had gone into the coffee shop. Will was still as beautiful, and his mind as radiant. Hannibal would do anything for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s talk about the rules, then, I guess,” Will said, seeming sad about it, “I know you need to know. I’m just sorry I have to have rules. I understand if you hate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal felt a rush of adoration and affection fill his chest, and he wanted to kiss Will, but he didn’t. He was so glad he was being given this chance. He hadn’t damaged anything. He would know what he was allowed now and have a gauge for how to act in order to keep Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I-?” Hannibal said, stopping himself before he finished. He didn’t want Will to feel obligated, or awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kissing is allowed,” he said shyly, “even in public.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal really was blessed to have Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal pulled Will into a kiss, feeling overwhelmed with just how amazing it was that he had managed to get to this point with Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was feeling so much better about everything now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal wasn’t upset at all, as far as Will could tell. He hadn’t felt any frustration or annoyance from the other, even though he had been expecting it. Hannibal really was happy to learn he had not made Will angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Hannibal knew the rules, Will felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. He had known he would have to tell Hannibal at some point, and he had worried. Now that it was done, he was just happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was probably why Drake was so happy with him today. Will had found it easier to interact with the customers, and even smiled more. He had gotten quite a few people genuinely pleased after they talked with him, and he smiled every time he looked over and saw Hannibal sitting in his usual seat by the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looked up at the new customer, who was grinning widely. Will hadn’t seen him before that he could remember, so the boy must have read his nametag. Will’s own smile dropped a bit, but he tried to seem friendly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello. What can I make for you today?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for being patient, everyone! NaNo was as fun as ever, and I managed to get more writing done this last month than basically all year. That being said, I will be right back on my usual schedule with updates. I also wrote a few one shots over my hiatus, so feel free to check those out. </p><p>Again, thanks a million. See you in the comments &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. And Resolute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will discovers something about himself</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hannibal disliked him the moment he walked up to the counter. He saw the way the boy looked at Will, and Hannibal immediately knew he would not like him. Will did not seem oblivious to the odd behavior of the customer, but he was obligated to ignore it on behalf of his job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne’er saw true beauty till this night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal felt his jaw clench as the boy tried flirting with Will through the mundane quote from Shakespeare. He watched the exchange, knowing Will would be aware of his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t even glance up at the boy as he wrote the order and selected a cup for the drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?” he replied, his voice flat and uninterested, “because thou hast<em> no class</em>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal grinned, ducking his head to hide it. He should have known Will would be able to defend himself verbally. The customer stood, gawking, as Will handed him the drink and charged him for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal watched to be sure the boy didn’t give Will any further problems, which caused him to incidentally catch his eye when he turned around with his newly acquired coffee. The boy’s eyes lit up when they met Hannibal’s and Hannibal internally chided himself for the slip. He smiled politely and turned back to look out the window, knowing it would not dissuade the other, but hoping regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, somebody better call God, ‘cause he’s missing an angel,” the boy said, sliding into the seat across from Hannibal and offering him an obvious wink, “If you’re here, who’s running heaven?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal turned his gaze to the boy and studied him. He seemed wholly harmless, and helpless. He was conventionally attractive, and was probably accustomed to these advances being received well. Hannibal supposed his confidence must have made up for what he lacked in tact, in most cases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I rather think a different approach would have been more effective with me,” Hannibal said, taking a sip of his usual coffee, “and there is very little that will get a positive reaction such as you desire from the barista you ogled. Perhaps if you had exchanged the lines for us, you might have found one of us more amenable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy raised his eyebrows, but seemed less than dissuaded. His smile brightened, and his posture changed slightly as his interest grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so? Are you saying you’re more into Shakespeare than Will over there?” he asked, “I should have guessed. I’m Markus Roberts. Sorry I used the wrong line on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal Lecter, though I regret to inform you there is very little that would have gained a positive reception of your advance from either Will or I. You see, that barista is already mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus’ smile faltered, and his eyebrows seemed to waver, as if unsure what they should do. He glanced over to where Will was serving a new customer, and huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have known. Face like that’s got to be taken already. I can see I’m no competition either. Shame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded solemnly, allowing himself to watch Will openly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well. If you ever break up, put in a good word for me with him?” Markus asked, grinning and joking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said it with finality, and Markus seemed to pick up on the fact that he had been dismissed. He quickly made his way over to an empty table and sat in somewhat of a daze for quite some time before he left. Hannibal watched him go, feeling satisfied for the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Will expressed any lingering hard feelings toward Markus, or if the boy tried again to approach either of them, Hannibal would amend this. For now, all was well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what did Markus say to you?” Will asked as they walked back to his apartment after work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had seen the guy walk over and sit at the table, chatting up </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> boyfriend. He had tried not to stare, tried not to be nervous, but it was an impossible task. He knew Markus was attractive, and his confidence and wit would only help him with that. The fact that he seemed a bit nerdy made Will even more concerned, because he knew Hannibal really liked smart people. He was always complimenting Will on his intelligence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In his exact words, “somebody better call god, ‘cause he’s missing an angel. If you’re here, who’s running heaven?”” Hannibal replied, managing to copy Markus’ speech pattern better than Will would have expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt inexplicably angry about that. He had never thought of himself as the jealous type, but he did not like hearing that someone else had tried to flirt with Hannibal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal took Will’s hand in his as they walked, rubbing his thumb over Will’s hand in a soothing motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I informed him that his efforts would be better spent on someone other than myself,” Hannibal promised, pressing a kiss to Will’s hair, “and that we did not appreciate his advances towards either of us. I hope I did not overstep my bounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled, huffing a soft laugh under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you believe me if I tell you I’m extremely damn angry at Markus right now?” he asked, not wanting to sound scary, but wanting Hannibal to understand how he felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal laughed, squeezing Will’s hand gently and smiling widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you believe me if I tell you I feel the same way?” He asked, “the only thing that softened the feeling in me was hearing you so bluntly refusing him. I would have liked to kiss you in that moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will stopped and pulled Hannibal into a kiss, feeling like he would suffocate if he didn’t kiss him right then. He wanted to make it clear to everyone that Hannibal was his, and he was Hannibal’s. It was terrifying to him that he felt so possessive. He was never like that with anything or anyone before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to refuse him service next time he comes by the shop,” Will confessed, “I might ruin his coffee on purpose if he does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will dropped his head, holding on to Hannibal’s lapels and letting his forehead bump against Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal hummed a pleasant sound, pulling Will into his arms and holding him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You truly never cease to astound me,” he whispered, his breath tickling Will’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will huffed a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fact that I am scarily possessive about you, and jealous when anyone so much as looks at you, is astounding?” he laughed, feeling embarrassed about it still, and glad Hannibal couldn’t see his face as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nuzzled his neck a bit, clearly being careful to not cross the line Will had drawn about showing affection in public.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was concerned I was the only one of us that felt that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pulled back, just a bit, so he was still in Hannibal’s arms, but he could look up into his face as well. He pulled Hannibal into another kiss, not caring for once that they were out in the open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hurry back to my place,” he said when they parted, looking up into Hannibal’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s pupils were blown wide, and Will thought his own probably were as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded silently, kissing Will once more before releasing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal could only watch in awe as Will pushed him toward the bedroom. Will had a fire and intensity in his eyes that Hannibal hadn’t seen before. It was mesmerizing and entirely beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pushed hard, and Hannibal fell back onto the cheap, college student mattress. There was nowhere else he would rather be in that moment. Will climbed up over him, running his hands over Hannibal in a way he had only ever let himself after Hannibal had worked to take down his walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might regret wearing such expensive clothes,” Will warned, his body radiating heat that soaked into Hannibal’s skin. He needed it more than he needed air, in that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to wear something less pretentious?” he asked, hands grasping at Will’s clothes and skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will bit Hannibal’s neck, right over his carotid artery, making Hannibal keen and his spine arch. His breath was coming short, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare,” Will said, his tone dangerously serious, “I just want you to know that I fully intend to ruin all your favorite suits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were followed by a rough kiss, stopping Hannibal from answering. He would have told Will that he didn’t care. He wanted Will to tear the suits apart if it would make him happy, and if it would give Hannibal the chance to see him in this way again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal felt buttons pop and seams tear as Will pulled at his blazer and vest. He wouldn’t have changed a thing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Laugh to Scorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something has to be done</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will hummed as he slowly woke up, his eyes adjusting to the early morning light. He took a deep breath in, filling his lungs with the spicy bark scent that always clung to Hannibal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was probably already awake. He always woke up earlier than Will, but he never left the bed before Will woke up. That had only happened the first time, and he had been careful not to do it again. Will knew it was because of what he had said that morning, and he felt a bit bad, but at the same time he liked it too much to correct it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will moved in closer so he was fully pressed up to Hannibal’s side. He put his ear against Hannibal’s chest and listened to his breathing and heartbeat for a moment. It was like a smooth melody, and it reassured Will that he was not alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Will,” Hannibal rumbled, the sound vibrating against Will’s ear and cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pulled himself up so he could look down at Hannibal’s face. He traced the lines of his brow and nose, smiling to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are mine,” he said, leaning down to give Hannibal a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled and hummed, pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In body and soul,” he agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed, dropping his head so his chin touched his chest. His hands clenched into fists on Hannibal’s shoulders, and he closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I never see Markus again,” he confessed, feeling silly for it, but feeling the need to say it, “and I don’t know what I might do if I see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will opened his eyes and looked at the bite mark he had left on Hannibal’s skin. It wasn’t deep, and it hadn’t broken the skin, but it was dark. People would see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought it shouldn’t make him as happy as it did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just permit me to watch,” Hannibal said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled, lifting his hand to place over the dark mark on Hannibal’s neck. He really should have thought before he had done it, but he could not regret it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about this,” he said, “your reputation may be ruined because of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal huffed a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That and all my favorite suits,” he replied pleasantly, “and I take great joy in both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bought groceries. Want to figure out how to make something edible in my kitchen again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had hand picked Hannibal’s next victim, and Hannibal was more than happy to fulfil his wish. Will had expressed the desire to never see Markus again, and Hannibal knew how to make that happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus Roberts was a literature major, of all things. Hannibal had read a few things the boy had composed, and they were less than extraordinary. He had an extensive vocabulary, which was admirable, but his execution lacked emotion. His writing was good, but not beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, if the boy had been more talented in his art, Hannibal might have regretted his death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had expressed the desire to never see Markus again, so Hannibal was sure to place him where Will would not happen across the body. He would make sure it was reported on, so Will would learn of it still. Will had been nervously researching Hannibal’s kills ever since the incident with Martin. He had expressed his worry about having been seen that night, saying they may be in danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal had reassured him as much as he could, and it had been endearing to see how much Will worried on his behalf. Fortunately, Hannibal’s calm had spread to Will during the time, and had helped him to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal had not killed again since then, wanting to keep Will happy and not having been provoked until now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal wondered how Will would react when he found out his wish had come true, and Markus would never bother him again. Would he lock himself in his apartment, fearing he was the cause? Or would he run to Hannibal and seek comfort? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal could not predict what he would do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hummed happily, reading a chapter from his textbook as Hannibal lay on the couch with his head on Will’s lap. Will ran his fingers through Hannibal’s hair, reveling in the sensations of just having someone so near. It was still novel to him, and he wasn’t sure it would ever not be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s phone chimed, and he lifted it to activate the screen. He frowned at the words there and his hand froze in its motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal opened his eyes and looked up questioningly at Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Will said, “I just got a text from Bev. She says I need to check TattleCrime. She knows I hate that site. It has to be something serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He <em>really</em> didn’t like the tattlecrime website. It was written by a young woman who wanted notoriety more than integrity. She always published her writing before all the facts were out, and most of her stuff was complete garbage, meant to incite panic in the population who read it. Even worse, she was local, which meant most of the other students read the articles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pulled out his laptop and quickly opened the site, too curious about what Beverly was talking about to refrain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the picture came up, Will stopped breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus Roberts, a literature major from this university, was dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the mutilations, Will still recognized the student who had flirted with him and then Hannibal within the span of a minute. He had his mouth and eyes sewn shut, and his hands bound behind his back as he knelt on a cold cement floor. Will didn’t know where he was, but it didn’t matter. He was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Hannibal asked, sitting up and pulling near with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shook his head, trying not to think about it, and turned the computer toward Hannibal so he could see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was silent for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is certainly concerning,” he said at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will huffed, not sure if he was laughing at Hannibal or just finally giving himself a breath. Either way, he felt Hannibal’s concern ebb a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell me I don’t need to worry now?” he asked, feeling the world starting to close in on him, “Tell me there is no reason I might be in danger? Tell me it’s just another coincidence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt his breathing speed up, and his hands began to sweat. He rubbed them off on his jeans, which drew Hannibal’s gaze. Hannibal reached out and placed a hand over one of Will’s, stilling it and making Will concentrate on not completely freaking out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I thought my reassurance would help you at all, I would do so,” Hannibal said, “I want to do everything in my power to help you feel that you are not in danger, and that I am not either. All you need do is ask, and I will do everything in my power to grant your wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were paired with a kiss behind Will’s ear, and Will sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we do?” he asked, instead of making a wish for Hannibal to try to grant, “should we go to the police? I feel like the connections can’t be a coincidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they would feel the same way about it?” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will groaned, rubbing his eyes and wishing none of this were happening. He just wanted to have a quiet college life until he eventually got to help track down the people who did this kind of thing. He didn’t want to be stuck in the middle of it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if they will believe us, but if we put it on the record, and then something were to happen to one of us, it might help them find out who is doing all of this,” Will said, knowing it was a long shot, but feeling like he had to do something, “and maybe they will listen to me because of my major.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or they may think you are simply trying to get attention, and gain a reputation before you graduate,” Hannibal pointed out, “but if it is what you wish, I will help you in any way I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed, pulling Hannibal into a long kiss. He pressed their foreheads together and they just sat for a moment, sharing the air between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to do what I can right now,” Will said, “Even if they don’t understand it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded, and agreed to do as Will wanted. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Power of Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A warm welcome to Jack Crawford this chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You will have to be interviewed separately,” the officer said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal looked to Will, who swallowed nervously, but nodded. Hannibal turned back to the officer and agreed. He was led to an interview room, which was one step more hospitable than an interrogation room. He was asked to wait for a time, and he did so, wishing he could be with Will in that moment. Will would be nervous, and counting his breaths with a slight bob of his head. He might tap his fingers along something, his leg or a table, and his eyes would flick over his surroundings like a caged animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal would have liked, in that moment, to be with Will to comfort him and support him. He wanted to defend him against the suspicions and anger of the officers that were sure to leech into his head like poison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large officer walked in after a few minutes, looking tired and worn out. Hannibal smirked to himself, thinking this man must have been on the case for some time. He would be interviewing the very killer he was hunting today, and he would be none the wiser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Hannibal Lecter,” the agent said, “I have been told you have some information on the recent killing that you feel I need to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded. The man spoke like an authority figure. He must have been the leading agent on the case. How pleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In truth, my companion is much more knowledgeable on the topic than I,” Hannibal replied, “Will is studying to be a profiler, and he is uniquely gifted in that area. He believes he has seen a pattern, and I am willing to verify anything he says that I am capable of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The agent nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” he said, “I don’t know what your friend thinks he sees, but this isn’t an opportunity to get a jumpstart on his career. I don’t have time for every theory a college kid has from just glancing at one photo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal pressed his lips together. He had warned Will about this, but it was still irritating to witness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe I have been given your name,” Hannibal said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The agent sighed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agent Crawford. FBI. Behavioral Science unit. I’m heading the investigation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The FBI. Hannibal hadn’t expected to earn their attention so soon. It was almost flattering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Agent Crawford, I can assure you that if Will sees a connection, there is something there. If you must, ask his professors about his work. He has perfect empathy, and makes connections that he cannot always explain. Will was unsure if he even wanted to come to you, for fear of being seen as attention seeking. That is why I am here with him. I can assure you that Will is only going to provide you with valuable insight. Nothing he says will be self-serving or untrue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agent Crawford rolled his eyes, though he tried to hide it from Hannibal. He clearly didn’t understand how serious Hannibal was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Just tell me what you know about all of this, then I’ll go talk to Graham.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded in agreement, though he was feeling entirely displeased with the treatment Will was receiving without even knowing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will has met several of the victims, and believes there may be something to that fact. The man, Martin Hart, was killed only a day after he spoke to us both at an art gallery. He was left very near Will’s building of employment. That is what first alerted Will to the possible connection. He then looked into the previous victims, and found that he had met many of them as well, if not more than once. The most recent victim, Markus Roberts, recently came into the coffee shop where Will works, and spoke with both of us. You can imagine the distress this put Will under when he saw the article on that crime blog written by Freddie Lounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agent Crawford had a deep frown that creased his face and made him look older. He didn’t seem to understand how he was supposed to feel about what he was hearing. He didn’t trust that any of it had merit, but he was desperate for any clues he could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. If there is anything else you think I should know, feel free to contact me at any time,” he said, standing up to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agent, I want you to understand that Will truly has the ability to help you if you will listen to him. He is brilliant, and if you treat him poorly, you may lose any chance of him working with you after he finishes his education. I would treat him well if I were you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The agent nodded, but seemed less than convinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said before leaving, “I’ll be back in a minute to clear anything up and let you get back to campus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded. He hoped, for the agent’s own good, that they would treat Will well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, young mister Graham,” the agent said, offering a tired smile, “I’m agent Crawford from the FBI. I hear you have something that might be able to help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded, his eyes flicking over the form of the man and the room around them. The man was tired, exhausted. He must be the one heading the entire investigation, and was losing sleep over it. He was married, happily, and was probably unhappy about having to spend so much time away from his wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will could feel his hesitance as he asked about what Will might know, and his apprehension concerning the entire situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know college students aren’t normally the most reliable source of information, especially if they aren’t a direct witness or suspect. I just feel like I have to help if I can,” Will explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The agent offered a tired smile, encouraging Will to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see,” Will said, swallowing a lump in his throat, “I think the killings might have something to do with me. I know that sounds crazy, and I understand you are not just going to take my word for it. Just hear me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt the agent’s doubt like a rock, and he knew it was his job to chip away at it or move it from his path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know all of the victims,” Will explained, “but I think I have met most of them. At least in the past couple of months. Starting with Kaylin Jones. She was in one of my classes, and she copied one of my papers. I was upset, but then she stopped coming to class. I figured she had been kicked out, like, the professor discovered her cheating, and I didn’t worry about it. After that, there was Harper Leif. She came into the coffee shop, and the next day she was dead. It stayed mostly people who came into the shop, until Martin. I met him at an art gallery. I was there with Hannibal, and Martin knew Hannibal. He talked to us, and I was a little bit rude to him. The next day, he was hanging from a tree, right along my path to work. One block away from the shop. That has to be significant. I know it does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt almost desperate as he told it all to the agent. He knew it wasn’t working, though. He felt the doubt and annoyance building in the other man, and he didn’t know what to do about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t sure,” Will said, “and when Markus died, I became sure. He came into the shop, and flirted with me, like, bad. I didn’t really like it, and I was a bit rude to him too. Then, the next day he was dead. Just like that. I don’t know why this is happening, or what it has to do with me, but I think I’m the common factor. All the victims met me before they died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agent Crawford sighed, and Will knew he hadn’t convinced him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you heard of Apophenia before, Will?” he asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will scoffed, running his hands through his hair and internally reprimanding himself for being so stupid. He had no evidence. He just had his own thoughts. He was just a college kid, and they had no reason to believe any of this had anything to do with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the common tendency among humans to mistakenly make connections between unrelated things, and give those imagined connections significance that they don’t really have. The term comes from German, coined by Klaus Conrad. It’s related to the phenomenon of Pareidolia, where images are given shapes or patterns that are irrelevant to the original stimulus. Like seeing faces in shadows, or animals in clouds. I know all about that, Agent Crawford. I’m trying to be a criminal profiler for you in the future. That’s my career path. Please believe that I am not imagining this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agent Crawford sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Will. You are free to go. If you think of anything else that I should know, feel free to contact me at any time. Your friend, Lecter, has my information. I’ll let you know if we find anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will stood, feeling dread fill his body. He knew he was right. He knew he was the connection. He knew they didn’t believe him, and they weren’t even going to look into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me, Agent,” Will said, hanging his head in defeat, “I can tell when people lie. I’m sorry you think I’ve wasted your time. I wish I had some substantial evidence to back up my side of the case. Thank you for listening to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to get Crawford’s attention. Will felt him grow curious as he left the office, and could feel the eyes of the agent on him as he waited for Hannibal to join him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hannibal emerged, he looked over Will as if searching for any signs of harm or abuse from the agents. Will offered a weak smile and pulled him out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were back in Hannibal’s Bentley, Will sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right,” he admitted, “Crawford didn’t believe a word I said. He thinks I’m suffering from Apophenia, of all things. He asked me if I know what that is, as if I was trying to give him my opinion on something without being educated on it first. I’m sorry I drug you out here just to have us both laughed at by a bunch of FBI agents. I’m sure Jack is going to be telling this story over coffee to his team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal tipped his head curiously, though Will could feel his anger at the agents for not believing him. Will knew he would be angry at the agents for not listening to him, and it was endearing that Hannibal felt so defensive of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack?” Hannibal asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard of Crawford before. Agent Jack Crawford. He’s the head of the behavioral science department. Students in Quantico call him the guru. They say he has a <em>‘peculiar cleverness’</em>,” Will scoffed, “he’s a hero to them. If I ever get there, I might end up being the only one immune to his reputation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can imagine that might give you an edge in the field, if you still choose to pursue it, having experienced this today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will huffed a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty stubborn. It’ll take more than Jack Crawford to keep me from profiling.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. For In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack leafed through the crime scene photos, frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been something about Will Graham that had struck a chord within Agent Crawford, and he couldn’t get what the boy had said out of his mind. The boy had been intelligent and, if his professors had anything to say about it, was borderline </span>
  <em>
    <span>genius</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A few of the professors had offered some of Will’s work for reference, and one of them had shown Jack that his work had actually led to the conclusion of a cold case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was brilliant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was why Jack Crawford was looking back through the files of the murders they had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had all the details correct. Even things he shouldn’t have known were included in the written statement. Will had insisted on giving them a written statement, and an officer had overheard him muttering that it would help them if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> turned up dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that Jack was reading through everything again, he had to admit the boy was probably onto something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the killer was watching Will, they would know he had come to the police. If they knew the police were going to take him seriously, Will would be in danger. Jack had to ensure his safety, without tipping off the killer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was completely focused on dinner preparations when Will’s phone rang. Will had challenged him to fashion something more spicy than he normally did, something Cajun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will Graham,” Will said into the phone, drawing Hannibal’s attention for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will listened for a moment, and Hannibal turned his attention back to the food. Will would tell him anything noteworthy, if any of it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you suggest?” Will asked, sounding interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another long pause, and Hannibal heard the low rumble of a transmitted voice from the other end, though he couldn’t make out any of the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ll give you the details once they are all sorted,” Will agreed, “and I’ll try to keep it all under wraps as much as I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another pause, shorter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. You too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will ended the call and sighed heavily. Hannibal glanced over and saw that he was smiling absently. Hannibal waited for him to speak, knowing he would gather his thoughts and return to the present soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I made an impression on Jack Crawford,” Will said at last, still smiling a bit, “he thinks I’m onto something. He wants me to get out of town for the weekend, so I’ll be out of danger while they look into the connection. Have you ever been fishing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agent Crawford was smarter than Hannibal had initially given him credit for. He was making the best decisions he could, with the information he had. It was an admirable effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as such,” Hannibal replied casually, “I have attempted to fish once, when I was very young. I only spent a few hours at the water, and caught nothing. It is not an activity I have pursued.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought it would be nice if we went to a lake. I know a good place, and I have connections to get us in on short notice. I love fishing, and it would certainly be out of the way, so we’d be safe. At least as safe as we can be, and we’d be out of the way for Jack to dig around on campus. Would you be up to that? I know it’s not exactly your thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed in consideration. In truth, he would love to go, get away with just Will, and truly have him all to himself as he had craved. He knew he couldn’t seem too eager, though, because it truly was not his style of activity typically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you do not require me to actually do the fishing, I would find that entirely agreeable,” Hannibal answered, “and I wouldn’t want to allow you to go alone, for multiple reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed, and he seemed excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair. You would probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> wearing waders. They’re pretty ugly. I’m curious about all the reasons you wouldn’t let me go alone, though,” Will said, his tone teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal decided the food was finished, and he plated it for them both. He was curious about what Will would think of it, because it was more of an experiment than he had done in quite some time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Firstly, you must not be alone if you suspect a killer is watching you, and may harm you,” Hannibal explained, “second, I have no reason to expect you would properly feed yourself if you will not be seeing anyone during the time you are away. Another reason is that when you are alone, the imagination tends to wander into the darker realms, and your imagination is more powerful than most. It would simply not be wise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will scooped up a bite of food and mulled over Hannibal’s words as he chewed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tempted to tell you to forget it and stay here, just for insinuating that I can’t take care of myself,” Will threatened, though it lacked any seriousness, “but then again, this is delicious. I don’t think I could leave you behind if you cook like this even when you aren’t used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You truly tested my abilities, and I am pleased you are happy with the results,” Hannibal offered, taking his own bite, “And I will be happy to cook for you over the weekend trip, if I am still invited to accompany you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will took another bite and hummed in thought, as if he were actually considering leaving Hannibal behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on thin ice,” he teased, “but you’re still invited. Try to pack casual clothes. I’ll be the only one out there to see you, and we’ll be hiking at the very least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal huffed a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you insinuating I needn’t work to impress you any more?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s up to you. Any fancy clothes you bring will probably get ruined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have already promised to ruin my favorite clothes,” Hannibal reminded him, making Will blush, “though I do suppose mud and lake water are not as pleasant as what you had in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shoveled food into his mouth, probably to keep himself from saying something back to Hannibal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate mostly in silence after that, both considering what the weekend would bring. Hannibal found himself looking forward to it, despite what others might expect. He knew, certainly, that most who knew him in the higher social circles would expect him to be insulted at the mere idea of spending time in the wilderness. Those were the people who knew nothing of his past aside from his short residence in Europe with his uncle, and his move to the states and college. He had had his fair share of wilderness, but that didn’t stop him from being able to enjoy its beauty. Especially if he were able to share in all of it with Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will parked his old, beat up, second hand car in front of Hannibal’s ostentatious home, feeling only the ghost of his past anxiety at the difference between their social standings. Hannibal had done everything in his power to snuff out those doubts in Will’s mind, and Will had let him. He didn’t worry about the neighbors seeing the beat up vehicle, anymore than he worried about how he looked in his flannel as he walked up the steps to Hannibal’s front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they cared at all, Hannibal didn’t. Hannibal was the only one Will actually cared about in this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door swung open before Will even reached toward it, and he was met with a relatively casually dressed Hannibal, grinning like it was Christmas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed at the sight, unable to help it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d think you never get out of the house, by the way you’re smiling just now,” Will explained, giving Hannibal a quick kiss and moving past him to help with whatever luggage he had prepared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have come to terms with the fact that I am incredibly selfish,” Hannibal replied, closing the door and pulling Will into a deeper kiss that had him trapped in Hannibal’s arms even once they separated from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you now,” he mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nuzzled into Will’s hair and hummed happily, reminding Will of a contented cat. He wondered what Hannibal would think of the comparison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am anxious to have you to myself,” Hannibal continued, “away from the distractions that either of our lives produce, and away from the influences of others. No one but us to occupy the mind of each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed again. He shook his head, but he was happy. It was odd for him to be getting used to being so happy. It felt like he was on a constant high from just being around Hannibal. He hadn’t thought it was possible for someone like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And maybe a dog, if the owners of the cabin want us to look after her while we’re there,” he poked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal sighed, though Will knew he wasn’t really upset at the thought. He had warned Hannibal about the possibility, and the other had been amenable to it, especially once Will expressed his love for the animal. He loved all dogs, actually, but he decided to paint this particular canine as special if it would keep Hannibal happy with the arrangement.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anybody up for a road trip?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. That Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will chatted happily in the driver’s seat, much to Hannibal’s enjoyment. He was clearly excited for the trip as much as Hannibal was, though perhaps for slightly different reasons. He spoke fondly of the owners of the cabin, citing some past relationship with them for the ability to use their cabin without much warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal had indeed foregone most of his usual outfits, trading the suits out for pants and plain T-shirts that he had purchased just for the trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was able to describe the property they were headed for in intimate detail, outlining the curve of the shore along the lake, and the distance from there to the tree line. He frequently caught himself up in describing specific moments, such as when the sun would rise to the back of the cabin and hit the water just as the birds began waking up to chatter among the trees. One morning while he was there, he had woken up to a full herd of deer at the lakeside. He had watched them as they each drank from the water, and dined on the grass and foliage nearby. He described how one of the stags had clearly recently fought with something, having a torn and bloody ear and scratches littering its head and shoulders. His tone was chipper and pleased as he spoke, showing that he truly had pleasant memories tied to the location. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was all the more glad to be going, having the chance to tie memories of himself to such a place. Will would forever remember him when he thought of the lake and the cabin, Hannibal would make sure of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scenery changed from suburbs, to rural, to untamed wild before Hannibal’s eyes. He smiled at the familiar images, though he had to be careful not to tread over the weak flooring in his mind palace. There were still dangers there for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it gets really hot, we can go swimming in the lake,” Will said as they turned down a winding road through the trees, “the water gets real clear around this time of year, and you can see almost to the bottom. It’s fun for fishing, because you can watch the fish inspect the bait, and figure out which are the smartest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was smiling, pleased to be able to see Will while he was so relaxed. It wasn’t often he allowed himself to let go of the shadows of his mind. It was a rare thing for him to look so at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we are!” Will declared, pulling the car to a stop in front of an old cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was old, but clearly well cared for. Hannibal thought it looked something like the hunting cabin he had been to a few times as a child. He hoped he would be able to keep his mind from wandering into places that were too dark during their stay. The lodge had been a place of tragedy in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might not look like much from out here,” Will continued, seeming content to let Hannibal reside in his thoughts for the time being, “but it’s the perfect place to relax, especially if there is something you are trying to get away from. It was the first and only place I thought of when Jack said he wanted me to get out of town. I’m glad I didn’t have to come alone this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal stepped out of the car with Will, watching the other contentedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you only been here on your own before?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled and took a deep breath, clearly pleased to be where they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mostly. One time, I brought a couple friends here, but that was years back, and it didn’t end well. The owners of the cabin might come by to say hi at some point. They’re the friendly type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded and they walked to the back of the car to retrieve their belongings. As they were loading their arms with luggage, the front door of the cabin swung open and a large Rottweiler bounded towards Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will put down what he had been holding and caught the dog, both of them toppling over onto the ground. Will laughed and wrestled with the animal for a moment before he pushed it off, grinning all the while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down, Hatchet,” he said, fondly but firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog sat obediently, and there was a greeting called from the door, where a pleasant looking man was standing. He was wearing a flannel shirt that reminded Hannibal of Will, and hiking boots that he would hazard to guess were similar to a pair Will had in his duffel bag somewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will waved up at the man, who began the descent down the front steps, followed by a woman in a similar outfit, though she wore it better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will!” the woman called, somehow walking with light steps despite her chunky boots, “We thought we’d come say hi and help you get settled in. It’s better than showing up and interrupting you after you start relaxing, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will grinned, shaking hands with the man. He was nearly glowing with joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always happy to see you,” he replied, “and thanks again for letting us use the cabin so last minute. I’ll be able to explain in a week or so probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, the couple turned their attention to Hannibal, who had just been watching how bright Will had been looking in their presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to introduce us to your new beau, or are we supposed to start guessing what his name might be?” the man asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will blushed lightly, but laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d never guess his name if I tried that,” he answered, then turned to Hannibal again, “This is Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal, this is Redd, and his wife Caimen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man whistled and extended his hand for Hannibal to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An odd name indeed for a young man. I bet you’re European, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled politely and nodded to them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” he replied, “Lithuanian, natively, though I have visited much of Europe in my life. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caimen smiled brightly, and her husband looked over Hannibal appraisingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you had better treat Will right,” Redd said, “or you’ll learn that Hatchet is more than just a friendly pup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed, dropping his head and rubbing his brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been given a similar warning from others already,” Hannibal said pleasantly, “and you needn’t worry on Will’s account. I have no intention of making him upset. I adore him with every fiber of my being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s breath hitched, and Hannibal could see him growing red in his ears and his neck. Hannibal smiled at the sight, and the couple made cute adoring cooing sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, that’s just the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard,” Caimen said, “Will, are you sure you want Hatchet around this weekend? Your boy looks like he might want to have you all to himself for a couple days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed, rubbing his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already talked to Hannibal about Hatchet. I don’t have a dog of my own. Please let her stick around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was making the most adorable pleading expression, and Hannibal would have given him the world in that moment if he had asked it of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Redd laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Just give us a call if you want her off your hands, or if anything comes up you need our help with. Do you need any help with your things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shrugged, picking up the luggage he had dropped just a moment before. He had his arms comically full, but he just grinned and headed up to the cabin with the dog close on his heels. Caimen laughed softly, as if they had expected him to do that exact thing. They turned to Hannibal and Redd raised his hands as if asking what he could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cooler is rather heavy, if you wouldn’t mind lending a hand with it,” he offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Redd and Caimen smiled as if it made them feel better to be able to help. They each took an end of the cooler and carried it in ahead of Hannibal, who had his hands full of his own bags. Hannibal held the door open for the couple and they headed to the kitchen with the cooler. Hannibal took his time looking around, finding the small cabin charming and cozy. It was exactly like a place he would have expected Will to like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were natural colors all around, and framed drawings of plants and animals. The space was open and the air was fresh throughout. Hannibal liked it too, if only for how much it felt of Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over here, Hannibal,” Will called, poking his head out of a room to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal walked over and entered the room. Will had his bags deposited at the foot of the large bed and he was taking things out of them and stuffing them into the drawers of a dresser that seemed to be part of a set, matching the bed frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead and put your stuff on the bed,” Will said, “and then we’ll go put the food stuff away. You asked Redd and Caimen to carry the cooler, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal huffed a soft laugh and trapped Will in an embrace from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it you can always predict my actions, when I am at a loss to understand what you have in your head?” he asked, pressing a kiss to Will’s jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed, stopping in his actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Empathy is a double edged sword,” he replied, then pulled away so he could face Hannibal, “one which I have yet to learn to wield properly. Let’s go get Redd and Caimen on their way so we can actually settle in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will gave Hannibal a quick kiss and then headed out to the kitchen, leaving Hannibal to follow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy holidays!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys get more settled in at the cabin ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You a big fan of cooking?” Caimen asked, watching Hannibal remove yet another neatly wrapped cut of meat to place in the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed softly and answered on Hannibal’s behalf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s putting it lightly,” he said, spinning gently on the bar stool he had taken up, “Hannibal might as well be a professional chef. I’ve never eaten anything as good as what he makes. Once everything is wrapped up back on campus, I’ll have to convince him to invite you to dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled softly, radiating pride despite his humble façade. He was pleased that Will would speak so highly of him, even if he was basically volunteering him to cook for people he didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’d be glad to accept once we get the invite,” Redd said pleasantly, “but are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>you can’t tell us what’s going on at the college? We’re worried about you, especially since you need to hide away out here for a bit. Can’t you tell us anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really did like the Waldens, and he hated having to keep this from them. They had been there for him in most of his difficult times, and they had always helped him when he needed it. They were the closest thing he had to an actual family, and he knew they thought of him the same way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m real sorry, but I really can’t say anything to you more than I have,” he answered, “It’s not because I don’t want to. I will tell you everything as soon as I can. It just wouldn’t be a good idea for me to tell you right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Redd and Caimen nodded solemnly, understanding that he would have told them if he could. They were some of the most understanding people Will had ever met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know how to find us when you’re ready,” Caimen said, reaching out to touch his hand reassuringly, “I think Redd and I should be on our way, though. We have a few things that need tending, and you probably just want to relax with your boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled, grateful he didn’t have to try to get them to leave. He had known he wouldn’t, but it was always a relief to be proven right about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Redd and Caimen started toward the door, and Hatchet was on their heels. Redd stopped, one hand on the doorknob, and clicked his tongue. He pointed at Will and snapped his fingers. Hatchet tipped her head and walked over to sit next to Will. Will reached down and scratched the dog between her ears, waving happily to the couple as they left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal sighed, and Will looked over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were waiting for them to leave,” he teased, “The moment you met them, you wanted them to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are very pleasant people,” Hannibal said, as if arguing, “I have no reason to dislike them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t lie to me, and you know that. You were waiting to have me all to yourself again, and you are jealous that I like them so much. You’re jealous they’ve known me for longer than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal busied himself with organizing his ingredients and refused to look back over at Will. Will knew he was right, and he could feel the resignation as Hannibal accepted the fact that Will knew. There was still a strong strain of affection coursing between them, and Will knew Hannibal wasn’t really upset that he had been called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will and Hannibal had fallen into a rhythm with each other, when it came to Will’s empathy. Will would call Hannibal out on his emotions, and Hannibal would help Will work through what emotions actually belonged to him. It was a good balance that left them both with a better understanding of each other and themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be terribly </span>
  <em>
    <span>illogical</span>
  </em>
  <span> of me,” Hannibal stated, regarding a container of strawberries, “jealousy would be misplaced if it were directed at them. They are not a threat to me, or our relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hummed pleasantly, looking across the room to where a few beams of light shone in and reflected off the dust in the air before they spilled over the floor and warmed the area. Hannibal liked to be contrary, especially when he felt exposed by Will’s observations. He wasn’t upset by it, but he had too much pride to admit to anything outright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would hoard all my affection for yourself,” Will said softly, smiling to himself, “and you are jealous whenever you see that another has any of it. I bet you’re even jealous of Hatchet, a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will scratched the dog between the ears for emphasis, grinning when Hatchet licked at his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was caught up from behind in an embrace. Hannibal had managed to sneak up on him again, and his strong arms wrapped around Will’s chest as Hannibal buried his face into the side of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not seem upset at the idea that I would hoard your affections,” he whispered, pressing soft kisses to Will’s jaw and behind his ear, “what might that say about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hummed, leaning back against Hannibal’s strong chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m just as selfish as you,” he replied, tipping his head to catch Hannibal’s lips with his own, “and I like to hoard all </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> attention for myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not jealous,” Hannibal noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hummed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have not given me anyone to be jealous of,” he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was true. Hannibal had now met everyone in Will’s life who had any value to him, but Will had only met one person from Hannibal’s life. The person he met had died the next day, and he knew they had no real value to Hannibal. Will was beginning to wonder if there was anyone in Hannibal’s life who he cared about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal took a deep breath in, nuzzling through Will’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would very much like to witness your jealousy, at least once,” Hannibal mused, “perhaps I should take you to the opera or such.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you would have to introduce me to someone I could righteously be jealous of, Hannibal. I can tell if you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> like people. I wasn’t jealous of Martin for even a moment. You have to play your cards just right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nipped at Will’s ear, making him shiver and turn around in Hannibal’s arms so he could return the affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will do everything in my power, then,” Hannibal promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hummed and kissed him. He didn’t really care if Hannibal found a way to make him jealous. He knew Hannibal would take him to bed afterward and remove any doubt in his mind of his affections. Hannibal was possessive that way, and would never let any doubt linger in Will’s mind for long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal watched Will’s sleeping form, illuminated by beams of moonlight that streamed in from over the tree line outside. He was truly the most beautiful thing Hannibal had ever seen. He somehow managed to look even more relaxed than Hannibal had seen him before, here in the cabin. Perhaps even his subconscious mind recognized that he was away from anything that might hurt him. He was safe and loved here, away from anything that he need worry about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal sketched him, staying in bed in case Will woke up during the process. He had taken to leaving a sketchbook within reach while in bed, just for such occasions. Will had yet to learn how often Hannibal</span>
  <em>
    <span> truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> drew him, but Hannibal knew it was only a matter of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal planned out how he might make Will feel jealousy. He did not have many acquaintances he would consider himself fond enough of to warrant Will’s concern. Even if he were to pretend, while they were at an opera, Hannibal knew Will would be able to see through it. Will was the only one he couldn’t fool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had been jealous of Markus, Hannibal remembered. Only for a moment, while the foolish boy had been talking to Hannibal. Will had </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> said as much, but Hannibal had been able to read through the lines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps that was all he needed. He just needed someone to show interest in him, and Will’s jealousy would reveal itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal promised himself, in that moment, that he would be witness to every emotion Will was capable of. There was nothing more beautiful than Will when he showed a side of himself Hannibal had not seen before, and Hannibal wanted to see all of them. He wanted to capture them, and store them in a wing of his mind palace that he was building to house Will. Will would never be away from home so long as Hannibal kept him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal finished his sketch and put the book back into the drawer of the nightstand. He slid down to lay next to Will, who turned and pressed up against him. Hannibal smiled and pulled him closer, so they were nearly occupying the same space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal slipped into sleep with the pleasant idea that they would someday be so connected and conjoined that there would be no way to tell where one of them ended and the other began. They would have a perfect understanding between them, and no one would be able to look at one without seeing the shadow of the other. They would show the other through every action, and every word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal wanted nothing more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter is one of my favorites so far. I can't wait to post it!!! <br/>But I will. It shan't be posted until the fourth day of the new year.<br/>May this coming year treat us more kindly than those before.<br/>&lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. What Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sad but cute stuff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will woke up. It was still dark. For once, he hadn’t woken up in the middle of the night because of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was trembling and whimpering softly, his skin was cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will lifted up to look at Hannibal properly, and he saw there were tears at the corners of his eyes, but he was most certainly asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal,” Will called softly, shaking him by the shoulder to try to wake him up, “come on. It’s okay. Wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Hannibal’s eyes shot open and he sat up. He was still trembling, but he steadied his breathing. Will wasn’t sure what to do, then, so he just waited for Hannibal to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal breathed slowly until he stopped trembling so much. He looked at Will, and he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid</span>
  </em>
  <span> it almost made Will start to tremble. He was afraid of something from the nightmare he had just come from, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> of something in reality, now that he was awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal pulled Will into a hug, and Will felt his cold skin pressing against him as he held onto Hannibal tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to talk about it,” Will whispered, sure it was true even though he didn’t know what “it” was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal sighed and nodded against Will’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Will said, pulling away, but keeping one of Hannibal’s hands as he tugged him out of the room, “There’s a better place for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal followed in silence until they were on the back deck of the cabin. Hatchet followed, but didn’t bother either of them as she laid down near the stairs that led down to the water. The deck overlooked the lake, and the moon was shining down on the water like melted silver. Will pulled Hannibal down onto the big cushioned bench. Will knew what Hannibal needed, so he positioned them with Hannibal’s back against his chest. Hannibal sighed and relaxed into it. Will knew he felt more safe now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Will said softly, “whenever you’re ready. I’m here for you, just like you always are for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal turned his head to look out over the lake, and they sat in silence for a minute. Will waited, knowing Hannibal would speak eventually. When he found the right words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents both died when I was very young,” Hannibal said at length, his voice low and strained with emotion, “it was an accident, and nothing that could have been avoided. They left my sister and I orphans. We were in the hunting lodge, and it was winter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt his chest ache at the thought. He knew there would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be a happy ending to this story, and he felt tears prick at his eyes. He pulled his arms tighter around Hannibal, worrying he would suddenly disappear when the story was finished. The last thing that was keeping him here would be given up, and he would leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal put a hand over one of Will’s in a reassurance that Will hadn’t thought he needed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> should have been the one reassuring Hannibal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was bitterly cold that winter, in Lithuania,” Hannibal continued, his voice distant, as if he were truly back there in that time and place, “Mischa was the only thing I cared about, then. I fed her the last of the food, and gave her the blankets. She developed a cough after a day, and I worried about her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal stopped, and Will wondered if he would be able to keep going. He just waited, breathing against Hannibal’s neck and letting him remember that he was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For years, I did not speak a word. The horror of what had happened to me in that time, and the loss of everything I knew, muted me. No one could convince me to tell them about what had happened to Mischa, but it was not because I refused. I did not remember. I would only remember at night, when my voice would return to allow me to scream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will rubbed a hand over Hannibal’s arm, feeling his heartbeat slow as he relaxed back against Will’s chest even more. Will had not expected Hannibal’s past to contain such horrors. He had known his parents had died, but he had not expected it to have been in such a tragic circumstance. He had never been told Hannibal had once had a sister, and he wished he could make it all better for Hannibal. He wanted to sift through the past and mend the broken parts that had caused him pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in an orphanage for years before my uncle took me in. He had not realized I had survived. I still did not speak after he took me in. He searched for Mischa, but I knew she would not be found. I found my voice again over time, but I could never bring myself to tell him the pieces of memory I had concerning my sister. He died still wondering what happened to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will kissed Hannibal’s temple. There was nothing he could say, and nothing he could do to make it better in that moment. He knew the only thing to be done was to wait. The emotions would ebb eventually, and Will would be there for him through it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Will felt his heart sink further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cabin,” he whispered, “you had a nightmare because of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cabin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It reminded you of the lodge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pressed his face to Hannibal’s shoulder, feeling the tears drip onto Hannibal’s bare skin. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault Hannibal was feeling this way. Will had brought him here, and had reminded him of everything terrible that had happened to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal turned his head so his lips brushed over Will’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not your fault, Will,” he promised softly, “I had hoped it would not happen, but there is nothing to be done about it now. I am happy to be here with you, and I don’t know what I might have done if I had woken up alone from the nightmare after all these years. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed into Hannibal’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must feel so alone,” Will said, almost sobbing at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All these years, Hannibal had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the world. His parents had left him, then he had failed to protect his sister. He had lived with an uncle who had never understood him, and then he was once again alone in the world. No one deserved to feel as alone as Hannibal must. It was cruel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have not felt alone since I met you,” Hannibal replied, “you are the only person who feels as alone as I do, and we would be alone without each other. You are the only human on this earth who has the ability to understand me, and help me not be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will lifted his head from Hannibal’s shoulder, and Hannibal pulled away and turned to face him. Hannibal’s dark eyes were shining with tears, but there was one emotion overpowering all the others coming from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will thought it might be safe to let himself drown in Hannibal’s emotions. There was nothing more clear than the fact that Hannibal would not do anything to hurt Will. He was completely, and irreversibly in love with Will, and Will clung to him like he was the only person in existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal kissed Will, and Will felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was as if every nerve and neuron fired at once, and his body lit up like a circuit board. In that moment, Will would not have been surprised if his skin actually had begun to glow. He could imagine it, illuminating the space around them like a star that had fallen to the earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will would not let himself drown just yet. He didn’t want to do it in sympathy for Hannibal’s tragic past. He wanted to wait until they were both completely in the moment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their position was reversed from what it usually was. Hannibal had a broader frame than Will, making so he would typically lay behind Will when they sat together on a couch or bed. Will hadn’t known Hannibal would ever need comfort like this, but he had instinctively known that this was the position that would give him the most sense of safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will clutched at Hannibal, pulling him closer, and Hannibal braced his hand on the armrest of the bench behind Will’s shoulders. The kiss felt like they were devouring each other, and Will’s brain lit up with activity. He didn’t have any real explanation for his reaction, but he was lost to sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They broke apart, in need of air, and pressed their foreheads together. They panted and gasped, sharing the same air between them. Will pulled Hannibal down so they were lying chest to chest. Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will, and laid his head on Will’s shoulder. Will dropped his head so his cheek lay on Hannibal’s hair, and he just listened to their combined breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Hannibal’s heartbeat against his own, and the steady rise and fall of Hannibal’s chest. He could hear Hatchet breathing, on the deck near them. He could hear crickets and owls off in the trees across the lake. He could smell the water and the grass, and the wet dirt down below them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will remembered the day of the first time Hannibal had kissed him. He had spent a few moments doing nothing but using his senses to experience the world around him. Then, Hannibal had come, and had admired how relaxed it had made him look. Hannibal had never made fun of him for the things that made him different. Even Beverly sometimes made that mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was right. Will was alone in the world, except for Hannibal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had friends, and people he </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> considered family, but not one of them understood how he thought or felt. He was constantly bombarded with the experiences of those around him, but none of them knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal had shown up, out of nowhere, and had offered to understand. It did not come naturally to him like it did to Will, but he never grew tired or afraid of what he discovered about Will. He was the only person who had the ability to understand Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell asleep like that. On the back deck of the cabin, wrapped up in each other and taking comfort in the presence of the other.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, I don't exactly know why this is my favorite chapter so far. I just love it. I hope the rest of you do too. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. May Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am I going to have the time of my life giving them this little get-away? Absolutely. Very little plot is going to happen in these chapters XD Sorry not sorry (on the bright side, or not, I'll allude to further plot developments in them. So there's that.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hannibal would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> let Will go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal had already admitted that to himself, but he was coming once again to the realization of just</span>
  <em>
    <span> how</span>
  </em>
  <span> intense his feeling of possession over Will Graham really was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning light that slowly dawned behind the trees and glowed softly on his skin, Will was objectively the most beautiful thing Hannibal had ever seen. Nothing on earth or in heaven could compare to Will, and Hannibal would never let him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal heard the forest around the cabin wake up with the sun, birds singing and small animals scurrying around. He even heard a few fish jump and splash back down in the lake, creating an oddly peaceful symphony of sounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal understood why Will enjoyed this place. There was comfort in the sense of complete isolation and freedom that being in nature like this could give a person. Will, specifically, would benefit from things like this. His head, always full to bursting with the thoughts and feelings of those around him, only being able to find rest when alone. Will would have learned to enjoy times of isolation and activities of that nature as well, like fishing and camping, because they would be the only times he could be fully himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal felt his chest swell with affection as he considered that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been invited to </span>
  <em>
    <span>share</span>
  </em>
  <span> this time with Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had asked Hannibal to join him in his place of safety, and be with him as he could be himself as genuinely as possible. Hannibal was being given a gift that few had been afforded, and Will </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> him there with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the air around them warmed more with the rising sun, Will began to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at Hannibal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” he said with a yawn, “did you sleep alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled and kissed Will softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than ever,” he replied, “you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will huffed a soft laugh and wet his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never slept back here,” he said instead of giving a real answer, he looked toward the lake and the slowly brightening sky, “which is almost a tragedy. The view is great, and it’s even better to wake up to it than to wake up and have to walk all the way here to see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded, following Will’s gaze to look over the tree line and the shore of the lake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The both of them shifted so they could sit next to each other on the bench and look out over the lake together. Hannibal pulled Will against him, resuming his position as the one offering comfort instead of seeking it. He had never asked Will for </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> before. Not really. Even in his distress the night before, Hannibal had not vocalized his desire for comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will Graham was just perfect in every way, and had known what Hannibal needed without words. He had taken the place of giving comfort as easily as he accepted comfort, and had known exactly what it was Hannibal needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An experience we can have for the first time together,” Hannibal replied softly, pressing a kiss to Will’s soft curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hummed in agreement, and they just watched the sunrise together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will actually felt very well rested after that night. His back needed an extra stretch from the odd position he had slept in, but he actually felt refreshed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal moved around the quaint kitchen with the same ease he always did when he was cooking. Will didn’t know what he was making, but he knew Hannibal would tell him eventually. He liked to give his dishes a grand introduction, and Will was in an indulgent mood today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to hike today, or spend the day by the lake?” Will asked, sipping his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed pleasantly. Will could feel he was content where they were and how things were going. He wasn’t terribly concerned about anything. Maybe it was doing good for both of them to get away for a couple days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you intend to fish in the lake, I would suggest today for that,” he replied, “so I will have time to prepare whatever you catch for our dinner today or tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Lake day it is,” he said, watching as Hannibal put a plate of something down in front of him on the bar style counter, “What are you going to do while I fish? I mean, you already said you don’t want to fish, so what are you planning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled softly as he came around the counter with his own plate. He sat next to Will with one arm on the counter so he could face Will as he ate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I may sit and sketch for a while. Depending on how long you fish, I may find other things to occupy my time,” he answered, “but I will stay out at the water with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will took a bite of breakfast and hummed in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good. What are we eating this morning, Chef?” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal took his own bite of food, a familiar sparkle in his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit of a variation on what is called a mountain man breakfast,” he said, “of course, I suppose you think mine is pretentious, especially considering the original dish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed, taking another bite and really paying attention to the flavors. It actually tasted very similar to what he had eaten as a kid when he went camping. He could tell it had been made with more care and better ingredients, but it was most certainly a mountain man breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s delicious as always,” Will said, “did you make it </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> because we’re staying in a cabin in the woods?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal huffed a laugh. Will could feel him radiating pride for his food, and joy for being there with Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Camping foods are considered such for a reason,” he replied, “they contain ingredients that will provide you with more energy and longer sated hunger. Most people burn more calories when camping, whether staying in a cabin or a tent. You are more active and the air is more saturated with oxygen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt a steady flow of endearment for Hannibal as he listened to him talk. Hannibal might be stupidly pretentious and insanely fastidious, but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> smart and passionate. Will couldn’t have asked for anyone better, and he wouldn’t ask Hannibal to be any other way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must be pretty lucky to have a boyfriend who knows exactly what to cook for any occasion,” Will said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am blessed to have one who appreciates it,” he replied, “one who has skills that compliment mine so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only thing that could make someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> compliment you is if they’re purposefully rude all the time. You’re so perfect you could make up for anything your partner lacks, but you wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be with someone who’s intentionally rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal pulled Will into a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m flattered you think so highly of me,” he said, “but I would not choose anyone other than you. You are the only one who compensates for what I lack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shook his head in amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you lack anything,” he scoffed, finishing off his breakfast and downing the last of his coffee, “Let’s go get a start on our day, mountain man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pulled Hannibal into a quick kiss before he turned and headed back to the room. Hannibal tried to catch him to pull him back, but Will was too quick. He managed to escape Hannibal’s grasp and darted into the bedroom, laughing at Hannibal’s dismayed expression. That’s what he got for eating so slowly. He wasn’t done yet, and Will knew him too well to think he would abandon his food just to chase him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will quickly dressed, making sure he had a knife with him. If you went into the woods without a knife, you would end up needing one. If you went </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> one, you wouldn’t end up using it at all. Will preferred to be prepared unnecessarily than be caught unprepared out in the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put on his sturdy hiking boots and his favorite fishing cap. He liked the way the boots felt, so he wore them even though he knew he wasn’t going hiking that day. They were strong and heavy, protecting his feet from anything, and lending him a sense of power. He liked to think he was a skilled outdoorsman, and he dressed more like one while he was camping than usual. He wore flannels and hiking boots, looked in the mirror and felt like his skin fit. He didn’t always feel like his skin fit him, especially in his stupid barista polo, but when he went camping it finally did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal walked in after Will was fully dressed, and his eyes scanned over him. Will actually worried for a moment what Hannibal might think. He knew he looked like the polar opposite of the man, and he felt a pang of concern that Hannibal wouldn’t like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed pleasantly and pulled Will in so he could nuzzle at his neck. He took deep breaths and pressed soft kisses to his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I guess that means you don’t mind that I look like a lumberjack,” Will laughed, returning the kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only complaint I have is that there is far too much fabric in the way of my ministrations,” he replied softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed again as Hannibal tried to nuzzle under his collar to expose more of his neck and shoulder. Will was familiar with the frustration, and he was amused that he had managed to turn it around on Hannibal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the tables have turned,” he mused, “I have that frustration every day with you. Maybe later we can go swimming if it’s warm enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal pulled away, and Will saw his pupils had blown wide at the suggestion. Hannibal wet his lips and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You terrible boy,” he said quietly, “You’ll be my undoing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you out on the water.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love how ominously affectionate Hannibal can be. It's so fun to write, because it feels so terrible but adorable at the same time XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. All Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>~Fun with the lake~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will sat on the pier, the sun shining down on him brightly. The curls that had been pushed down by the cap parted around his ears, fanning out and up. His posture was relaxed and comfortable in his loose clothes. He had rolled up the sleeves of his flannel, and had taken off his boots in order to let his feet dangle into the water. Hatchet was currently napping next to Will on the pier, having been tired out by a long game of fetch already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Hannibal would never have chosen those clothes for Will, or anyone, he could see how pleased Will was with them. Will looked at home and happy in the clothes. Will never looked as beautiful as when he was happy, and Hannibal couldn’t deny that Will looked absolutely breathtaking this morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal sketched, content, capturing Will’s form as well as he could. He knew he would never be able to perfectly show the life and warmth of Will Graham, but he would draw him every day for the rest of his life regardless. Will was the most beautiful creature Hannibal had ever seen, and he would worship him with his every breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a slight tremor in Will’s fishing line, and Hannibal watched the delicate way Will let his fingers lightly brush over it, testing the resistance the fish was putting up. Will’s head tipped a bit to the side and he began the dance with the fish in order to reel it in without losing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was completely fixed on watching the way Wil’s muscles rolled under his skin. Hannibal wondered idly if Will would have a tan when they returned to the campus, and he smiled at the thought. He might need to build a fence around Will just to keep the desperate nobodies from trying to get at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal knew Will would be amused to see Hannibal keeping other people away from him. They both knew Will enjoyed seeing Hannibal’s jealousy. Lucky for him, Hannibal was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> jealous creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pulled the fish out of the water at last, holding on to it without showing any difficulty despite the wriggling. He carefully pulled the hook from the fish’s mouth and placed it in the cooler he had set next to himself on the pier. Hatchet only raised her head to watch for a moment, before laying back down and falling back asleep. Hannibal watched as Will readied the line again and cast it, all with the grace of someone who had done it a million times before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal knew he probably had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a peculiar grace in Will when he did nearly anything. It was as if he had done any action he might need to do already. Every movement looked almost practiced, though there was a difference when he had never done something before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal had wondered often if it was due to his incredible imagination. Hannibal could understand if he spent time creating situations in his mind and playing them all out in various ways. His mental images were vivid and realistic enough he may even have deja vu at a later time when he found himself actually in a situation he had imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will be burned if you do not reapply your sunscreen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will huffed, splashing his feet in the water as Hannibal sat down beside him on the pier. He had put his fishing pole aside a few minutes earlier and had just been relaxing. He had been petting Hatchet distractedly before Hannibal had come up to chide him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll only be the back of my neck,” he retorted, closing his eyes and tilting his head back with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Along with your forearms, your face, your ears, and the backs of your calves,” Hannibal shot back, placing a hand along Will’s neck, smoothing on some sunscreen despite Will’s objections. He also pulled off Will’s hat in order to move Will’s hair out of the way easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you hate your food to be burned,” Will teased when Hannibal moved to his arms, “but I didn’t know you cared that much about my ears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed, moving in to nuzzle at Will’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I adore your ears,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt himself blush, and a small sound of surprise escaped him. He turned to Hannibal and looked him over. Hannibal proceeded to rub sunscreen into Will’s skin with a glint of amusement in his expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you? Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> wearing sunscreen?” Will asked, not even sure what he was trying to accomplish with the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal could twist his words in any way he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled conspiratorially as he applied a bit of sunscreen to the pads of his fingers and began to massage it over Will’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are already red,” Hannibal stated, as if he didn’t know why, “perhaps I am too late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will huffed, but it was so damn hard to be annoyed with Hannibal when his hands were tracing along Will’s skin as gently as a feather. They both allowed the silence to stretch between them for a moment, with Hannibal rubbing sunscreen into Will’s skin and Will just staring at him, unashamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s expression was soft and adoring, and Will felt exposed. He always felt like Hannibal could see what was beneath his skin, somehow. Even now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Will was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> interested in at the moment, was figuring out if Hannibal had his phone in his pocket. He didn’t have his sketchbook with him, and there wasn’t anything else Will would have to worry about ruining. Hannibal was only wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Nothing that would be hurt by a little lake water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will decided he had been thoroughly covered in sunscreen. He lunged forward and tackled Hannibal, sending them both off the end of the pier and into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cold, and probably more of a shock to Hannibal than Will, who had been letting his feet sit in it for a good hour or more. For a moment, his senses were filled with nothing but the water, his body frantically trying to adjust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will surfaced, grinning and taking a deep breath. He shook his head, making water spray in every direction as his hair fanned out around him. He saw Hatchet, still on the pier and looking down at him curiously. Will smiled up at her, and the dog stayed put, not wanting to join him for the swim, apparently. Will looked around for Hannibal, but didn’t see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will only had a moment to wonder where Hannibal was before he felt a hand grip his ankle and pull him back under. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they both surfaced, Will coughed the little bit of water out of his lungs. He grinned when he saw Hannibal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s hair was absolutely ruined. It hung limply over his brow, even managing to fall into his eyes. Will had never seen it look that way, and he couldn’t help but laugh as he treaded water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are insufferable,” Hannibal huffed, repressing a smile himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed harder, almost losing his strength and dipping below the surface again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t pretend that’s not one of the things you love about me,” he replied, “Your hair looks amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal huffed and tossed his head in an attempt to throw the hair away from his eyes. It only flopped back down, making Will grin even wider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll race you to the shore,” Will said, turning and starting to swim back to land.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looked back after a bit and couldn’t see Hannibal, but he just kept swimming. He swam hard, thinking about what he would do when he got to shore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s feet hit the bottom, and he stood up to wade the rest of the way up the bank. He looked up and saw Hannibal, already sitting on dry ground and watching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell did you do that?” Will asked, actually surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a very good swimmer,” he replied, “and I swam under you instead of passing beside you. I enjoy having the element of surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed and shook his head, spraying water in every direction again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are, and of course you did. I should have known you would be good at swimming too. I don’t think there’s a thing you aren’t good at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sat down next to Hannibal so they were both facing the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is my reward for winning the race?” Hannibal asked after a moment, a smile obvious in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will chuffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said there was a reward for the winner,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed in agreement, though Will knew he was going to find some way to get a reward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will heard the approaching paws a moment before being barreled over by Hatchet. The dog had apparently decided she had taken a long enough nap, and seeing both Hannibal and Will on the shore, dripping wet, was enticing. She wanted to play again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed and rolled on the ground with Hatchet for a bit. The dog was big and athletic, but she was a complete goofball. Will never had to worry about getting hurt much by the dog. Hatchet was still young, only three years old, but she was well trained and well behaved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally sat up and waved Hatchet down, Will saw that Hannibal was grinning. Will tipped his head curiously, and Hannibal huffed a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you had not already needed to shower, you would now,” Hannibal said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will ran a hand through his hair and felt sand gather on his fingers. He grimaced, and Hannibal just laughed at him softly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mmm watcha say~ <br/>I dunno. I felt like saying that for some reason XD <br/>Next chapter is going to be their last one in the cabin.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Callback to chapter 5! *^^*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hannibal prepared their lunch as Will finished showering. He packed it all in containers and placed them each carefully in a bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had been insistent that he store the fish properly before he showered, which Hannibal had actually found terribly endearing. Even though they had both been covered in drying lake water and miscellaneous grit from the lake, Will had gutted and wrapped the fish before putting them in the freezer. While Will was not as fastidious as Hannibal in most things, there were some interesting things where he was incredibly organized and neat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will walked back into the kitchen, drying his hair with a towel. He was wearing a T-shirt and shorts, now, and hadn’t yet put on any shoes. His bare feet padded across the floor softly, and he smiled brightly when he saw Hannibal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we picnicking today?” he asked, nodding to the bag as he pulled the towel down around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would have an idea of a place where we can set up, being familiar with the area,” he replied, “and it has been a while since we picnicked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our first date,” he said, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the last time we had a picnic. I think I have an idea for a place. It’s a bit of a walk, but it’s worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you, any sacrifice is worth my time and effort,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed again, and he was blushing. Even now, Hannibal only had to say soft words to him to earn a blush. He loved it, and every time it appeared he wanted to run his tongue over Will’s warm skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretentious,” Will shot back, though he was still smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed in agreement, folding a blanket to add to the bag for their lunch outing. It was the same one he had brought to their first date. He liked to tie memories together in this way, and he knew it would be especially effective on Will. Their first picnic would link to this one, and it would warp the sense of time in Will’s memory, making it difficult to say exactly how long they had been together. After a year or two, Will might not be </span>
  <em>
    <span>able</span>
  </em>
  <span> to think of a time when they had <em>not</em> been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pulled on some shoes and grabbed a shoulder bag before they headed out. He explained that he didn’t like to go into the woods at all if he didn’t have a few things. He liked to be prepared, even though he rarely had any trouble when he ventured past the tree line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk was leisurely and quiet. The sun dappled the ground as it shone down through the leaves, and the activity of small woodland creatures could be heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hatchet trotted ahead of them for a ways before she turned and walked back, only to turn around and trot ahead again. Her tongue lolled happily out of her mouth, and her ears twitched at every small sound. Will laced his fingers together with Hannibal’s as they walked, and their shoulders bumped softly against each other every so often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they entered the clearing, Will began walking faster, pulling Hannibal along behind him. Hatchet busied herself with checking the perimeter, sniffing at every tree and rock as if some villain might be concealed behind one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we are,” Will said, letting go of Hannibal’s hand and spreading his arms. He spun around once, tipping his head up to the sky. The sun shone down on his face and Hannibal itched for his sketchbook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal set the bag down and pulled out the blanket, spreading it out on the ground and beginning to unpack their lunch. Will fell onto the blanket and laid down comfortably with a sigh. He closed his eyes, and he was absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathtaking</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span> the first time we did this,” Will said, his voice relaxed and distant, a soft smile on his face, “I remember I was worried about every little thing. I was worried about how I looked, about what I said, and I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> worried that I wouldn’t like your food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed softly at the memory, and Hannibal smiled to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel silly now, thinking about it. You’ve never fed me anything I didn’t like. I was worried you were going to give me something weird and foreign, and that I wouldn’t like it. I didn’t know a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> about you back then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew more about me than many people,” Hannibal pointed out, “you had pieced together from only a few interactions that I am training to become a doctor, and you already knew more about the workings of my mind than anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will huffed a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I knew what you were feeling,” he said, “and that was what made you interesting. Most people laugh at me, or are afraid of me. You were amused, but not at my expense. You enjoyed </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoyment, and you were amused by my nervousness because you knew it was unfounded. That’s what makes you different from anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nudged Will gently to get him to sit up. Will opened his eyes and sat up, accepting a plate of food when Hannibal offered it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am flattered,” Hannibal said, “one memory from that day that lingers the most for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the intense desire I had to run my fingers through your dark curls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed, blushing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were wearing that red sweater,” he remembered, “and it looked so damn soft. I got distracted thinking about it. I got distracted by everything about you that day. I noticed everything, because I was so nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled. The sweater had been a good idea that day, then. He had wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw that you were nervous,” he replied, “and it was quite possibly the most beguiling thing I have ever witnessed. You were never nervous around others, and yet I was able to earn that reaction from you. There is nearly nothing as winsome as your blush, Will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shook his head, blushing and laughing. Hatchet walked over, sniffing curiously at the food. Will tisked at her and signed for her to sit. Hatchet sat obediently, and Will pulled a large piece of jerky from his bag as a reward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I don’t know why exactly I felt nervous around you, or why you can still get me to blush so easily,” he said, tossing the jerky to Hatchet and watching the dog chew enthusiastically, “No one else can do that. I mean, I think some part of it has to do with how you look at me. It’s like you can actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, and not just what I show the world. Even from the first time you walked into the shop, it felt like you knew me already. It doesn’t normally happen that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Will. If only he knew. There was so much Hannibal knew about him that Will didn’t realize. Hannibal was a skilled observer, learning about others by nothing more than watching. He had watched Will for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> time, and had learned as much as he could before he had initiated contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that was what had helped Hannibal get to this point with Will, he was glad they had not met under different circumstances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever the reason, I am grateful for it,” Hannibal said, leaning forward to kiss Will, “and I would not change anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled brightly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s what I like about you,” Will said, “you really </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to change me. Everyone else does, or would. You actually, really </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> like me. It’s hard to wrap my head around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed. It was almost unfathomable to him that anyone would want to change Will. Hannibal did not want Will to change or be different from how he was. The only thing he wanted from Will was understanding. He wanted Will to learn to understand him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate in silence for a long while, mutually enjoying the food and each other’s company. While neither of them needed to be as concerned with the outcome of today’s picnic, it was wholly more pleasant. They did not have the pressure of first impressions, and had the advantage of a more intimate understanding of each other.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the end of that excursion for the boys. They'll be back on campus for next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Use Their</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They're back on campus, now. Playtime's over.</p><p>Or is it? XD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And you didn’t find </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> evidence that there was a connection?” Will asked, chewing on his lip nervously as Hannibal tidied up the small apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, in which Hannibal could hear the low rumble of Jack Crawford’s voice on the other end of the phone. Will didn’t seem to be comforted by anything he was being told, but he listened respectfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had just returned from the cabin, and Will had only waited long enough to put the fish he had caught in the freezer before he immediately called Jack to find out what had happened while they were gone. Hannibal was perfectly content to unpack for Will as he dealt with his business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I’ll do my best. I’m sorry if I wasted your time with it all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another pause, and Hannibal recognized the placating tone Crawford was using now. He was reassuring Will. Hannibal appreciated that, even if he resented it a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Thank you. I’ll tell you if I think of anything else. See you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will ended the call and let his head fall onto the back of the couch. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before standing up to get himself some water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crawford says they didn’t find anything while we were gone,” Will explained to Hannibal, “but he wants us to keep a lookout for any “suspicious individuals”. As if this killer would be foolish enough to be identifiably suspicious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scoff in Will’s tone brought a smile to Hannibal’s lips and he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am grateful he took your concerns seriously,” Hannibal said, leaning against the counter as he faced Will, “and while it is a concern that the perpetrator has not been caught, do you not feel better now that it is likely they are not targeting you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will frowned, hesitating as he considered the question. Will’s hair had been looking healthier recently, as Hannibal had convinced him to use nicer products in it, and it was particularly dark and glossy just then. Hannibal studied it with sharp obsession as Will thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Will said at length, “I feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>less</span>
  </em>
  <span> safe if I let myself believe I was wrong about being the connection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal raised his eyebrows, honestly surprised to hear that. He wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperately</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know why Will felt that way, and he knew he would only fall further into his own obsession after hearing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Hannibal asked, deciding the simple reply should be enough to get the response he desired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair, mussing the dark curls and making them shimmer even more eye-catchingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I was his target, and he was killing the people </span>
  <em>
    <span>around</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, then I would know I was safe. At least for a while,” Will said, stretching the words out slowly, as if unsure what they would do if he was not careful, “but if the kills really are random, that means I really </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be next. Being insignificant in this situation is less secure, and therefore more dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal felt like he might melt. Will was </span>
  <em>
    <span>brilliant</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There were not the proper words in all the languages Hannibal had learned to describe how amazing Will Graham really was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal stepped forward and kissed Will, pulling him close by his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> insignificant, Will,” he vowed, “and if anyone considers you such, they will learn their mistake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed, sagging against Hannibal a bit. Hannibal wondered if Will felt relieved to hear him say that, and why. Regardless, he did not ask. Perhaps some other time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is to be an opera in town,” Hannibal said, running his fingers through Will’s hair, “and I did promise to try to make you jealous. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hummed in thought, though they both knew he would accept the invitation. He wanted to meet people from Hannibal’s life just as much as Hannibal wanted to see his jealousy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When is it?” Will asked, pretending to consider it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal pulled Will toward the couch so they could sit more comfortably while they talked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a few weeks,” he answered, “and I will arrange for the proper clothing to be available for you. I would not want to put you out in order for you to be able to attend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed, relaxing back against Hannibal’s chest as they settled onto the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a charity case, Hannibal,” Will reminded him, though he didn’t sound nearly as unhappy as Hannibal thought he intended to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s dark hair, smiling to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to my heart, Will,” Hannibal said softly, pressing his hands to Will’s chest to pull him closer to his own, “do I consider you anything of that sort?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will breathed deeply and shivered once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he gasped, “I know you don’t. The poor street kid in me just has a hard time reconciling the past with the present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal ran his hands over Will’s sides soothingly. He hummed, knowing Will enjoyed being able to feel the vibration in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have inherent pride, despite your doubt in your own worth,” he said, “I do not begrudge you this, nor am I offended when either shows itself. I merely work to help you make peace with the dichotomy you find within yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed bitterly, but his hand moved to grip at Hannibal’s arm around his own chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll say it again, you would make a great psychiatrist,” he said, “Who would have thought therapy might actually work on me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled, pressing another kiss to Will’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not therapy, Will. I am not your psychiatrist. What this is, and who I am, is entirely up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will rolled over so he could face Hannibal. He braced his hands on the armrest behind Hannibal’s shoulders, staring at him. Will’s eyes stared directly into Hannibal’s, searching for something. Hannibal let himself be completely unguarded, knowing Will could not see his memories, only feel his emotions. He could safely allow Will into his mindspace if Will wished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you always mean it?” Will asked, making Hannibal blink in surprise and confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, Will?” he asked in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pressed his lips together and huffed a sharp breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never lie about that kind of thing. You say the most ridiculous and fantastically romantic things, and it’s always just the </span>
  <em>
    <span>truth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You don’t ever tease me with this kind of thing, and you don’t say things off-handedly. You really, honestly mean it when you say stuff like that. No one else does that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s expression softened, and he felt such a strong rush of affection he nearly crushed Will to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I consider matters of the heart to be something not to be made light of,” he whispered, “I can see that you have been hurt before. People who claimed to love you would treat it as a small matter. Promises were made without intentions of being kept. Offers were made, and then offense taken when they were accepted. I have no intention of causing you that hurt. I would not waste my breath by harming you with my words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pushed up off Hannibal, only to drop down and claim Hannibal’s lips in a bruising kiss. It reminded Hannibal much of the day Markus had spoken to them, and he had glimpsed Will’s jealousy for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was glorious in his determination to take what was his. He so rarely showed the true nature of his desire, allowing his inner predator to mark its claim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing Hannibal would rather be witness to, or subject of. The fact that Will desired him in any context was a blessing, and one Hannibal did not intend to squander. Hannibal would treasure and admire every moment he spent with Will. There was nothing nearly as magnificent as the truth behind Will Graham’s façade. The monster behind the mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal would hoard it all to himself. Every glimpse behind the veil. Every time Will allowed himself to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were for Hannibal alone, and he would worship Will Graham as the deity he should be recognized as.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal had found his religion, and he was the sole member. He was as devout as any other practitioner, and would shower </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> god with gifts and sacrifices. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> god would want for nothing, needing no other followers besides Hannibal. All they would need was each other, and the rest of the world would have to bow before them as their true glory shone too bright for mortal eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Own Tongues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beverly reveals some harsh truths to Will, and Hannibal is having the time of his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Will Graham. You had better have the best explanation possible, or you are going to regret everything you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will winced, shrinking into himself a bit at Beverly’s tone. He had known she would be upset, but he hadn’t known it would be this bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Bev,” he said, “I’ll explain as well as I can, just please don’t be mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly’s expression softened a bit and she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky you’re cute,” she said, “I just- I know you have been spending basically all your time with your new </span>
  <em>
    <span>sugar daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I didn’t realize that meant you didn’t have the time to even tell me you were going out of town for the weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded, feeling miserable for having made her feel like he didn’t have time for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. You have every reason to be mad,” he said, “but Agent Crawford told me to keep everything as under wraps as possible. I wanted to be as helpful as I could, so I didn’t tell anyone anything. Except Hannibal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly folded her arms, staring Will down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s agent Crawford, and what did you need to keep a secret?” she demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agent Jack Crawford. You’ve probably heard of him. He’s the head of the Behavioral science department in the FBI. He’s heading the investigation into the killings around here recently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly nodded, encouraging him to get to the part where him having talked to the man would start making sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Will continued, wringing his hands a bit with nerves, “I looked at the pictures in tattlecrime, and I had an idea. I went to him to try to help, because I’m afraid, and I think I can help, and he told me to get out of town for the weekend so he could dig around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly frowned, but she wasn’t angry anymore. Will felt his own muscles relax a bit as her emotions calmed down. She was just confused and concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got an idea just from looking at the pictures, and you were sure the FBI hadn’t already thought of it?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will raised his hands in defense, though he was feeling better than he had a moment ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t explain what my idea is, because Jack really </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> ask me to keep everything confidential,” he said, “but you should know better than to question me when it comes to murder. I just know things sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly sighed and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you went out of town with your sugar daddy?” she prodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> old enough for you to call him that,” he shot back, “Hannibal would most certainly take offense. Also, he isn’t like that. He doesn’t give me things in order to get me to sleep with him. He doesn’t have to. He just likes to see me happy, and wants my life to be easier. So he makes me food and gives me things occasionally. And, to answer your question, yes I did. I can’t tell you where, in case Jack tells me I need to hide out again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly laughed. She laughed hard, having to brace herself against the picnic table they were sitting at. Will could feel the gazes of other students being drawn their way, and he ducked his head to hide from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you have thought about that </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too much. You already had your argument ready. That speaks volumes about this relationship, Will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think about </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> way too much,” he defended, “You know that. Not to mention, I know you too well. I knew you were going to try that at some point. I’d be foolish not to have my side defended beforehand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly cooed at him as if he were an adorable child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever notice that you talk like him now?” she asked, “you didn’t used to talk like this all the time. It’s like </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> talking instead of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do notice sometimes,” he admitted, “but I kinda like it. People take me more seriously when I sound like him. He really knows what he’s doing by sounding pretentious all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really are the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cutest</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Are you ready to admit there might be some love involved here?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hummed noncommittally, turning and staring at the tree. The same tree where Martin had been strung up, his hands charred beyond recognition, dangling like a macabre puppet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I might jinx it, but I know without a doubt that Hannibal </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> in love with me,” Will confessed, feeling his face heat up, “and I’m pretty sure I feel the same way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly squealed and clapped her hands. A breeze blew some strands of her hair in her face, but she brushed them away without faltering in her grin for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so perfect! I need to find a party to invite you both to so we can show off your perfect relationship. How does pretty boy feel about doing shots?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed, unable to stifle it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never asked, but I can basically guarantee he would be horrified by the mere prospect,” he said, “He’s more of a wine guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly hummed, pursing her lips and tapping her chin thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have known,” she pouted, “that’s gonna make it a little less entertaining to drag him to a party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I bet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve</span>
  </em>
  <span> never even seen him drunk. He just drinks wine with food, you know, like fancy people pairing tastes. He’s too proud to let himself get drunk in front of people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly chewed her lip for a moment before slowly grinning wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet he’d do it if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>nicely</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said suggestively, poking him gently with a finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bev, he’s not that kind of person. Even if I wanted to, which I don’t, I don’t think it would work. He’s his own person,” he defended, though he had the sneaking suspicion she was actually right about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying, he’s head over heels for you, and you could use that to your advantage,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already feel like I’m taking advantage of him sometimes,” he admitted, “especially now. He invited me to an opera, and says he’s going to take care of the suit for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt a bit ashamed that he was letting Hannibal do it, but he knew Hannibal really </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to. Hannibal didn’t feel obligated to help Will with the suit. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take care of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t know how to feel about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know he’s not just going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>rent</span>
  </em>
  <span> one, right?” Bev said, interrupting his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will blinked up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly shook her head, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your boy is going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>buy</span>
  </em>
  <span> you a suit. He’s the type who doesn’t rent things like that. I bet he took your measurements while you were sleeping, and it’s going to be custom made,” Beverly said, as if it all should be obvious, “He’s probably going to pick out the fabric and everything, matching it to your complexion, or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt his face grow hot, and the world was crashing down around his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t,” he objected weakly, already wondering if he was possibly enough of an idiot to think Hannibal Lecter would not do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just hope he doesn’t pick anything stupid, like his frick’n plaid suits or something,” she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will closed his eyes and dropped his head onto the picnic table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have I done,” he said miserably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bev patted him on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve opened the floodgates for the guy to go crazy spoiling you,” she answered, “it was nice knowing you. Hopefully you live long enough to come to a party when I ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was looking at the fabric selection, conjuring an image of Will in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will would look gauche in anything with the same patterns or color schemes as what Hannibal regularly dressed himself with. He was not ignorant of that. Will was not plain enough to require ornament in that way. Whatever Hannibal chose must only serve to accentuate his beauty and not overshadow it or clash with his natural graces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> can’t he come in to have it fitted properly?” Laura asked, unsure in the face of Hannibal’s unusual request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled. Laura was the only tailor he trusted for such a project, and he had faith that she would be able to deliver, despite the oddity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is to be a surprise,” he explained, “I would like to gift it to him on the evening of the event he is to wear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura whistled lowly, shaking her head at what she must have considered idle frivolity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> challenge you are asking me to work,” she accused lightly, “and I’ll need to get started right away so you can ask for any changes you need before the night it must be done by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded, still looking over the fabric options. An image of what he wished for the suit to be was slowly coming together in his mind, and he watched curiously as it developed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do have any measurements you might want,” Hannibal told her, “though I understand it is a bit different than having him here physically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura shrugged lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It works for me, though I can’t guarantee it will fit him perfectly if I can’t get him in for the final fitting,” she said, “I suppose you have already considered that. Any ideas what fabrics you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded sharply, plucking a pair of samples up and handing them to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These will be perfect,” he said, smiling brightly, “and please ask me for anything you need in order to make it as well as you can. I know I am asking for a miracle, but you truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a miracle worker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura shook her head, but she was pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flatterer,” she accused, “Just fill out this paper with his measurements, which I don’t know how you got without him getting suspicious, and make sure to note what styles you want for everything. I trust you know enough about it by now to make those decisions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded, accepting the paper from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> very well educated in this area, and he was pleased she was aware of that. Were she not a terrible gossip, Hannibal might have considered her a friend.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might have to take a break on my fics for a while. I'm about to basically turn my life upside down, changing jobs and probably moving, if all goes well, so I'm going to be busy. <br/>I'll update when I'm able, and I'm going to post the first chapter of a few fics I've got in the works as well, just because I have no impulse control when I have something already written. If you are looking for more from me while you wait for the next chapter of this one, there are plenty of options. I write a lot XD<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Let Me Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will is so in love it's a bit disgusting, but Hannibal is far worse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Hannibal, it’s too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the contrary,” Hannibal purred, wrapping around Will’s back in order to tie his tie for him, “I think it is not nearly enough. I would lavish you with only the finest things in this life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s words were warm in Will’s ear, and they made his face heat up so aggressively he thought he might start being feverish. Will fiddled with his cuffs, and the absurdly fancy cufflinks Hannibal had included with the entire getup, trying not to think too much about it all. Beverly had been right, and he owed her. He had to convince Hannibal to go to a party with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really didn’t have to do this,” Will tried, knowing exactly what Hannibal would say to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are correct, Will,” Hannibal said, smiling against his neck, “I wanted to. You must know how pleased I am in this moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true. Will could feel the immense levels of affection and satisfaction Hannibal was experiencing. Hannibal really did just <em>enjoy</em> seeing Will in nice clothes. While he hadn’t complained about Will’s camping attire, they both knew this was much more Hannibal’s preferred style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Will had to admit it wasn’t bad. The suit didn’t feel as uncomfortable as any he had owned before. It fit him perfectly, and didn’t scratch over his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get my measurements?” Will asked, hoping to any deity that might exist that Bev would be wrong about this part, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have quite an eye for such things,” he said, pulling away to don his own jacket, “I suppose it could be considered an artist’s advantage. I do hope it does not make you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shook his head, unable to lift his gaze from the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I mean, not really. I was just curious, ‘cause I know the people who make suits like this usually want the subject to be there in person, so unless you managed to drug me and smuggle me in, I figured you had to just have my measurements and a good tailor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A swell of pride emanated from Hannibal, making Will finally look up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Will,” Hannibal said, his eyes full of adoration, “you are truly the most brilliant person I have ever met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will blushed even harder, <em>sure</em> he was making himself feverish at this point. He had done it before, but never from receiving praise or positive things. That was Hannibal’s alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you aren’t going to try to make me a blushing mess in front of all your fancy friends,” Will said, fussing over his suit more, just out of nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal stepped forward and took Will’s hands gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would not want you to be uncomfortable, Will,” he promised solemnly, “I want you to enjoy this evening as much as myself. I intend to do whatever I can to make it pleasant for you, even if that means I shall have to keep some thoughts to myself until after the opera.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will almost wanted to cry. Hannibal was <em>so</em> considerate and thoughtful. He was willing to stick to Will’s rules, even when he didn’t want to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one had ever acted this way for Will. No one had ever been this unabashedly honest and caring. Will had always been asked to fill in the cracks in <em>their</em> life, or mend the broken pieces of <em>their</em> mind, leaving him broken in their wake. There were people who still walked around with pieces of Will’s heart in them, because he had offered them to fix what the other had broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will,” Hannibal said, a bit hesitant from the pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pulled Hannibal into a kiss, which Hannibal reciprocated despite the confusion Will felt from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hannibal,” Will said, looking into his eyes when they pulled apart, “For everything. I can’t always explain how much it really means to me, but I want you to know that, everything you do, it really helps. I have never been this happy before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled and just pulled Will into a crushing hug, nuzzling into his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither have I, dear Will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The opera had been lovely, and now Will just had to endure the socializing afterwards. Hannibal had assured him it was not mandatory, but Will had wanted to do it anyway. He knew Hannibal had some plan to make him jealous, and he wanted to see it play out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal, dear, it’s so good to see you. How are your studies going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman was thin and elegant, though not particularly pretty. She had sharp features and pale skin, reminding Will of a vampire. He idly wondered if vampires would grow thinner if they were denied blood for long enough, or if they would merely die. He had not read anything that discussed that particular aspect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled warmly, though Will could feel he had no strong attachment to the woman or her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pleasure to see you as well,” he said charmingly, “My studies are progressing as expected. I have not encountered any insurmountable obstacles as of yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman smiled brightly, apparently ecstatic to be having a conversation with Hannibal. It put Will a bit on edge to have people so <em>infatuated</em> with Hannibal this way. It was all purely social, wanting to be seen talking to the dashing young medical student with a fortune already. It was like a status symbol, being seen with Hannibal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who is this charming young man?” the woman asked, turning to look at Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled in return, taking as much energy from the atmosphere as he could to bolster his confidence so he could seem as if he belonged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Will Graham,” Hannibal said, smiling warmly, this time with the affection to back up the expression, “He is also a student, though he is studying criminal psychology. He is my partner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman didn’t bat an eye at Hannibal’s referring to Will that way. She just raised her eyebrows curiously at Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Criminal psychology? What on <em>earth</em> would you do with that?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will huffed a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catch criminals is the hope,” he replied, trying to channel Hannibal’s charm, “I intend to join the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit if I can. Become a criminal profiler and make the world that much safer for us all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman smiled, and Will could tell she was charmed. He hadn’t realized it would work that well, and he was a little bit startled by it. It was as if he had cast some sort of spell on her to make her ignorant of his lower class status.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see why Hannibal likes you,” she said, “he always was one to find the smart ones, and he’s always had a slightly morbid fascination with things, though he has never introduced anyone as his <em>partner</em> before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t know what to say to that, so he just smiled as he knew Hannibal would reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never considered any of my companions to be worthy of the title,” Hannibal said smoothly, putting an arm around Will’s waist. It was loose enough to allow Will to pull away if it made him uncomfortable, but still obviously there to show exactly the nature of their relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will blushed lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will is truly dear to me, and I would not do him the disservice of introducing him as anything less,” Hannibal continued, “and you are correct in saying Will is intelligent. I would even venture to say he is a rare specimen of genius among us tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will blushed deeper, knowing Hannibal wasn’t saying it in order to embarrass him or make him blush. Hannibal just really <em>thought</em> that. He was saying it, because he thought <em>everyone</em> should think it about Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“High praise indeed,” the woman noted, seeming a bit confused by Hannibal’s words, “is it true you have returned all your textbooks after reading each of them only once, and received the money back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will blinked in surprise, turning to look at Hannibal. There was a glint of mischief in Hannibal’s eye that told Will it was<em> absolutely</em> a rumor founded on some truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you describe sounds somewhat like a crime,” Hannibal replied smoothly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman laughed along with her husband, who had not tried to contribute to the conversation. He seemed more comfortable letting his wife do the talking. Something Will could identify with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now, Hannibal, none of this is official, is it?” she prodded, “you are in no danger here, and we are all friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt Hannibal’s slight disdain at her using the term friends so freely, but it was quickly pushed away as Hannibal smiled coyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact, it is not true,” Hannibal said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman only seemed mildly disappointed to hear that, but she quickly had to excuse herself to speak with someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They did not allow me to receive <em>all</em> the money back,” Hannibal whispered to Will as they walked towards another small group of people, “so the refund was not total.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will gaped at Hannibal, but they were soon engaged in another conversation that somehow managed to revolve around Hannibal. It was as if everyone in the room were subject to Hannibal’s will, and they only waited for him to grace them with his presence. They didn’t seem to want to talk about anything <em>other</em> than Hannibal, his studies, his composing, his art, and whatever else they could think of. It made Will’s head spin. He didn’t want to ever be that kind of person, where everyone knew everything about them and was a desired companion in conversation by everyone. It seemed exhausting, and Will didn’t know how Hannibal could stand it, much less enjoy it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t recognize the voice, but Hannibal reacted to it visibly. He quickly turned, searching for the source, and his eyes lit on a small Asian woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Murasaki,” Hannibal said, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was confused, because Hannibal actually felt strong affection towards this woman. Will hadn’t expected that, but he supposed Hannibal had to have other people in his life than Will. It shouldn’t have been a surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have missed you,” the woman said, smiling up at Hannibal and searching his face as if she could map every hour he had lived in his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not know you would be in town,” Hannibal replied, apparently at a bit of a loss in her presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Murasaki laughed lightly, a musical sound that caught Will off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had not expected to be here, nor did I expect to see you. I thought you would be far too busy with school to spend your time in places like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal had to tear his eyes away from her in order to look back to Will, something that irked Will more than he would like to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will, this is my aunt Murasaki,” Hannibal introduced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Murasaki looked at Will as if she could see right through his skin and to his heart. Will didn’t like it at all, though she seemed friendly enough. And <em>Hannibal</em> liked her. That meant Will needed to at least try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure to meet you,” Will said brightly, again channeling Hannibal’s charm and confidence in order to make a good impression, “I can see Hannibal is very fond of you, though I am surprised to see he is so fond of anyone here aside from the characters on stage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Murasaki nodded, as if that were only expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pleasure to meet you as well. You wear his words almost as well as your own, though I would like to speak with one of <em>each</em> of you, instead of two of my nephew, if you don’t mind,” she said curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will tensed. He did <em>not</em> like that. She was the first person who could see through his mask like that on their first meeting, and he didn’t like it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry?” Will said, unsure what to do in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal spoke to Murasaki in what Will could tell was hushed Japanese, and they talked for a moment before Murasaki turned back to Will with a softer expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry. I did not want to upset you. I understand why you do this, and I will not ask you to stop. Do you come to these with my nephew often?” she said, sounding much more casual now than she had to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt his shoulders relax a margin, though he was still wary of the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As often as he invites me,” Will replied, “though it hasn’t been very often yet. We are both still busy with school, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murasaki nodded, as if Will had just given her the correct answer to some ancient riddle that would grant him some sort of wisdom to continue his quest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal, we have much to discuss,” she said to Hannibal, “though now is not the time. I will find you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she was gone. She disappeared into the crowd as quickly as she had emerged from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal turned to Will, and something in Will's face must have made his feelings obvious, because he smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear to you I did not intend for this,” Hannibal promised, “but I must ask, are you, perhaps,<em> jealous</em> of her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will huffed, turning away from Hannibal to hide his burning cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still can't promise I'll be very good at updating for a while here. I'm working on a lot of things in my life. But I have so much in store for this fic, so don't worry about me abandoning it. I haven't abandoned a fic yet, and I don't intend to do so. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. That I Am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will was beautiful in his jealousy. He clung to Hannibal’s arm much more than usual as they floated from one conversation to another. Hannibal could see the flickers of possessiveness that passed through his expression when someone snubbed Hannibal in any way. Will’s tongue was a touch sharper as he spoke to others, and he refused to be away from Hannibal for even a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was breathtaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was sure the fact that the suit was made of blue velvet was part of the reason Will had been so hesitant to accept it. The fabric was perfect for Will, and made his eyes stand out like stars among the rest of the crowd at the opera. The cream of his shirt was even more stunning against his fresh tan than it would have been before their trip to the lake. The silver buttons glittered in the lights of the venue, and Hannibal felt there was nothing on earth more beautiful than his partner that night. He dazzled everyone they met, even if they didn’t realize his true brilliance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d venture to say very few truly understand the amount of evidence they leave behind wherever they go,” Will said to someone, standing up straight and shining with confidence, “the first rule of forensics is that every contact leaves a trace. Even a few skin particles can be damning when found by the right person.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small group that had gathered in order to speak with Hannibal were left speechless by Will. They all stared blankly at him, incapable of coming up with a proper response. Hannibal smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, Will turned and raised an eyebrow at Hannibal, as if asking him to intervene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is the truth,” Hannibal added, moving closer to Will and putting a hand on his waist, “and you would all do well to keep it in mind. Do not commit a crime, or Will is likely to track you down. He is singularly gifted in the field.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group murmured in agreement, the mood lightening instantly. A few of them even huffed soft laughs at Hannibal’s light tone and bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are certainly clever,” one of the men said to Will, “and you’ve got our young Lecter wrapped around your finger. You must certainly have a trick up your sleeve to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was clearly implying that Will was not entirely worthy of Hannibal’s time or affections, and Hannibal was about to interrupt when Will spoke up instead. Will was smiling brightly, his expression easy and comfortable despite the fact Hannibal knew he didn’t want to be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t stoop so low as to chase after him, perhaps,” Will said, almost smugly, “and I do not compromise my beliefs or desires to align with his. I rather think he appreciates the fact that I am my own person, instead of a lemming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man blinked in surprise, clearly understanding that Will had just made a jab at him, but he wasn’t sure of just how deep it went. The others in the group muttered amongst themselves, sounding amused and impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal felt a swell of pride for Will, and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was the one who had to chase after Will, here,” he confided in them all, “and he did not make it easy for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed easily, though Hannibal could tell it was not his natural laugh. He was still putting on a show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you think,” Will said coyly, “you have not seen me deal with others whom I was less fond of from the beginning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled at Will, but didn’t argue. He had certainly seen Will turn down a fair few others. Will was generally abrasive toward them and flatly refused any of their advances. Hannibal had only seen one other person be received with less than perfect hostility, and that had been a girl who ended up actually standing him up in the end. She had disappeared afterwards, but Will might not be aware of that. She hadn’t been left as a tableau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal actually considered himself very lucky to have caught Will’s eye at all. He had seen so many leave disappointed, after all, and it would have been foolish to expect a different outcome for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet here he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the small group dispersed, Will leaned more heavily on Hannibal and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Hannibal asked softly, careful not to be overheard in case someone would judge Will too harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will groaned softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m about to run out of battery for the night, and I’d rather not be around people for when that happens,” he admitted, closing his eyes and resting his head on Hannibal’s shoulder gently before straightening up and resuming his bright mask of sociability.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded and squeezed Will against him more tightly in reassurance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let us be off. I am more than satisfied with the evening, and as lovely as you are in the suit, I think I will much prefer you out of it,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will blushed lightly, but smiled gratefully up at Hannibal. He gave Hannibal a quick kiss and they made their goodbyes before heading out to where Hannibal had parked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I should be thankful you managed to hold your tongue as much as you did,” Will said, loosening his tie and popping the top button of his shirt undone, “because I know for sure you had to stop yourself from saying some really ridiculous things tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m offended that you would call me ridiculous, Will,” he said fondly, “I had thought we were beyond such things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed as they pulled away from the venue and headed toward Hannibal’s home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would be, if you didn’t end up outdoing your own ridiculousness all the time,” he said, “but I don’t care. At the moment, all I care about is getting to a bed and curling up into your manly, hairy chest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal felt a slight heat rising to his cheeks, and he glanced over at Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was leaning against the door, his breathing slowing into drowsy rest. Will had had a glass of champagne, or perhaps two. Hannibal wasn’t sure if that would have much of an impact on Will’s words at the moment, but paired with his exhaustion it was probably enough to cause this slip of tongue.</span>
</p><p><span>Hannibal allowed himself to process this revelation as he drove through the night. </span><span><br/></span> <span>While Will had never really said anything about it, Hannibal had wondered about his feelings towards his physical traits. Aside from his terribly endearing use of “hella gorgeous”, Will had not commented on Hannibal’s appearance much. That had been sufficient for Hannibal, because he didn’t care nearly as much about that as he did every aspect of Will.</span></p><p>
  <span>Hannibal wasn’t sure why it made his heart stutter as it did, to hear Will say something in his tired state. Hannibal felt his lips being pulled into a smile without his deciding to allow it, and a slight shiver ran down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be desired by Will Graham was the closest to exaltation Hannibal would ever become, and this was as a glimpse of the truly divine. Hannibal savored these few words, even had they been uttered incidentally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was smiling to himself even as he helped Will into the house and to the bedroom. Even as he slipped into sleep with Will curled up and nuzzled into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal woke when Will gasped beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had only had a few nightmares since they had started seeing each other, and each time he had assured Hannibal that he was fine. Hannibal had tried to comfort him, but Will shut down a bit each time, making it more difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will whimpered in his sleep, and Hannibal pulled him closer in the bed. Hannibal started to card his fingers through Will’s hair, doing all he could to comfort Will. Will clung to him through his sleep, nails digging into Hannibal’s shoulders and arms. Hannibal wished Will would tell him what plagued his dreams like this, but Will never wanted to talk about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal considered whether or not he should wake Will from the dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Will woke, he would pull away and refuse to speak of the nightmare, as he always did. But as he continued to sleep, Hannibal could offer him some form of comfort, even as the nightmare continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The decision was made for him when Will opened his eyes and stared at Hannibal in the dark. Hannibal almost held his breath, awaiting the inevitable moment when Will would pull away and say he was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Will didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Will burrowed closer, loosening his grip on Hannibal’s arms so that it wasn’t so near to drawing blood. He took in a deep breath and swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Will whispered, “today was so great, and now I have to go and ruin it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal sighed softly, keeping Will pressed to him and feeling terribly upset at the notion that Will thought he could possibly ruin any part of their time together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” Hannibal said quietly, “I want nothing more than to help you feel better. Will you tell me about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hesitated, but eventually nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The killer. The one who has been taking students and displaying them. I always dream about him. It’s always him,” Will confessed, his words whispered so quiet it was as if he was afraid of them escaping, “sometimes he hurts me. Most of the time, he hurts me. But sometimes he’s gentle and kind. Those are the worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal waited, not only because he knew Will had more he needed to say, but also because he was now insatiably curious to hear what the dreams entailed in more detail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will took in a shaky breath before he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When he’s kind to me, it’s always because he’s hurting someone else. He always asks me how he should hurt them, and if they deserve it. He makes me participate, because he likes to see how it changes me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm tears were trickling down Will’s face and falling silently onto the pillow. Hannibal just held him tighter, pulling him closer, and experiencing conflicting emotions that he couldn’t fully understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I’m slowly becoming someone else,” Will choked out, a sob escaping him immediately after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will cried into Hannibal’s chest, and Hannibal caressed his back soothingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear Will,” Hannibal said, “you are not becoming anyone other than yourself. You needn’t fear him. He cannot force you to participate, if you do not let him. If you can remember this in your dream, he holds no power over you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t believe Hannibal. Hannibal could tell that without having the same gift as him. Will didn’t believe that he had any power over the killer that haunted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will cried silently until he fell back asleep, and Hannibal held him for a long time after. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. And Seek Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will tried to force the images of his dream away, wishing his mind didn’t absorb horrors as much as it did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The killer always appeared the same way to him. He would be a tall, pitch black, skeletal creature with a rack of antlers. His fingers came to sharp points, and always left stark red marks on Will’s skin. The dark eyes of the creature were fathomless, and Will felt lost whenever his gaze met them. But the killer always smiled warmly to him and spoke softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the worst part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt as if the killer was interested in him. At least in his dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The killer talked with Will as if they were old friends, asking him for his thoughts on the recent death displays, and how he would have done it differently. Will was often lulled into conversation with the killer despite himself, speaking reflexively even as he watched the beast pull organs from the abdomen of a still breathing person. Will’s eyes always gravitated towards the gory scene being created by his cruel companion, and he would periodically realize the horror he should have been feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Will always awoke with a sinking feeling of dread, and memories of the horrors his own mind was capable of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why Will couldn’t tell Hannibal all of this. He was hopelessly in love with Hannibal now, and he felt a spike of anxiety every time he considered the fact that Hannibal would be scared away by Will’s darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Will couldn’t admit it to him. He could tell Hannibal he was frightened of the killer, because that made sense. Any rational person would be. But he couldn’t confess that he felt as if he might actually understand the monster within the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to be visiting Paris in a week,” Hannibal said, breaking the fragile silence that had fallen over their breakfast that morning, “Lady Murasaki has asked me to join her for a few days in order to help her get the estate into order. It seems there have been some legal issues, and she worries someone is trying to take advantage of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will chewed his food slowly, letting that all sink in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like something you’ll enjoy,” Will said with a smile, trying not to let Hannibal see how sad he was at the idea of him leaving, “Are you going to visit all the places you used to love when you lived there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled, and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I can find the time, though I do not intend to stay long. I have much here to return to,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded. He knew Hannibal couldn’t just drop everything and leave. He was enrolled in lots of classes, and he was trying to become a doctor. That wasn’t an easy thing, and it wouldn’t do him any good to miss class. Hannibal was far too proper and polite to blow off school for any prolonged time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Hannibal would come back. There was no reason to worry about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Will couldn’t help the cascade of images that flooded his mind, torturing him with possible outcomes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal could remember why he loved living in Europe, and decide to stay. He could decide he would like to live closer to his only living relative, and stay with his aunt. He could forget about Will completely, find someone smarter and better for him. He could be hired by some wealthy person to do nothing but draw and paint all day, for all Will knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of that would happen, but the fact that it could frightened Will more than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll call and stuff, right?” Will asked, trying not to sound clingy or desperate. It would be just his luck to mess things up while they had been going so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Hannibal said, taking Will’s hand and placing a gentle kiss to it, “As often as I am able, though you mustn’t answer if you are busy. I understand such things, Will. I know you would feel anxious for missing a call, but you must have other priorities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed softly and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got those sorted out better now, after having met you, than I ever did before,” Will admitted, “and I wouldn’t want you to be disappointed in me when you come back because I’ve been neglecting my classes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled, still holding Will’s hand. Whether it was to comfort himself or Will, Will couldn’t tell. It might not even have been meant as comfort for either of them. It might be an unconscious decision to maintain contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Will was grateful for it, gaining comfort from the touch regardless of the intention behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not know how I will be of much use to my aunt while nothing resides in my thoughts but you,” Hannibal said, feigning despair, “Every moment I am away from you, I shall be able to think of nothing else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt his face heat up with a blush, and he huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar,” he said, “you’ll be thinking of artists and architects, and musicians and all sorts of things. Paris is beautiful, and you live for that kind of thing. You probably won’t think about me even once while you’re away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal frowned, lifting Will’s hand back up to his mouth and biting his thumb softly, nearly to the point of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still doubt me,” Hannibal said softly, pressing a kiss to the pad of Will’s thumb, over the indent his teeth had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Will replied, “I doubt myself. You know that by now. I’ve never been to Paris, but I can’t imagine there’s anything here that’s better. Especially me. There are people there who are so smart and talented. I just worry that you’ll find something better and forget about me. I guess it’s stupid of me, but I can’t help but worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal pressed a soft kiss to Will’s palm, closing his eyes as if he was praying. It struck Will as beautiful, even as he was consumed by worry. Hannibal was never unattractive to him, and he showed affection in such a way that one could believe it was his religion. Will hadn’t thought people like that really existed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ever let go of your insecurities, I believe the whole world would be forced to kneel at your feet,” Hannibal said, “Were you to ever cease doubting yourself, nothing could stand in your way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will huffed a laugh, shaking his head and reclaiming his hand. His chest ached with how much he loved Hannibal, but he knew there was no way he could put voice to his thoughts. He wasn’t as eloquent as Hannibal, even when he took Hannibal’s words as his own. That was just an act. A façade. It wouldn’t be him speaking, if he tried to use Hannibal’s words to say how he felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretentious romantic,” Will accused without venom, unable to say anything serious in that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you cannot come with me, Hannibal?” Lady Murasaki asked, tilting her head in the way she always did when she knew he was up to something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled kindly to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not,” he replied, “I have far too many projects in the works at this time. I do apologize for the inconvenience of my requests, but I’m sure you can understand my reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Murasaki smiled as she shook her head lightly. She was perhaps the only person who had some idea of what Hannibal truly did, while not shunning him for it. She had told him long ago that she considered it to be a part of who he was, and that she accepted him in his entirety. She would not reject one part of him, even if she did not truly approve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand why you are doing this,” she agreed, “but I must advise you to be careful. If you wait too long, your boy will find it difficult to forgive you for concealing this part of yourself. You must tell him before there is nothing to be done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded. He valued her advice about these things, perhaps because she was the only person he could truly go to for it. Regardless, she was clever, and had not failed him once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not lose Will,” he vowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Murasaki nodded, though her expression was unconvinced. Hannibal knew very well she was skeptical of anything until it was proven. That had included himself for many years before he had proven his capabilities. Her doubt was not about to dissuade him in any way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck, Hannibal,” she said, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And to you,” he replied, returning the gesture.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me? Causing problems for no reason, just to force the boys to face the problems in their relationship? Absolutely. XD<br/>I may or may not have a problem where I don't really want to get to the big problem yet... XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. To Alter Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, your boy is out of town?” Beverly asked, sipping at her unicorn blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed, nodding sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out of the country, actually,” he agreed, “he’s in Paris, helping his aunt with some business stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bev hummed thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that party I’ve been planning to invite you both to will have to wait, then,” she said, “when is he coming back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Will thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s going to discover that he never liked it here and he doesn’t really love me and he’s never going to come back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next week,” he said instead, trying not to let his worry show, “Thursday. At least that’s the plan. He might stay longer if he finds some stuff he wants to do or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly frowned, lifting an eyebrow at him. Apparently she had picked up on his worry anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will Graham,” she said, “are you actually worried that he’s going to change his mind about you because he’s visiting Paris, where he used to </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt his face heat up and he turned away from her. He stared at the little sandwich shop, watching people walk in and out as if their fate was secure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything there is more his taste,” Will explained, “everything there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him than the stuff here. He even has family there, who he loves and would probably like to live closer to. I dare you to think of </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing that he has here that he can’t have in Paris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes. She clearly wasn’t taking this seriously. Didn’t she see that Hannibal could have everything he ever wanted in Paris? Will wasn’t competition for everything Europe had to offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will,” Beverly snapped, pulling him out of his misery, “I know you have all this self-doubt and everything. I get it. I do. But I’m your best friend, and my job is to tell you how it is. Hannibal is so in love with you it’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> sickening</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He probably doesn't even want to go to Paris right now, because he can’t take you with him. Alana says he’s a completely different person in class, since you’re not with him. She says you’re the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing he really talks about when you’re not around. He can’t think about </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything else</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s studying to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>doctor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bev,” he said, “he has to think about other things all the time. He definitely wants to be in Paris. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> Paris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly sighed, but Will’s phone rang, and she didn’t have the chance to say anything to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Hannibal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled, feeling relieved despite himself, as he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal,” he said, instead of any real greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal laughed softly on the other end. Will could hear a busy street around him, people talking and cars driving around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will,” he replied, “You cannot imagine how I have missed the sound of your voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt himself blush, and he saw Beverly shoot him a glance that spoke volumes of how she felt justified in all the things she had been saying to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s anything like the other way around, I’m pretty sure I can imagine,” Will said, “how’s Paris?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal sighed, but he was not unhappy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just as I remember it. There are so many things I would like to show you one day, Will. I hope to one day bring you to an opera in the Palais Garnier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hummed, internally laughing at Hannibal. He doubted he would ever get the chance to go with him anywhere outside of the states, but it was nice to think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go to one while you’re there,” Will said, laughing a bit, “you know, on my behalf or whatever. You could pretend I’m there with you, if that makes you feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal huffed in amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If my mind were as powerful as yours, I certainly think that would be a viable option. However, my imagination has nowhere near the ability yours does. I doubt anything could improve my time here other than your presence. If I sent for you, would you come to me?” Hannibal wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a midterm tomorrow, and I already paid for college. It would be pretty dumb of me to leave before I finish. Not to mention, I’m pretty sure my Cajun French would make me a target for ridicule in France,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a slight pause before Hannibal spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a no?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will could hear the slight disappointment in Hannibal’s voice, and he felt a pang of regret. He didn’t want to make Hannibal unhappy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that,” Will quickly said, “I guess I just mean, you should come back, and then maybe we can make a plan for something like that. I dunno. I didn’t think you were serious. We both have college, and stuff to do. We can’t just drop everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose not,” Hannibal replied, still sounding disappointed. Perhaps by reality, and not really by Will’s response. “How have you been since our last conversation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed, feeling a bit anxious now. He hadn’t meant to make Hannibal unhappy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he answered, “I haven’t been eating as well, but you could probably have guessed that. I didn’t realize you cooked for me so much until you weren’t around to do it. Nothing tastes as good as your food, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still eating regularly?” Hannibal asked, sounding concerned now, “eating actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>meals</span>
  </em>
  <span> at least?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. I eat when I remember to, but I don’t eat much food when I do. It just isn’t the same. That’s probably silly of me, isn’t it,” he said, ducking his head in shame despite the fact that Hannibal couldn’t see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” Hannibal said, “I understand entirely. That being said, do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> starve yourself because I am not there. I’ll cook for you the moment I see you next, but I’ll put food in front of you until you gain any weight back that you have lost in my absence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed, grinning. He felt a rush of affection for Hannibal, imagining that Hannibal would do exactly that when he returned. Will had never had anyone care that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even know how much I weigh,” Will objected, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t even know that. I never weigh myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may not have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>number</span>
  </em>
  <span> to quantify your weight,” Hannibal said, amused, “but I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>experienced</span>
  </em>
  <span> it a fair few times. I’m sure I will be able to tell if you are lighter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will blushed furiously, glancing up at Beverly who had tears streaming down her face from laughing silently. Will wasn’t sure if she could hear what Hannibal was saying, but he knew she would be using her imagination to fill in the gaps regardless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I get it,” Will said, “How’s your aunt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is well,” Hannibal replied, a fondness in his voice that stoked the spark of jealousy Will hadn’t been able to get rid of since meeting her, “our business is very nearly complete. She was correct that someone was trying to take advantage of her. I think I have been able to rectify it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled, trying to force himself not to beg Hannibal to come back sooner than planned. He needed to be able to survive without him. It wasn’t healthy to be dependent on someone else. Will needed to get over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” he said, “where are you right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed, almost a purr the way it rumbled against Will’s ear. Almost as if there weren’t an ocean separating them. Will wished that were true.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I'm taking forever between updates, and I'm so sorry! I think, maybe, that I'll have more time to write soon..? I hope so. I have far too many ideas filling my head that I haven't got the chance to sit down and write yet. </p><p>Thank you all for being patient and reading my work. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. A Murderous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled to himself, watching as Will made a face at Beverly, who was trying not to betray her presence by laughing too loudly. It was evident that she enjoyed poking around in Will’s private life, but Hannibal allowed it because Will didn’t seem to mind it. Will was so fond of Beverly, it nearly made Hannibal jealous at times, though Will had consistently chosen to spend time with Hannibal over her, so he was confident in their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sitting along the avenue Pierre Loti, sketching the view of the Eiffel tower,” he said, working on a sketch of Will, rather than the structure he spoke of, “The weather is fair today, so the park is quite crowded in comparison to other days. I would bring you on a day with a light shower. Then, we would be able to walk at our leisure and the ambience is at its finest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal saw Will close his eyes, a smile pulling at his lips. He knew Will would be imagining it to the best of his ability, despite having never been to the location. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet your hair would stick to your forehead, the way it did after I pulled you into the lake,” Will said, “and it would turn all stringy and fall into your eyes. Or would you insist on using an umbrella?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal huffed a soft laugh, seeing how Beverly fawned over Will in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have found the water enhances the curl in your hair,” Hannibal replied, “so I would absolutely insist that we bring no such thing with us. Should you catch cold, I could warm you myself, and take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal saw the slight hitch in Will’s breath as he heard it through the phone. Will’s eyes shot open, and his face turned a delightful shade of red. Hannibal wished he could go and taste it, but he satisfied himself with continuing his sketch. He had been enjoying the chances he found to sketch Will, when Will thought Hannibal was no longer in the same country. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t get sick often,” Will sputtered, clearly trying to save himself in front of Beverly, who had turned to stifle her laughter with her hand, “so I don’t think that’s likely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you, by any chance, not alone at the moment?” Hannibal asked, wanting to watch Will squirm just a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will froze, biting his lip as he mouthed to Beverly that Hannibal knew she was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. Beverly’s here,” Will confessed, “we were hanging out when you called.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled, but tisked at Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you you needn’t answer my every call, Will,” he reprimanded, “if you are spending time with Beverly, you should have waited. I cannot have a monopoly on your time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded, sighing heavily. Beverly was watching him intently, wanting to see what would happen next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I just,” Will began, his voice growing softer, “I wanted to hear your voice, and know that you’re still there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal closed his eyes, savoring the way Will spoke those words. They rang in his head, resonating with his very bones. He wanted to know that Will felt this way when they were not together, and when they were, and whenever he blinked. Hannibal wanted to know they were together in this. That he was not alone in his feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where else would I be,” Hannibal asked, “if not at your beck and call?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed, a note of bitterness tainting the sound. Hannibal knew Will must be worried about Hannibal’s loyalty. Perhaps he fears Hannibal would remain in Paris instead of return to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beautiful boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not at my beck and call,” Will said, “you have your own life. I have a life apart from you, and you have one apart from me. If we didn’t we couldn’t survive separation. We shouldn’t foster codependency. It’s probably good for us to be spending this time apart, if only to be sure that we can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clever boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal watched as Will clenched his fist, clearly not pleased with the words coming from his own mouth. Hannibal knew Will felt obligated to say it, being educated in psychology as he was. Will could likely see the warning signs of their relationship being too serious in that way. Despite it all, Will was still asking Hannibal to come back to him. He was still allowing himself to have this. Will was </span>
  <em>
    <span>letting</span>
  </em>
  <span> himself be happy with Hannibal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Hannibal said, “It is good of us to be aware of ourselves, even when it may not be pleasant. Even though I am aware of that, I cannot help but count the seconds until I may see you again. Perhaps I am a hopeless romantic for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal watched as Will laughed, running a hand through his dark curls. A stray beam of light caught his eyes and made them sparkle, even from where Hannibal watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that makes you hopeless, then I don’t know what it makes me,” Will said, “I probably shouldn’t even say this out loud, but- hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal watched in dismay as another boy ran full speed, backwards, and hit Will. Will was knocked off the bench of the picnic table, falling hard onto the ground. Will’s phone clattered to the ground, and Hannibal could only watch as Beverly sprang from her seat to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will?” Hannibal called into the phone, concerned and upset, “Will. Are you alright? Did you drop your phone? Will? What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal watched as Beverly picked up Will’s phone and handed it to him before pulling the other boy up by his collar and laying into him. He could hear her shouting through the phone, even when Will put it back up to his ear, shaking his head dazedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Will said, “somebody just bumped into me and I dropped my phone. I’m fine. I think I should go, though. I have some work to do, and class in just an hour. I’ll call you when I can, or I’ll text you, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal frowned. Will didn’t usually end their calls so quickly. Will had actually let his phone reach incredibly low battery on a few occasions, because he didn’t wish to end the call. Will must have been much more bothered by being knocked down than he wanted to let on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you are alright?” Hannibal asked, “were you hurt at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shook his head, his curls bouncing around his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really fine. Maybe a scrape, on my hand, but nothing bad. I really should be going. I’ll talk to you later,” Will said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until then,” Hannibal replied, disappointed in the length of their conversation, but unwilling to say so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The call ended, and Hannibal watched as Beverly helped Will to his feet. She brushed him off, making Hannibal clench his jaw as her hands touched Will. He had no reason to worry about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy that had knocked Will over had run off somewhere, but Hannibal would be able to track him down easily enough. His first priority would be to make sure Will wasn’t actually hurt by the fall, though. Nothing came before Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal watched as Beverly lifted one of Will’s hands and scowled at it. Even from where Hannibal watched, he could see a small trickle of blood that dripped to the ground from the heel of Will’s hand, and anger flared in his gut at the sight. Beverly grabbed a napkin from the table and quickly pressed it to Will’s hand, acting when he was fixated by the sight of his own blood. Hannibal watched as Will stared at the drips and the way it had smeared on his jeans when he had stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It reminded Hannibal of the first time he had laid eyes on Will. When he had caught a glimpse of the mind he possessed, and had set out to learn more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had come a long way from that first day, but Hannibal still wondered what Will thought of when he stared at his own blood. He didn’t seem afraid or even bothered by the fact that he was injured. Will was merely morbidly fixated by the sight. Hannibal knew he couldn’t rightly ask Will, as he wasn’t aware that Hannibal had been privy to this particular facet of his life. He would have no reason to inquire. He would have to be more clever than that to find out what Will saw through his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sat back down, facing away from the table this time. He replaced Beverly's hand with one of his own, holding the napkin in place over the scrape. He felt as if his entire focus had been refracted to this singular point, where a crimson spring had struck, and the fluid which determined whether he lived or died had been released into the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Beverly had not been there, watching Will as if he were about to do something crazy, he might have pulled the napkin away and allowed his blood to drip for a bit. He would then see the brown stain the next time he sat here, and would remember this feeling of being so precariously alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Will pressed the napkin to his wound and shook those thoughts out of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go clean this up,” Will said, turning to face Beverly, “I’m pretty sure Hannibal would kill me if I let it get infected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell that boy I say thanks, next time you talk to him,” she said, “I never thought I’d see the day that you actually start taking care of yourself. Even if it’s mostly for him, I’m still glad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled and shook his head as he got up from the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be sure to let him know,” he said, making his goodbye and starting to head to his apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Will was near his apartment, and the amount of foot traffic was close to none, he pulled the napkin off his hand. The thin paper stuck where the blood had started to dry, tearing a bit before it exposed the still sluggish flow of liquid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will stared at his own hand, knowing absently that he was acting odd, and let his palm slowly fill with the dark blood. He could see it starting to clot and congeal, and he tipped his hand so a few drops spilled over the side before a large clump of it fell with a splat as it hit the concrete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will stared for a moment, at the shape and color of his blood, before he put the napkin back to the wound and finished his journey to his apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will washed his hands and wrapped gauze around the cut. He was sure Beverly hadn’t seen how long and deep it really was, or she probably would have been more concerned. He had caught his hand on a nail that protruded from the bench. It was a hazard, and Will had actually known about for some time, but he had never done anything about it. Maybe he had, in some way, hoped for something like this to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shook the thoughts from his head and slumped onto the couch. His stomach complained that he hadn’t eaten since he’d made a piece of toast the night before, but he ignored it. Will pulled out a textbook and started reading, knowing he couldn’t let himself get behind just because he was lonely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had never struggled with loneliness before, and he wasn’t sure how best to combat it. He just decided to keep his mind busy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal stared at the drying blood on the sidewalk, reeling from what he had just watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal desperately wanted to know what Will had been thinking when he had pulled the napkin from his cut. Why had he been so transfixed by the sight, allowing it to nearly fill his hand before pouring it out onto the ground? What was it about Will that drew him to it in such a way?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal had never seen Will harm himself, or anything of the sort, but there was no doubt blood had a draw to Will that he likely wouldn’t be able to explain. At least not while keeping his morality intact. Someone like Will would take a long time to wear or warp to the point where they would be able to accept that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal had time on his side, as long as Will was unaware of the slow workings. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>